Harry Potter und der Zeitzauber
by Tom Vorlost Riddle
Summary: Probiere es mal an, forderte Riddle ihn auf. Der Gedanke, die Kleidung seines größten Feindes zu tragen, gefiel Harry überhaupt nicht, aber wenn er sie ablehnte, würde Riddle ihn dies bestimmt übel nehmen...SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Vorwort: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Eigentlich habe ich diese FF bereit auf animexx hochgeladen (unter dem Benutzernamen Basilisk), aber da nicht jeder diese Seite kennt, habe ich mich entschlossen, sie auch noch mal hier zu veröffentlichen. Da diese FF in einem sehr großen Zeitraum entstand, nämlich vom 01.07.2003 bis zum 16.06.2006, kann es gut möglich sein, dass sich inhaltliche Unstimmigkeiten eingeschlichen haben. Ich hoffe das stört niemanden °.

Paring: Tom Vorlost Riddle (im Englischen Tom Marvolo Riddle) und Harry Potter

Genre: Slash/ gay/ yaoi/ shonen ai/ male love

Harry Potter

Und der Zeitzauber

Einleitung:  
Es war Harrys sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Voldemort hatte seine Macht zurückerlangt und hatte mehr Anhänger, als je zuvor. Noch galt Hogwarts als sicher, aber würde das noch lange so bleiben?

Es war 11.00 Uhr morgens. Harry saß zusammen mit Dumbledore, Mcgonagall und Snape im Hogwartsexpress auf dem Weg zu einer Geheimbesprechung, bei der auch das gesamte Zauberministerium anwesend sein sollte.  
Harry begriff noch immer nicht warum auch er zu dieser Besprechung geladen war. Zwar hatte er Voldemort schon mehrere Male besiegt. Jedoch war er beim ersten Mal nur durch einen Schutzbann, welcher durch die Liebe seiner Mutter zu ihm, entstanden war geschützt worden und bei den anderen Malen war Voldemort noch nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte gewesen. Aber nun war der Schutzbann seit Harrys viertem Jahr in Hogwarts gebrochen und Voldemort verfügte wieder über all seine Mächte. Was sollte da ein minderjähriger Zauberer schon ausrichten?

Kurze Zeit später befand Harry sich in einem riesigen dunklen Saal, welcher mit Bänken gefüllt war. Dieser Saal hatte erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kerker in Hogwarts.  
Bei diesem Gedanken lief Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken und er setzte sich schnell neben seine Hauslehrerin Mcgonagall auf die Bank.  
Kurz darauf beging auch schon der Geheimrat und es wurde lang und breit diskutiert, wo sich Voldemort und seine Anhänger verstecken könnten und wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten, doch zu dem einzigen Entschluß zu dem sie kamen, war der, dass ihnen keine andere Möglichkeit blieb als den Zeitzauber bei Harry Potter anzuwenden.  
Als Harry seinen Namen fallen hörte, hob er erschrocken den Kopf. Wovon redeten die da, war Harrys einziger Gedanke. Doch grade in jenem Moment, erhielt Harry eine Antwort auf diese Frage, so als ob Dumbledore seine Gedanken gelesen hätte: " Keine Sorge Harry, ich werde es dir und allen Anderen die bei der letzten Beratung nicht anwesend waren erklären." So schritt er nach vorne zum Rednerpult und schaute ernst in die Runde, was Harry von Dumbledore gar nicht gewohnt war. Sonst machte er doch stets ein fröhliches Gesicht.  
"In der letzten Sitzung hat der Rat beschlossen, dass wenn uns keine andere Möglichkeit einfällt, Harry Potter in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. Der Grund dafür ist, dass er beweisen soll das Lord Voldemort, oder mit anderen Worten Tom Vorlost Riddle die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hat. So wird Riddle ehe er was anrichten kann, der Schule verwiesen und ihm wird das Zaubern untersagt. Dies ist jedoch gefährlich da Voldemort schon als Schüler hinterhältig war. Wenn er es bemerken würde was Harry vorhat, wüsste er bestimmt eine List um unser Vorhaben ins Gegenteil umzuwandeln. Um seine Geheimnisse zu waren, muss Harry nach Slytherin, um das Vertrauen von Tom Vorlost Riddle zu erlangen. Er ist nämlich der Einzige, der nachweisen kann, das Riddle der Erbe Slytherins ist, indem er ihn dem damaligen Direktor vorführt wie er den Basilisken beschwört. Daher braucht Harry sein Vertrauen, damit er frühzeitig erfährt wann dieser das erste Mal vorhat die Kammer zu öffnen und somit kein Unheil anrichten kann. Er soll dem Direktor Riddles Geheimnis verraten und ihm zum richtigen Moment in die Kammer des Schreckens führen, damit er sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen kann. Da Harry ebenfalls ein Prasselmund ist kann er als einziges auch die Kammer öffnen und dies nachweisen."  
Wenn die Zuhörer schon bei dem Namen Lord Voldemort erschaudert waren, dann war ihnen nun, als sie gehört hatten das Harry ebenfalls ein Prasselmund war, dass Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben und Harry war von diesem Plan vollkommen überrumpelt und schaute ebenso entsetzt.  
Dumbledore bemerkte dies und verstärkte seine Rede mit den Worten: "Natürlich bist du nicht gezwungen dies zu tun, da diese Angelegenheit sehr riskant ist. Aber du kannst jeder Zeit zurückkehren, wenn dir diese Bürde zu groß ist. Nur gedenke, wenn Voldemort es nicht schafft an seine Macht zu gelangen, wird dass Leben vieler Unschuldiger und auch das deiner Eltern gerettet werden."  
Harry schluckte und schaute nervös von einem zum anderen. Alle starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er hatte sich zwar immer gewünscht bei seinen Eltern zu leben, aber der Gedanke daran, dass er ganz allein Voldemort überführen sollte, was hieß, dass er sich bei seinem größten Erzfeind einschmeicheln musste, missfiel ihm.  
Dennoch drang ihn der Gedanke an seine Eltern und an all die anderen Opfer, sich dazu bereit zu erklären: "Ich mache es!"  
Dumbledore versah ihn mit seinem gewohnten zufriedenen Lächeln und er hörte die anerkennenden Worte des Rates.  
Sofort wurde alles in die Wege geleitet. Harry sollte gleich am nächsten Morgen, mit dem Anhänger, welcher einen in die Vergangenheit bringt und mit welchem er auch eins das Leben seines Paten Sirius gerettet hatte, sich auf den Weg machen.  
Es war Snapes Aufgabe zuvor kurz in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und ihn als seinen Sohn und neuen Schüler anzumelden, wobei er jedoch nicht seinen richtigen Namen nannte, sondern sich als Tiberius Potter ausgab. Schließlich wäre es zu riskant gewesen, seinen richtigen Namen zu nennen. Nicht etwa, weil er erkannt werden könnte, denn dass war vollkommen unmöglich, schließlich war er zu jener Zeit noch gar nicht auf der Welt gewesen, sondern weil Harry sich verquatschen könnte, indem er sich zufällig nicht als Harry Snape vorstellte, sondern als Harry Potter. Da war es doch besser gleich den richtigen Namen zu verwenden.  
Kurze Zeit später als er mit einem Kopfnicken kurz bestätigt hatte das alles wie geplant gelaufen war, machten sie sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Zuvor musste Harry jedoch versprechen, dass er Niemanden etwas davon erzähle, nicht einmal Ron und Hermine.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er mit gepackten Koffern in Dumbledors Büro. Wie versprochen hatte er niemanden etwas von seinem Vorhaben erzählt. Doch auf seine Frage was Dumbledore den anderen sagen wollte, wenn diese fragten warum er nicht da war, antwortete dieser nur, dass ihm schon eine Ausrede einfallen würde. "Ich wünsche dir viel Glück Harry. Und vergiss nicht, du kannst jeder Zeit zurückkommen", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Dumbledore von ihm und Harry setzte den Zeitzauber in Gang.  
Kurz darauf fand er sich im selben Büro wieder, nur das in diesem ein anderer Schulleiter saß.

Kapitel 1:

Der Schulleiter schien überrascht als er Harry erblickte und meinte schließlich: "Sie sind also der neue Schüler der heute eintreffen sollte. Sie heißen Harry Potter, richtig?" "Ja," erwiderte  
Harry knapp. "Ich bin überrascht, dass sie anscheinend schon aperieren können. Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass sie mit Flohpulver anreisen. Folgen sie mir bitte in die große Halle Mister Potter. Dort werden sie vom Sprechenden Hut in eins der jeweiligen Häuser eingeteilt, in welches sie charakterlich am besten passen."  
Harry folgte seinem neuen Direktor durch die Gänge. Er schien noch älter als Dumbledore zu sein. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart, welcher fast bis zum Boden reichte. Dazu hatte er eine erheblich lange Nase und einen ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck als Dumbledore.  
Schließlich erreichten sie die große Halle und schritten auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl zu, auf dem sich der Sprechende Hut befand. Alle Schüler drehten sich zu Harry um und musterten ihn.  
Harrys Blick glitt leicht hinüber zum Slytherintisch und als er Tom Riddle sah, welcher sich grade mit einer anderen Schülerin unterhielt, verkrampfte sich sein ganzer Körper und er fühlte anstatt der Gewohnten Schmerzen, die von seiner Narbe ausgingen wenn Voldemort in der Nähe war, dieses mal nur einen bodenlosen Hass auf ihn. Er musste sich wirklich beherrschen um nicht gleich auf Riddle loszugehen und ihm irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, denn dies würde schließlich den ganzen Plan zunichte machen. "Dies ist euer neuer Mitschüler Harry Potter. Ich bitte den jeweiligen Hausschüler in dessen Haus er kommt, ihn hier auf Hogwarts ein bisschen herumzuführen und ihm die Regeln zu erklären."  
Etwas zögernd, setzte sich Harry auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl und nahm den Hut auf den Kopf. Nun war alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet. Plötzlich hörte er wie damals wieder die Stimme des Hutes im Kopf: "Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Viel Mut wie ich sehe. Kein schlechter Kopf außerdem. Da ist Begabung, du meine Güte, ja - und ein kräftiger Durst sich zu beweisen, nun, das ist interessant...Nun, wo soll ich dich hinstecken?"  
"Bitte Slytherin, bitte Slytherin!" "Nun, wenn du dir so sicher bist dann - SLYTHERIN!"  
Die Slytherins brachen in tosenden Beifall aus.  
Er spürte die Augen von Riddle auf sich ruhen und versuchte sich nichts von seinem Zorn auf ihn anmerken zu lassen. Dieser brachte bloß mit einer Handbewegung seinen Tischnachbar dazu, sich einen neuen Platz zu suchen, und wies Harry mit einer weiteren Handgestik an sich neben ihn zu setzen.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend nahm Harry neben ihm Platz.  
"Guten Tag, ich heiße Tom Vorlost Riddle und bin der Vertrauensschüler dieses Hauses und gleichzeitig der Schulsprecher. Also kannst du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen wenn du Probleme hast", sagte Riddle mit einem freundlichen Lächeln von dem Harry wusste, dass es nur Fassade war. "Danke" brachte er knapp hervor und starrte auf seinen leeren Teller, als wäre er etwas ganz besonderes, denn er könnte dem Jungen neben sich jetzt nicht in die Augen schauen, sonst hätte dieser sofort seine Abneigung erkannt. So aber wirkte Harry auf Riddle, äußerst schüchtern und er bedachte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen, was dieser aber gar nicht mitbekam weil er noch immer gebannt auf seinen Teller hinab sah.  
"Magst du Quidditch?", fragte Riddle um Harry aus seiner Reserve zu locken. Doch dieser antwortete nur mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. "Hast du auf deiner Schule in einer Mannschaft gespielt?" Wieder nickte er nur zaghaft.  
"Und in welcher Position hast du gespielt?" "Als Sucher", erwiderte Harry und wünschte sich endlich von dieser falschen Schlange in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, aber er wusste dass wenn er seinen Auftrag erfüllen wollte, eine Konfrontation mit Riddle unausweichlich war.  
"Du warst SUCHER?!", nun blickte Harry jedoch von seinem Teller auf und blickte in ein Augenpaar, welches in einem intensiv roten Farbton leuchtete. Riddles blasse Haut und das rabenschwarze Haar bildete einen starken Kontrast. " ähm ja...", brachte Harry verunsichert hervor. "Wie würde es dir dann gefallen in unsere Mannschaft zu spielen. Unser Haus benötigt nämlich einen neuen Sucher." "Ich..., ich weiß nicht so genau." Natürlich würde Harry gerne dieses Jahr nicht auf Quidditch verzichten, aber dass würde bedeuten, dass er auch gegen sein eigenes Haus mit anderen Worten, gegen Gryffindor spielen müsste. Doch Riddle wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sonder stand auf und ging hinüber zum Mannschaftskapitän, um ihm mitzuteilen das sie einen neuen Sucher hatten.  
Danach kehrte er auf seinen Platz zurück. "Du bist jetzt in der Mannschaft Harry. Montags und freitags ist von 15 bis 18 Uhr Training, soll ich dir ausrichten. "Na was sagst du?" Freundschaftlich legte Riddle seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und hatte wieder ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt. Harry lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und für einen kurzen Augenblick, spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken wirklich in seine Zeit zurückzukehren, doch bei dem Gedanken an seine Eltern und all die anderen Opfer die diese Handlung fordern würde, lies er diesen Gedanken wieder fallen und nahm sich vor strickt nach Plan zu gehen und Riddle mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Hatte Riddle, oder eher seine im Tagebuch aufbewahrte Erinnerung in Harrys zweitem Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, nicht selbst gesagt das sie sich ähnlich seihen. Auch wenn Harry es damals nicht gerne gehört hatte, konnte die Ähnlichkeit zu Riddle nun einen großen Vorteil für ihn haben, da dies bedeuten könnte, dass er ein ebenso guter Schauspieler wie Riddle war und selbst den hinters Licht führen könnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter  
und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 2:

Nachdem Harry, dicht gefolgt von Riddle die große Halle verlassen hatte, fragte dieser mit einem charmanten Lächeln: "Soll ich dir schon mal zeigen wo sich unser Gemeinschaftsraum, Schlafsaal und die verschiedenen Klassenräume befinden?" "Ja, gerne," entgegnete Harry mit einem gespielten fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck, obwohl sich in seinem Innern alles dagegen sträubte, auch nur ansatzweise freundlich zu Riddle zu sein. "Pass aber auf Harry, denn die Treppen wechseln häufig ihre Richtung."

Nachdem Riddle ihm die wichtigsten Klassenräume gezeigt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg, zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Riddle hatte ihn wirklich zu jedem seiner Unterrichtsräume geführt. Schließlich hatten sie genügend Zeit, da es Sonntag war. Und nun war es schon Nachmittag, dass hieß das es bald Essen gab, welches Harrys knurrender Magen nur befürworten konnte. Der Weg war recht kompliziert, aber da Harry in seinem zweiten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts schon einmal hier gewesen war, fiel es ihm nicht all zu schwer sich den Weg zu merken. Plötzlich durchschnitt Riddle mit sanfter Stimme die Stille: "Du brauchst keine Angst haben Harry, mit der Zeit wirst du dich an die Dunkelheit und Kälte in den Kerkergängen gewöhnen." "Ich hab' keine Angst", protestierte Harry und nahm jetzt erst wieder wahr, mit wem er hier allein durch die Finsternis schritt. Riddle ließ Harry jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Er bemerkte dessen plötzliche Unsicherheit und musste leicht schmunzeln. Ihm gefiel der neue auf anhieb. Er erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, doch auf der anderen Seite schien er das genaue Gegenteil von ihm zu sein.  
"Hier sind wir. Das Passwort lautet dieses Jahr 'Drachenklaue'. Merk es dir gut, denn ohne dieses kannst du die Räume der Slytherins, nicht betreten."  
Wenig später standen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry schaute sich neugierig um. Alles war in grünen und silbernen Farben gehalten. Im Kamin brannte zwar ein Feuer, aber dennoch wurde der Raum von Kälte durchflutet.  
"Dort oben sind die Schlafräume der Jungen. Falls du sonst noch irgendwelche Probleme hast, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Da ich Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher bin habe ich ein eigenes Zimmer, es befindet sich direkt nebenan."  
Harry wurde in diesen kalten Räumen noch unwohler und konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Riddle, welcher ihn noch immer im Auge behielt, war dies nicht entgangen.  
"Du bist ziemlich dünn angezogen. Hast du auch noch wärmere Kleidung mit?" Harry schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. Es war schließlich kurz vor Winter und dies war seine wärmste Kleidung. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es in den Räumen der Slytherins, noch kälter als draußen ist. Er vermisste jetzt schon, den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, und seine Freunde.  
"Ich kann dir Kleidung von mir leihen. Sie dürfte dir zwar ein wenig zu groß sein, aber immer noch besser als zu frieren", unterbrach Riddle Harrys Gedanken.

Wenig später befand sich Harry in Riddles Zimmer, welches mindestens doppelt so groß war wie der Schlafsaal der Jungen. Alles war ebenfalls in Grün- und Silbertönen gehalten. Außer einigen Büchern, die auf einem Schreibtisch am Fenster lagen konnte er nichts Interessantes entdecken. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein großes Doppelbett, dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren und ein kleines Feuer im Kamin, erwärmte ein wenig den großen Raum. Riddle suchte gerade im Schrank nach etwas passendem für Harry. "Na, wie wäre es damit?," erkundigte sich Riddle und hielt Harry einen schwarzen Wollpulli vor die Nase, welcher mindestens doppelt so dick wie sein eigener war. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine ebenso schwarze Hose.  
"Probiere es mal an", forderte Riddle ihn auf. Der Gedanke, die Kleidung seines größten Feindes zu tragen, gefiel Harry überhaupt nicht, aber wenn er sie ablehnte, würde Riddle ihn dies bestimmt übel nehmen und das wiederum könnte seinen Plan zunichte machen.  
Zögernd nahm er die Kleidung an und legte sie neben sich auf einen Stuhl. Riddle hatte inzwischen die Vorhänge des Bettes beiseite gezogen und es sich darauf bequem gemacht. Er musterte Harry, wie dieser sich seinen alten Roten Pulli auszog, welches Harry die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Könnte dieser Möchtegern-Lord, nicht woanders hinsehen?  
Harry strich sich nervös die Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht und die blitzformige Narbe, kam auf Harrys Stirn zum Vorschein. Riddle stand sofort wieder auf den Beinen und schritt langsam auf Harry zu, welcher sich grade Riddles Pulli übergestreift hatte. Irritiert blickte Harry auf und wich einige Schritte zurück, bis er schließlich mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. Riddle stand nun genau vor ihm, so dass Harry dessen Atem spüren konnte. Plötzlich streckte sich Riddles Hand ihm entgegen. Harry war nun vollkommen verwirrt. Er wusste weder was Riddle vorhatte, noch was er tun sollte und schloß verängstigt die Augen was ja nun wirklich nicht zu ihm passte. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher jeden Moment wieder den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Stirn zu spüren, welchen er auch sonst immer verspürte, wenn Voldemort wieder mal mordlustig war.  
Doch anstatt diesen Schmerzen breitete sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln von Harrys Stirn aus und durchflutete seinen Körper. Riddle strich sanft über Harrys Narbe und flüsterte schließlich: "Wer hat dir das angetan?" Plötzlich fing sich Harry wieder und wand seinen Kopf zur Seite, er konnte doch nicht zulassen sich von diesem kaltblütigen Mörder hinters Licht führen zu lassen, schließlich sollte das andersherum laufen.  
"Nur... von einem Sturz beim Laufen", nuschelte Harry und kam sich bei dieser schlechten Ausrede ziemlich blöde vor. "Für mich sieht das aber eher nach einer Fluchnarbe aus", sagte Riddle sanft. "Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen wie es wirklich dazu kam?"  
"Nein, verdammt noch mal, es ist so wie ich es gesagt habe!", brachte Harry verärgert über sich selbst hervor. Er stieß Riddle von sich und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Erst als er sich draußen auf die Zuschauerränge des Quidditchfeldes gesetzt hatte kam er langsam wieder zur Besinnung und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Er hatte alles ruiniert. Nun würde ihm Riddle bestimmt nicht mehr sein Vertrauen schenken und somit war auch Harrys Hoffnung endlich seine Eltern wiederzusehen, wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt. Von seinem großen Hunger den er eben noch verspürt hatte, merkte er gar nichts mehr.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er hier schon gesessen hatte, bis er plötzlich vernahm, wie sich ihm jemand nährte.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 3:  
Es war niemand anderes als Riddle, der sich zielstrebig Harry nährte. Etwas erschrocken sah Harry auf. Doch in Riddles Gesicht war keine Verärgerung oder Abneigung gegenüber ihm zu sehen, jedoch auch kein anderes Gefühl. Er hatte seine Emotionen hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske versteckt, so dass sich Harry nicht sicher war, ob er lieber gehen sollte, oder bleiben. Wenn er gehen würde könnte er der Gefahr ausweichen in noch einen größeren Konflikt mit Riddle zu geraten, doch wenn er bliebe, könnte sich schließlich herausstellen, dass ihm Riddle sein Handeln von vorhin, gar nicht übel nahm. Doch im nächsten Moment machte Riddle nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt halt. Harrys fragender Blick war ihm nicht entgangen und plötzlich löste sich seine Maske und ein Ausdruck von Sorge, machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Wenn ich dir eben zu nahe gekommen bin, dann tut es mir leid, dass wollte ich nicht." Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht, hatte Riddle grade wirklich gesagt das es ihm Leid tat. "ähm,... das... das muss es nicht", brachte Harry stotternd hervor. Er fühlte sich leicht überrumpelt. Er hätte vielleicht damit gerechnet, dass Riddle sagen würde, dass er ihm sein voriges Verhalten nicht mehr übel nahm, aber das er sich bei ihm entschuldigte, damit hätte Harry nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. War das wirklich derselbe Tom Vorlost Riddle, welcher seine Eltern getötet hatte und wie viele andere noch...  
Doch im nächsten Moment schallt Harry sich innerlich dafür, dass er nun auch fast auf Riddles Maskerade hereingefallen wäre, obwohl er doch genau wusste wen er hier vor sich hatte. Riddle hatte doch damals selbst behauptet das es schon immer ein leichtes gewesen sei alle für sich zu bezaubern. Es reichte schließlich, dass Harry schon damals auf ihn reingefallen war, dass sollte nicht ein zweites mal geschehen.  
Auf Riddles Gesicht machte sich wieder ein freundliches Lächeln breit. "Dann ist ja gut, ich hatte mir nämlich schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du mir mein Verhalten von vorhin übel nimmst. Ich finde es wäre nämlich schön, wenn wir Freunde werden könnten." Nun schaute Harry Riddle aber doch etwas skeptisch an. Wollte dieser wirklich sein Freund werden. Wohl eher wollte er ihn für seine finsteren Pläne nutzen, wie jeden anderen auch, aber dies war die beste Möglichkeit, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. "Ja gerne," entgegnete Harry mit einem strahlenden Gesicht, welches dieses Mal sogar teilweise nicht gestellt war. Denn nun war er seinem Ziel ein gutes Stück näher gekommen.

Sie begaben sich beide in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, da dass Essen schon längst vorbei war, aber es würde ja nicht mehr lange bis zum Abendessen dauern. Harry hoffte nur, dass sein Magen es noch bis dahin aushalten würde.  
Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, wurde sofort das Reden eingestellt und alle sahen ehrfürchtig zu Riddle auf. Doch dieser, beachtete sie gar nicht.  
Die erste die sich wagte etwas zu sagen war ein sehr beliebtes Mädchen der fünften Jahrgangsstufe.  
Sie hatte Braungelocktes Haar, welches durch einen Zopf gebändigt wurde und tiefblaue Augen. "Hallo, du bist doch der Neue, hab' ich Recht?" "Ja, ich heiße Harry. Harry Potter" "Angenehm, ich heiße Josephine Johnson", verkündete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und reichte Harry ihre Hand, der sie ebenso breit grinsend annahm.  
Riddle betrachtete diese Szene nur missmutig. Er fühlte wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte und eine unbeschreibliche Wut in ihm aufstieg, als er sah wie Josephine Harry zusätzlich einen Kuss zur Begrüßung, auf die Wange gab.  
"Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen", sagte Riddle und verließ das Zimmer. Harry wollte ihm schon folgen, da er nicht verstand warum Riddle auf einmal so verärgert aussah, lies es dann aber lieber bleiben, weil dieser gewiß nur mal seine Ruhe haben wollte. Außerdem wurde er von allen Seiten mit Fragen gelöchert.  
Während dem lag Riddle auf seinem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschrenkt und starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel draußen hatte sich schon langsam verdunkelt und er sah wie Regentropfen gegen seine Fensterscheibe fielen. Das Wetter passte richtig gut zu seiner momentanen Stimmung. Dabei gab es doch gar keinen Grund, weshalb er sauer sein sollte. Oder doch? Ja, er war sauer, und zwar wegen dieser aufgetakelten Schnepfe Josephine. Was bildete sie sich auch ein, sich einfach an Harry ran zu machen. Doch bei diesem Gedanken stoppte er. Was sollte denn dieser Gedanke jetzt?! War er etwa eifersüchtig? Nein, er in dessen Adern von der Mutter her das Blut von Salazar Slytherin fließt, konnte nicht solche belanglosen Gefühle besitzen. Aber Harry war der Erste gewesen, dem er seine Freundschaft angeboten hatte und nun gab sich dieser mit dieser verachtenswerten Person namens Josephine ab. Wobei..., war Freundschaft nicht ebenso einfältig wie Eifersucht und ausgerechnet er hatte sich zu so etwas einlassen wollen?!  
Riddle verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Er sollte sich lieber Gedanken darüber machen, wie er endlich die Kammer des Schreckens ausfindig machen könnte. Doch dieser Harry ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ihm drängte sich noch immer die Frage auf wer ihm nun wirklich diese Narbe zugelegt hatte und warum Harry so bestürzt reagiert hatte, als er ihn danach fragte.  
Als er daran dachte wie sich Harry seinen Pulli ausgezogen hatte und sein Oberkörper zum Vorschein kam machte sich ein warmes und angenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit, welches er nicht zuordnen konnte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte er diese Gedanken los zu werden, aber es half nicht, immer wieder sah er Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen vor sich. Kurz entschlossen schritt er ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler und gönnte sich eine kalte Dusche um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und es half sogar ein wenig.   
Danach machte er sich mit stolzem Gang auf den Weg zur großen Halle, als ihm plötzlich Harry mit Josephine im Schlepptau über den Weg lief. Schnell beschleunigte er seinen Gang um eine Konfrontation mit diesem Weib zu vermeiden.  
Er hatte sich grade etwas von dem Essen aufgetan, als sich Harry mit einem erschöpften stöhnen neben ihn setzte, doch Riddle beachtete ihn gar nicht. "Wie konntest du mich nur mit der alleine lassen? Die ist ja so was von nervig." Bei diesen Worten jedoch hellte sich Riddles Mine schlagartig auf. "Ich dachte schon du hättest Gefallen an ihr gefunden." "Ne, die ist nun wirklich nicht mein Typ. Die ganze Zeit hat sie über irgendwelche Markenschuhe und Kleider geredet und gefragt was für eine Frisur, ihr meiner Meinung nach stehen würde."  
"Dann bin ich ja erleichtert", meinte Riddle und merkte erst jetzt, dass er diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
Harry sah ihn entgeistert an, er verstand den Sinn dieser Worte nicht. Konnte Riddle diese Josephine etwa so wenig leiden?  
Riddle hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Zum Glück schien es keiner mitbekommen zu haben, denn alle widmeten sich noch ihren Gesprächen. Wäre ja noch schöner gewesen, wenn sie es mitbekommen hätten, dann würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich als Perverser dastehen und das konnte er sich bei seinem guten Ruf, für den er jahrelang gekämpft hatte nun wirklich nicht leisten. Doch eine Person, außer Harry hatte es auch mitbekommen und sofort den Sinn der Worte verstanden. Josephine warf einen angeekelten Blick zu Riddle hinüber, welcher diesem jedoch entging.  
Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Harry von Riddle und wollte nur noch ins Bett um den heutigen Tag zu verarbeiten. Doch er fand keinen Schlaf, andauernd musste er an Riddles Worte denken: "Wer hat dir das angetan..., Ich finde es wäre nämlich schön wenn wir Freunde werden könnten..., Dann bin ich ja erleichtert."  
Er verstand Riddle einfach nicht. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so unterschiedliche Charakterzüge haben, oder war dass auch alles nur Show? Und wenn nicht? Wenn es ihn wirklich als seinen Freund haben wollte? Harry fühlte sich in diesem Moment richtig mies. Aber warum, warum sollte er sich darüber Gedanken machen?  
Riddle war doch nicht anders, er schmeichelte sich doch auch nur bei allen ein, um seinen Traum, oder eher Harrys Alptraum zu verwirklichen. Nein, Riddle hatte nichts anderes verdient, als hintergangen zu werden. Er hatte schließlich seine Eltern getötet und auch mehr malst versucht ihn zu ermorden.

Riddle ging es in diesem Moment nicht viel besser. Die ganze Zeit musste er an Harry denken. Er mochte diesen Jungen unglaublicher Weise wirklich!"  
Warum auf einmal? Es war doch sonst nicht seine Art solche Gefühle zu bilden. Als zukünftiger Weltherrscher konnte er sich solche Gefühle nicht leisten, sie machten ihn schwach und verletzlich. Doch würde Harry dies ausnutzen? Bestimmt nicht, er meinte den Jungen schon richtig gut einschätzen zu können, dabei kannten sie sich doch erst seit heute Morgen. Das war ja so was von absurd! Er wusste schließlich gar nichts über diesen Harry, außer dass er gerne Quidditch spielte. Er wusste nicht einmal auf welcher Schule er vorher war und wer seine Eltern waren. Was wäre, wenn sie auf einmal Muggel waren, oder von welchen abstammen. Das hieße er Tom Vorlost Riddle, wäre mit einem Schlammblut befreundet. Das klang ja so vulgär! Er musste ihn unbedingt morgen danach befragen! Am nächsten Morgen vor dem Frühstück, als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum verlies, stand Riddle schon davor und fing ihn ab: "Ich muss mit dir unbedingt etwas bereden." "Aber wir haben doch gleich Unterricht und ich hab noch nicht gefrühstückt." "Es ist wirklich wichtig Harry, also komm bitte mit." Bei dem Wort 'wichtig', horchte Harry auf. Vielleicht hatte es ja etwas mit der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun.  
Riddle ging schweigend mit Harry hinunter zum See, bis Harry die Initiative ergriff. "Also, was wolltest du mir wichtiges sagen?" "Von welcher Schule kommst du?" "Was...?! Soll das etwa so wichtig sein, dass du mich von meinem Frühstück abhältst?" "Für mich schon, also?" Schnell überlegte Harry und sagte schließlich: "Von Durmstrang." "Und sind deine Eltern Muggelgeborene, oder stammen sie von Muggel ab?" "Wie bitte..., warum interessiert dich das?" "Beantworte einfach nur meine Frage Harry:" Was sollte er jetzt tun. Riddle würde bestimmt nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass seine Mutter von Muggeln abstammt. "Nein..., ich... es gab keine Muggel in meiner Familie", doch in Harrys Stimme schwang eine gewisse Unsicherheit mit, die Riddle versicherte, dass Harry nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte. "Du lügst! Wage es nicht mich anzulügen, dass ist etwas, was ich auf den Tod nicht leiden kann." Das sagte gerade der Richtige, dachte sich Harry. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er ihm wirklich die Wahrheit sagen? Warum nicht, was würde es jetzt noch bringen ihm dies zu verbergen, wenn er die Wahrheit doch ohnehin schon kannte. "Ja verdammt noch mal!", brachte Harry hervor und starrte auf den Boden, als ob er sich dafür schämen würde. "Meine Mutter stammt von Muggeln ab", antwortete er leise, aber so, dass es Riddle noch verstehen konnte. Obwohl er diese Antwort schon erwartet hatte, wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. Harry war zwar ein Schlammblut, aber er mochte ihn, er mochte ihn wirklich! Außerdem war er ja selbst nicht besser, denn auch sein Blut war unrein und er vermied es anderen davon zu erzählen. Er wollte nicht dass Jemand davon erfuhr und vermied auch sich mit Schlammblütern abzugeben, aber Harry war ihm so ähnlich...  
Eine Zeit lang herrschte beklommene Stille, aber dann plötzlich nahm Riddle Harry in die Arme. Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, aus einem unerklärbaren Grund, beschleunigte sich auf einmal sein Herzschlag und sein Kopf nahm die Färbung einer überreifen Tomate an. Erst jetzt merkte Riddle was er hier eigentlich tat und lies Harry verlegen wieder los. "Entschuldige. Ich... ich versteh dich. Mir fällt es auch schwer darüber zu reden. Aber mein mieser Vater ist ein Muggel. Er ist ein schäbiger, gemeiner Muggel, der meine Mutter verlassen hatte nur weil sie eine Hexe war." Riddles Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in sein Fleisch. "Sie starb bei meiner Geburt. Mein Vater verabscheute mich, da er mich für abnormal hielt und somit kam ich in ein Heim. Daher hasse ich meinen Vater und alle Muggel. Ich habe nie Jemandem etwas davon erzählt, außer den Lehrern weiß niemand darüber bescheit. Also versprich mir bitte es niemandem zu erzählen."  
"Ich verspreche es", meinte Harry und hatte sogar ein wenig Mitleid mit Riddle. Natürlich ihm selbst ging es nicht besser, und es war keine Entschuldigung für dass, was er noch alles anrichten würde, doch wenn er unter normalen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen wäre, dann wäre es vielleicht nie so weit gekommen.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 4:  
"Wir sollten langsam in den Unterricht gehen", unterbrach Harry die wieder aufgetretene Stille.  
Erste Stunde hatten sie zusammen mit den Ravenclaws Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Und wen traf Harry da an? Keinen geringeren als Hagrid. Dies zauberte Harry wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Hagrid war der Erste den er von seinen Bekannten hier angetroffen hatte, denn Dumbeldore, hatte er noch kein einziges Mal gesehen, obwohl er doch sonst immer bei jeder Tagesmahlzeit anwesend war. Jedoch konnte er in der Anwesenheit von Riddle Hagrid nicht einfach guten Tag sagen, da er schließlich in den Augen der Slytherins einfach nur ein tolpatschiger Volltrottel war und es Riddle gewiß missfallen würde, wenn er sich mit Hagrid anfreunden wollte.  
Sie hatten ebenso wie es Harry gewohnt war vor der Wildhüterhütte Unterricht, nur das sie anstatt Hagrid ein älterer Mann mit einer Glatze und Bartstoppeln im Gesicht unterrichtete. Er war schlaksig und trug eine Ahornbrille. "Das ist Mister Addison", wisperte Riddle Harry zu. "Guten Morgen", begrüßte Mister Addison sie alle mit einem freudig strahlenden Gesicht und zerrte eine große verschlossene Truhe aus der Hütte raus.  
"Heute nehmen wir die Kukulkan durch. Kann mir jemand hier sagen was das für ein Tier ist?" Nur zwei Arme schossen in die Höhe und zwar der von Hagrid und der von Riddle. "Ja Riddle?" "Die Kukulkan ist eine gefiederte Schlange. Über die leider sehr wenig bekannt ist, da es nur noch so wenige davon gibt. Sie leben lieber abseits von Menschen und können sich jedem Lebensraum anpassen." "Das ist richtig. Ich werde die Schlange nun herausholen, also treten sie bitte alle ein wenig zurück, da diese Schlange sehr aggressiv auf zu viele Menschen reagieren kann und wir wollen doch nicht, dass hier jemand zu Schaden kommt."  
Mister Addison hob eine schwarze Schlange mit rabenschwarzen Schwingen aus der Truhe. Einige blickte angeekelt das Tier in seinen Händen an, anderen war es völlig gleichgültig und wiederum andere zu denen man auch Riddle zählen konnte waren beeindruckt von dem Anblick der Kukulkan. Nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, denn dort hatten sie nun Zaubertrankunterricht. "Irgendwann werde ich mir eine Schlange als Haustier halten", sagte Riddle fasziniert. "Ach ja?", sagte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Harry konnte Riddles Faszination für diese Tiere nicht nachvollziehen. Er hatte zwar nichts gegen Schlangen, nein im Gegenteil, er mochte sie an für sich, seit dem er die Schlange im Zoo gesehen hatte und herausfand, dass er mit diesen Tieren kommunizieren konnte. Aber dennoch machte es für ihn keinen Unterschied, ob er sich nun eine Eule, eine Katze oder eine Schlange halten würde. Pro Eule. Seit er hier angekommen war hatte er sich kein einziges Mal richtig um Hedwig gekümmert hatte seit er. Er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Koffer ausgepackt. Er hatte ihn einfach zusammen mit Hedwig im Büro des Direktors stehen lassen und später hatten sie dann anscheinend Hauselfen auf sein Zimmer getragen. Hedwig nahm ihm sein Verhalten gewiss schon übel, zumal sie ohnehin schon so empfindlich war, aber dieses Mal wäre es ja sogar verständlich. Denn trotz Hedwigs schwankenden Gemütes, hatte er seine Eule sehr lieb gewonnen.  
Sie erreichten gerade das Klassenzimmer und Harry erblickte einen kleinen dicken Mann mit blondgelockten Haaren, der griesgrämig sein Gesicht verzog und ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Pult vor ihm rumhämmerte. Na das kann ja lustig werden dachte Harry bei seinem Anblick. War es eigentlich in den Schulregeln vorgeschrieben, dass alle Zaubertranklehrer besonders unfreundlich und streng sein mussten. Denn dies würde wenigstens erklären warum Snape so war und das man ebenfalls Harrys neuem Zaubertranklehrer, diese Eigenschaften ansehen konnte. Alle setzten sich so schnell wie möglich auf ihre Plätze und sofortige Stille trat ein.  
"Bevor wir den Unterricht beginnen, möchte ich schon einmal für den Neuen sagen, dass ich kein Fehlen der Hausaufgaben dulden werde, ebenso wenige wie Widerworte. Haben sie mich verstanden Mister Potter?!", keifte er Harry an. "Ja". Gut, jetzt war Harry sich sicher, der Lehrer war genauso furchtbar wie Snape. Dafür verlief der Unterricht aber ganz glimpflich. Auch die darauf folgenden Fächer waren recht aushaltbar, und nun war Harry auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, um sich seinem Training zu widmen.  
"Du bist also der neue Sucher?", Vor Harry baute sich ein großer muskulöser Junge mit blonden langen Haaren auf, welcher er zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden trug und einer sehr blassen Haut. Er musterte Harry von oben bis unten und meinte schließlich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln: "Ich bin Steve der Kapitän und Hüter dieser Mannschaft. Die drei dort sind die Jäger." Er zeigte auf ein kleinen zierlichen Jungen mit braunen Haaren und grauen Augen, ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit haselnußbraunen Augen und einen Jungen mit hellblauen Augen, dessen Haare fast weiß schienen, da sie so hell waren. "Der braunhaarige ist Clive, dass Mädchen heißt Marie und der mit den blauen Augen ist Thomas. Und die beiden dort," er zeigte auf ein rothaariges Mädchen mit vielen Sommersprossen und grünen Augen und einen Jungen mit gebräunter Haut, schwarzen Haaren und dunkelbraunen Augen, "sind die Treiber Sahra und Jack."  
Steve stellte sich in Pose und sagte schließlich zu ihnen: "In drei Wochen findet dieses Jahr unser erste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff satt. Hufflepuff ist zwar nicht wirklich ein ernst zunehmender Gegner, aber dennoch sollten wir es nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Schließlich haben sie ebenfalls einen neuen Sucher und dazu noch einen neuen Hüter. Nun zu dir Harry. Wie ich sehe besitzt du keinen Besen. Ist das richtig?" "Ja," dass stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber erstens hatte er seinen Besen gar nicht mitgenommen und auch wenn er es getan hätte würde ihm das nun wenig bringen, da dieser Besen in dieser Zeit noch gar nicht vorhanden war. Außerdem wer es ja unfair gewesen, da sein Besen den anderen in seiner Qualität sehr weit voraus gewesen wäre. "Gut, dann wirst du halt wohl oder übel einen der Schulbesen benutzen müssen. Warte hier, ich bringe dir einen." So begann also das Training und am Abend machte sich Harry als erstes auf den Weg zur großen Halle, wo schon ein gut gelaunter Riddle auf ihn wartete. "Und wie war es?" "Zwar anstrengend, aber einfach super." "Ich habe gehört das du gar keinen Besen besitzt und daher einen Schulbesen benutzen musst, stimmt das?" "Ja", antwortete Harry knapp. "Aber wie hast du denn dann auf deiner alten Schule Quidditch gespielt?" "Mit einem Besen, womit sonst. Aber da haben alle mit Schulbesen gespielt", sagte er und hoffte das seine Lüge wenigstens etwas glaubwürdig wirkte. Aber Riddle ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein, also warum sich Sorgen machen?

Die folgenden Tage vergingen eigentlich recht Ereignislos, außer das Harry eine Woche vor dem Spiel täglich Quidditchtraining hatte. Riddle schenkte ihm überhaupt gar keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Ständig war er damit beschäftigt zu lernen oder anderen Schülern für Geld Nachhilfe zu geben. In den ersten Tagen dachte sich Harry nicht viel dabei, aber so langsam bekam er das Gefühl das er irgendwas falsch gemacht haben musste. Doch als er Riddle darauf ansprach, antwortete dieser nur, dass sein Geld langsam knapp würde und er daher viel Nachhilfestunden gab und leider nicht mehr so viel Zeit für ihn habe, aber dass dies wirklich nicht seine Schuld wäre. Kurze Zeit später freundete sich Harry mit Clive an. Er war wirklich sehr nett und gut gelaunt. Harry fragte sich wie so Jemand überhaupt in Slytherin landen konnte. Am Abend vorm Spiel bekam Harry fast kein Auge zu. Er strich sanft über Hedwigs Gefieder. Diese hatte ihm schon längst verziehen und zwickte nun liebevoll in seinen Finger.

Am nächsten Morgen vorm Spiel bekam Harry keinen Bissen runter er war einfach zu aufgeregt wie stets, vor einem Quidditchspiel. "Harry, du solltest was essen", meinte Riddle schließlich. "Ich hab' aber keinen Hunger", entgegnete Harry wie ein kleines schmollendes Kind, was ein Lächeln auf Riddles Gesicht zauberte, welches Harry schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wie denn auch, er sah ihn ja nur noch beim Essen und im Unterricht. Plötzlich flogen die Eulen mit der Post in die große Halle. Zwei Waldkäuze, kamen mit einem großen länglichen Paket auf Riddle zugeflogen und ließen es vor ihm nieder. "Ich dachte schon meine Bestellung kommt gar nicht mehr an. Ich will doch meine Zeit nicht umsonst mit Nachhilfe geben verplempert haben. Hier für dich Harry", sagte Riddle mit einem breiten Grinsen und reichte Harry das längliche Paket. Dieser starrte Riddle entgeistert an.  
"Für mich?" "Siehst du hier etwa noch jemanden der Harry heißt? Nun öffne es doch schon", forderte Riddle und schien ebenso neugierig wie Harry zu sein, allerdings eher auf seine Reaktion. "Es ist zwar nicht das aller neuste Modell, da ich so viel nicht in der kurzen Zeit zusammenbekommen habe, aber immerhin auf jeden Fall besser als die alten Schulbesen." Harry fiel Riddle fröhlich um den Hals, doch als er registrierte wen er hier eigentlich vor sich hatte, lies er ihn erschrocken los. Er hatte grade wirklich Tom Vorlost Riddle umarmt. Er wusste langsam wirklich nicht mehr, was er von seinem eigen Verhalten denken sollte. Aber hatte sich Harry das eben eingebildet, oder hatten sich Riddles Wangen eben leicht rosa gefärbt? "Es freut mich dass er dir gefällt. Du solltest dich langsam auf den Weg zu den Umkleideräumen machen, bald beginnt das Spiel." "Du hast Recht. Noch mal vielen Dank für den Besen." "Nichts zu danken. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, du schaffst das schon." Harry nickte und verließ die große Halle.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 5:  
Sobald sich Harry auf seinen Besen geschwungen hatte und sich in die Lüfte erhob, schwand seine Nervosität, welche er den ganzen Morgen über verspürt hatte. Dennoch war es ein ungewohntes Gefühl, denn schon als sie das Spielfeld betreten hatten, erntete seine Mannschaft von den anderen Häusern keinen begeisterten Applaus, sondern eher den Spott der Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Die einzigen die ihnen zujubelten, waren die Leute aus ihrem eigenen Haus. Aber damit musste man sich halt abfinden, wenn man ein Slytherin war.  
Harry spürte eine angenehme Windbrise und hielt gebannt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Das Spiel verlief sehr abwechslungsreich. Die Hufflepuffs hatten sich anscheinend wirklich um einiges verbessert. Der momentane Punktestand betrug fünfzig Punkte für Hufflepuff und dreißig für Slytherin. Nun waren aber schon wieder die Hufflepuffs im Quaffelbesitz.  
Und - Tor für Hufflepuff - ertönte eine schon fast heisere Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
Doch bisher war der Schnatz noch kein einziges Mal aufgetaucht. Harry blickte hinüber zu dem gegnerischen Sucher, doch auch der schien bisher noch nichts entdeckt zu haben. Plötzlich sah er etwas Goldenes aufblitzen, nur einige Meter vom rechten Ring der Hufflepuffs entfernt. Aber obwohl der andere Sucher die ganze Zeit dort seine Krise zog, war der Schnatz ihm noch nicht aufgefallen. Das war Harrys Chance. Plötzlich fegte er mit einem rasanten Tempo über das Feld und versuchte alles aus seinem Besen raus zu holen. Tosender Beifall erklang von den Rängen der Slytherins. Nun war auch der andere Sucher auf den Schnatz aufmerksam geworden und war natürlich im Vorteil da er sich genau in dessen Nähe befand. Doch schon war Harry ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Beide wagten einen Sturzflug in die Tiefe. Doch als hätte der Schnatz ihr Vorhaben erkannt, sank er noch tiefer. Und die beiden Sucher waren jetzt auf gleicher Höhe und nährten sich immer mehr dem Boden. Einige Zuschauer hielten sich vor Aufregung die Hände vor den Mund und andere kniffen sogar schon ihre Augen zu. Plötzlich wurde es dem anderen Sucher jedoch zu riskant und er zog seinen Besen wieder hoch. Doch Harry stürzte immer weiter in die tiefe und hörte die entsetzten Schreie von den Zuschauerrängen, doch er stoppte nicht, er wollte dieses Spiel unter allen Umständen gewinnen. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen für welches Haus er eigentlich gerade spielte. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter war Harry vom Boden entfernt und griff blitzschnell nach dem Schnatz. Im selben Tempo riß er seinen Besen wieder aus dem Sturzflug hoch und streifte den Rasen nur noch mit seinen Beinen. Triumphierend hielt er nun die geflügelte Goldkugel in die Höhe.  
Nun ertönte von allen Rängen tosender Beifall. Bei solch einem Wagemut konnten sich auch die anderen Häuser nicht mehr zurückhalte. Nur die Hufflepuffs waren ein wenig enttäuscht, aber dennoch beeindruckt von Harrys Können. - Slytherin hat mit hundertachtzig zu sechzig Punkten gewonnen- erschall wieder die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

Kurze Zeit später war eine riesige Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin zu Gange.  
Harry saß mit einem großen Krug voll Butterbier, zusammen mit Riddle auf einem Sofa. Doch die ganze Zeit redete Riddle im Monolog, wie begeistert er doch von Harrys waghalsigem Sturzflug war und das er gewiß einmal einer der brühmtesten Quidditchspieler sein würde. Doch langsam nahm Harry nur noch ein einziges Lallen war, da sich Riddle schon mehre Sektgläser und Liköre gegönnt hatte. Als er wider ansetzte ein weiteres Glas zu leeren, hielt Harry ihn auf. "Riddle, meinst du nicht das es langsam reicht? Du hast wirklich schon genug getrunken. Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber mal etwas hinlegen." "Mir geht's aber hervorragend!", widersprach Riddle und trank sein Glas auf ex aus. Als Harry Riddle dabei beobachtete wie dieser sein Glas in einem Schluck leerte, dachte er verärgert bei sich: So ein Idiot. Was interessiert es mich eigentlich, wenn er sich besäuft und morgen einen Kater hat?! Etwas Besseres hat doch dieser zukünftige Massenmörder gar nicht verdient.  
Gerade wollte Riddle aufstehen um sich ein weiters Glas einzuschenken, fiel jedoch dann sofort wider schwankend zurück aufs Sofa. "So, dass ist jetzt genug! Ich bringe dich auf dein Zimmer, und keine Widerrede!" "Ach Harry, ...sei doch nischt so ein Schpie...Spielverderber," brachte er nuschelnd hervor, stütze sich jedoch bereitwillig auf Harrys Schulter ab und lies sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Alle Augen waren erstaunt auf Riddle gerichtet. Das er sich so sehr voll laufen lies, waren sie wohl nicht von ihm gewöhnt.  
Harry wusste selbst nicht warum er das tat, aber auf jeden Fall versuchte er nun Riddle ins Bett zu befördern, welcher sich allerdings weigerte. "Isch bin aber nisch müde!" "Du bist voll blau! Du gehörst ins Bett!" "Isch geh aber nu...nur, wenn du mit komm..sch...st!" "Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir ins Bett gehen!" Harry wusste einfach nicht was er von diesen Riddle halten sollte. Das sich Riddle so gehen lassen konnte, hätte er nicht erwartet. -Was sagte man denn dazu, ein betrunkener Möchtegern-Lord, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Du legst dich jetzt gefälligst ins Bett!", befahl Harry und zerrte Riddle zu seinem Bett. Riddle sagte nun zwar nichts mehr, weil er dazu wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr in der Lage war, aber er schloss Harry in seine Arme und ließ sich mit ihm auf sein Bett fallen. Dieser war im ersten Moment einfach zu überrascht, als das er irgendwas hätte tun können. Er spürte Riddles warmen Atem über seine Wange streifen und eine Hand, welche durch seine Haare glitt und sein Gesicht näher an das seines Gegenüber zog, dessen Augen rubinrot leuchteten. Harrys Geist war in diesem Moment völlig vernebelt. Plötzlich spürte er sanfte, weiche Lippen auf seinen, welche aber immer fordernder wurden. In seinem ganzen Körper breitet sich ein unbeschreibliches warmes und angenehmes Gefühl aus, welches alle bisherigen Glücksgefühle weit in den Schatten stellte. Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal vollkommen geborgen und von all seinen Ängsten und unnützen Gedanken befreit. Er spürte eine sanfte Zunge bittend um Einlaß, über seine Lippen streichen und beinah hätte er diesen auch gewährt, wenn nicht im selben Moment ein klopfen an der Tür erklungen wäre und eine bekannte Stimme die anscheinend Steve gehörte: "Harry bist du hier, wenn ja, komm bitte gleich denn die anderen wollen alle noch für dich auf unseren Sieg anstoßen." Mit diesem Worten verschwand Steve wider und lies einen völlig verwirrten Harry zurück. Der sich entsetzt von Riddle losgerissen hatte und geschockt eine Hand auf seinen Mund hielt. Den Tränen nahe stürzte Harry entsetzt über sich selbst aus dem Zimmer und lies einen ebenso verstörten Riddle zurück, der ihm irritiert nachsah.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 6:  
Er hatte ihn geküsst, er hatte ihn wirklich geküsst, und ihm, ihm hatte es sogar gefallen. Harry verfluchte sich für diesen Gedanken. Er hasste Riddle doch mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt. Das war doch widerlich, dass war doch einfach nur pervers. Der Kerl hatte seine Eltern getötet und wollte ihm auch schon mehrere Male sein Leben nehmen. Und jetzt, ...ja was war jetzt. Sollte er das 'Spiel' so fortsetzen, wie er es begonnen hatte,...ging das überhaupt noch, er konnte doch nicht so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Der Kerl hätte ihm schließlich fast seine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt. Aber er hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, er konnte nicht einfach davonlaufen!  
Harry spürte noch immer das angenehme Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass er sich völlig in den unterirdischen Kerkergängen verlaufen hatte, aber dass spielte nun auch keine Rolle mehr. Er hatte ohnehin keine Lust mehr auf die Feier zu gehen. Erschöpft lies er sich an der kalten Steinwand hinuntersinken und bedeckte mit den Händen sein Gesicht. Wie hatte er das nur tun können...  
Die ganze Szene spielte sich wider in seinem Kopf ab. Als ob er damit diese Gedanken vertreiben könnte, grub er seine Fingernägel in sein Gesicht und hinterließ einige Kratzer. Es brachte nichts hier herumzusitzen und sich den Kopf darüber zu zermartern. Das machte auch nichts mehr ungeschehen. Er musste nach vorne sehen! Kurz entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg, zu den Räumen der Slytherins, vorausgesetzt er ging gerade nicht in die falsche Richtung. Aber er hatte Glück und fand erstaunlicher Weise früher als erwartet in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. "Da bist du ja endlich, wir dachten schon du kommst gar nicht mehr!", begrüßte ihn ein vor Freude strahlender Steve. "Tut mir leid, aber ich bin einfach nur müde", sagte Harry matt und begab sich in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
Er spürte die enttäuschten Blicke der anderen auf sich ruhen, aber er war einfach viel zu müde und verwirrt. Er musste erst einmal das eben Geschehende richtig verarbeiten.  
Als sich Harry grade ins Bett gelegt hatte hörte er sich nährende Schritte. Er blinzelte zur Tür und erblickte einen besorgten Clive. "Geht es dir nicht gut, oder ist irgendetwas passiert", fragte er in einem sanften Tonfall und setzte sich auf Harrys Bettkante. "Nein es ist nichts", murmelte Harry. "Ich bin nur sehr müde." "Woher sind die Kratzspuren auf deiner Wange?" "Ich hab' mich nur gestoßen". Für den ersten Moment herrschte vollkommende Stille. Bis jedoch Clive wider das Wort erhob: "Na gut, wenn du meinst. Aber falls doch was sein sollte, werde ich steht's ein offenes Ohr für dich haben", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Clive und ging wieder hinunter zu den anderen.  
Es dauerte jedoch lange bis Harry seinen erwünschten Schlaf fand. Um Mitternacht hörte er wie seine Zimmergenossen den Schlafsaal betraten. Sie wussten nicht dass Harry noch wach war, da dieser seine Augen geschlossen hatte und versuchten daher so leise wie möglich zu sein um ihn nicht zu wecken. Doch als alle schon längst am schlafen waren, wälzte Harry sich noch lange im Bett, um den auf ihn hereinstürmenden Erinnerungen, an all seine Begegnungen mit dem dunklen Lord und dem heutigen Abend zu entfliehen. Erst gegen drei Uhr Morgens fand er seine lang ersehnte Ruhe.  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Riddle mit einem schmerzhaften Hämmern in seinem Kopf und schaffte es daher nicht auch nur irgendeinen klaren Gedanken an den vorigen Abend zu fassen. "Nie wieder Alkohol", wimmerte er und rieb sich die Schläfen. Warum hatte er sich am letzen Abend eigentlich so voll laufen lassen. Ach ja, es war ja wegen der Siegesfeier und vor allem, weil Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Und was ist dann passiert?   
Langsam kehrten Riddles Erinnerungen an den vorigen Abend zurück. Er hatte sich ja so was von lächerlich gemacht. Hoffentlich war sein guter Ruf auf der Schule jetzt nicht zerstört. Was werden wohl die anderen jetzt über ihn denken, wenn sie ihn sehen. Bestimmt werden sie denken ,da kommt ja der Alkoholsüchtige Musterschüler'. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Riddle trotz seiner enormen Kopfschmerzen schmunzeln. Es würde sich jedoch gewiß niemand wagen etwas zu sagen, dafür achteten und bewunderten ihn alle viel zu sehr, nur hoffentlich war das immer noch so.  
Aber was war denn nun danach geschehen. Wie war er in sein Zimmer gekommen? Harry! Genau, Harry hatte ihn hierher gebracht. Und was geschah dann? Plötzlich schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und er hätte sich auch am liebsten gleich die Kugel gegeben. Er war über Harry regelrecht hergefallen! "Verdammt, ich Vollidiot!", brüllte Riddle aufgebracht und krallte sich mit den Händen in seinen Haaren fest, da sich das Hämmern in seinem Kopf nun noch mehr verstärkt hatte. Was sollte Harry jetzt bloß von ihm denken? Er hatte ja schon von Anfang an gewusst, dass der Junge etwas Besonderes für ihn war. Aber er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er für Harry mehr empfand, als nur Freundschaft. Als Harry noch nicht hier an Hogwarts war, hätte er noch nicht einmal geglaubt, dass er so etwas wie Freundschaft und Zuneigung empfinden konnte. Aber jetzt hasste ihn Harry gewiss!  
Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hinunter zum Frühstückstisch gehen um Harry nicht unter die Augen treten zu müssen. Doch leider schien dieser Gedanke Jemand anderem auch schon gekommen zu sein, denn als Riddle wenig später die große Halle betrat, saß ein völlig übermüdeter Harry am Tisch. Sollte er lieber wider gehen? Doch Harry hatte ihn schon erblickt. Jetzt war es zu spät. Wenn er jetzt ging, würde Harry bestimmt glauben, dass er ihm für alles die Schuld gab würde und das wäre nun wirklich nicht fair. Also ging er mit gesenktem Kopf hinüber zu seinem Platz neben Harry, ohne einmal aufzusehen und murmelte ein kaum verständliches "Guten Morgen" Harry erwiderte ebenso leise seinen Morgengruß und wagte sich nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Hastig versuchte er sein Frühstück hinunter zu schlingen, um so schnell wie möglich die Halle wieder verlassen zu können.  
"Es tut mir leid wegen gestern", nuschelte Riddle und merkte wie er bei diesen Worten rot anlief. "Vergessen wir einfach was gestern geschehen ist", meinte Harry, der ebenso rot angelaufen war. "Wirklich?...Heißt das du bist mir nicht böse und wir können weiterhin Freunde bleiben?!" "Nein ich bin dir nicht böse. Du warst halt betrunken. Da können solche Malheure nun mal vorkommen", antwortete Harry verlegen. In diesen Moment fiel Riddle ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Und auf Riddles Gesicht breitete sich das schon allzu bekannte sanfte Lächeln aus. Harry erwiderte es mit einem breiten Grinsen und fügte hinzu: "Aber lass lieber deine Finger vom Alkohol, der bekommt dir nicht gut."  
"Ich werd's mir merken." "Heute dürfen wir doch nach Hogsmeade. Kommst du auch mit?", wechselte Harry das Thema. "Gern."  
Es schien wirklich so als wäre alles wider wie vorher, doch das war es nicht. Zumindest nicht für Riddle denn Gefühle ließen sich nicht einfach vergessen.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 7:  
Kurze Zeit später befanden Harry und Riddle sich schon in Hogsmeade und standen nun vor dem Honigtopf. Harry kaufte sich Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung und Schokofrösche. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den drei Besen. Sie setzten sich in eine leere und Stille Ecke. Als erstes bestellte sich Harry einen Krug Butterbier, Riddle hingen ein Glas Kürbissaft. Im ersten Moment würde man denken, dass nichts vorgefallen wäre, doch Riddle war sehr schweigsam und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Er beobachtete desinteressiert die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas und schwenkte es leicht in der Hand. "...Riddle,...RIDDLE!", plötzlich wurde er jedoch von einer leicht genervten Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Verwundert blickte er in zwei Smaragde, welche ihn verärgert anfunkelten. Sofort widmete er sich wider verlegen seinem Glas. "Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" "Ähm...nein, tut mir leid, was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte sich Riddle. "Ich habe dich gefragt, was du eigentlich für die Zukunft planst", wenn Harry seinen Auftrag erfüllen wollte, musste er endlich zur Sache kommen und herausfinden was Riddles krankem Hirn entsprang. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schulter und brachte nur ein kaum verständliches: "Weis ich noch nicht", zustande. Mit dieser Antwort konnte Harry nun wirklich nichts anfangen. Aber würde er Riddle jetzt weiter ausfragen, wäre es wahrscheinlich zu auffällig, also beließ er es dabei.  
Als sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren verschwand Riddle sofort in die Bibliothek und bat Harry ihn nicht zu stören. Er hatte schon viel zu lange sein eigentliches Ziel aus den Augen verloren. Er wollte schließlich der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten werden, dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal herausgefunden wo sich die Kammer des Schreckens befand. Harry lenkte ihn einfach zu sehr davon ab.  
Schon längst war das Abendessen vorbei und eigentlich sollten schon alle in ihren Schlafräumen sein, aber dies galt nicht für Riddle schließlich war er Vertrauensschüler. Glücklicherweise hatte er die Erlaubnis bekommen in die verbotene Abteilung einzudringen, schließlich war er für die anderen der vertrauenswürdigste Schüler, den Hogwarts zu bieten hatte, vor allem für den Schuldirektor Armando Dippet. Nur Professor Dumbledore schien ihm zu misstrauen, aber was sollte schon eine einzige Person ändern, zumal man ihn ja in letzter Zeit kaum noch zu Gesicht bekam. Was bestimmt seine Gründe hatte, aber die interessierten Riddle recht wenig. So hatte er immerhin freie Hand, da er nicht ständig unter Dumbledores Aufsicht war. Langsam fielen Riddle vor Müdigkeit schon fast die Augen zu. Er musste endlich ins Bett. Grade wollte er die Bücher wider in die Regale einräumen, als ihm auf einmal ein großes schwarzes Buch in die Hände fiel, was laut dem Titel nur über Verwandlungszauber handelte. Warum befand sich so ein Buch in der verbotenen Abteilung. Es war sehr verstaubt, als hätte es seit Jahren niemand mehr angerührt. Er wollte es öffnen, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht. Plötzlich ertönte eine rauhe Stimme aus dem Buch: "Wie lautet dein Name?" Vor Schreck wäre Riddle das Buch fast aus den Händen gefalle. "Tom Vorlost Riddle", antwortete er schließlich etwas verunsichert und betrachtete das Buch skeptisch. "Dann besitzt du nicht die Befugnis dieses Buch zu öffnen", entgegnete das Buch spöttisch.  
Das war doch wohl das letzte. Dieses alte, verkommene Buch wollte sich einfach nicht öffnen lassen, egal welchen Zauber er anwandte. Dabei war er doch der Erbe Salazar Slytherins und niemand hatte das Recht sich ihm zu wiedersetzen. "Ich bin verdammt noch mal der Erbe Salazars Slytherin und keiner wiedersetzt sich meinem Willen", fluchte er mit leiser Stimme, damit falls doch Jemand in der Nähe war, er diese Worte nicht vernahm. "Na wenn das so ist", raunte das Buch und öffnete sich ganz von alleine. Entgeistert schaute Riddle das Buch an, welches von innen drin hol war, doch in diesem, lag ein kleines grünes Buch, auf welchem das Slytherinwappen abgebildet war. In silbernen Buchstaben stand auf dem Buchrücken 'Salazar Slytherin'. Fassungslos starrte Riddle auf das kleine grüne Buch. Danach hatte er all die Jahre gesucht, dabei war es direkt vor seiner Nase. Aber anscheinend war es nicht einmal den Lehrern aufgefallen, oder sie wussten nichts mit einem Buch was sich nicht öffnen ließ anzufangen und haben daher die verbotene Abteilung als Abstellkammer für dieses genutzt.  
Seine große Müdigkeit hatte Riddle längst vergessen. Gebannt schlug er das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Das Buch beherbergte viele Geheimnisse, Zum Beispiel wie man seine Erinnerung in einem Tagebuch aufbewahren konnte, oder wie man die Gefühle anderer Beeinflussen konnte. Aber auch die unverzeihlichen Flüche fand er in dem Buch vor. Schließlich fand er das, was er all die Jahre gesucht hatte. Das Geheimnis wie er in die Kammer des Schreckens gelangen konnte. Er hatte durch das Tagebuch seiner Mutter von seiner Herkunft und der Kammer des Schreckens erfahren, welches die einzige Erinnerung an sie war. Sie sollte laut der Erzählung seiner Erzieherin im Heim kurz vor ihrem Tode gewünscht haben dass er es an seinem elften Geburtstag erhalten solle und dies nur für ihn bestimmt sei.  
Wissbegierig las er sich die Seite durch und stockte leicht. Was, die Kammer des Schreckens sollte im Mädchenklo aufzufinden sein?! Das musste doch ein Witz sein! Warum im Mädchenklo? Er konnte doch nicht einfach so ins Mädchenklo spazieren. Natürlich war dies ein sicheres Versteck, da schließlich niemand die Kammer des Schreckens im Mädchenklo vermuten würde. Aber dennoch kam es ihm sehr unglaubwürdig vor. Jedoch sollte er jetzt lieber langsam ins Bett gehen, wenn er nicht vor hatte morgen zu verschlafen, obwohl der nächste Morgen eigentlich schon längst begonnen hatte. Es war genau genommen zwei Uhr morgens. Durch diesen Gedanken geleitet, legte er das kleine Buch wider in das schwarze und stellte es zurück ins Regal, denn wahrscheinlich war es darin am besten aufgehoben, wenn es all die Jahre niemand entdeckt hatte.

Riddle versank sofort in seinen Träumen als er im Bett lag und die Augen schloß. Doch seine Träume drehten sich weder um den Triumph endlich herausgefunden zu haben wo sich die Kammer des Schreckens befand, noch um seine bevorstehende Zukunft, als größter Zauberer der Welt, sonder nur um ihn, 'Harry Potter'. Alles kam ihm so real vor, als könnte er Harrys Lippen wirklich auf seinen spüren, ihn wirklich fühlen. Doch als ihn am nächsten Morgen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen weckten musste er zu der Erkenntnis kommen, dass dies alles nur seinen Wünschen entsprang und niemals Wirklichkeit würde. Aber eins wusste er genau, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Wie sollte er denn stets seine Maske bei beibehalten, wenn Harry ihm so nahe war. So ein guter Schauspieler war selbst er nicht. Seit ihrem ersten Kuß fühlte Riddle stets dieses Verlangen und dennoch gleichzeitig diese Unsicherheit wenn Harry bei ihm war. Das war ihm gestern in Hogsmead zur Genüge klar geworden. Auch wenn es ihm zuwider war das ausgerechnet er in dessen Adern das Blut von Salazar Slytherin fließt, verliebt war, und dazu noch in einen Jungen! Doch daran konnte er nichts mehr ändern. Das einzige was ihm blieb war sich zu entscheiden, ob er Harry weiterhin vorspielen sollte das er nur ein Freund für ihn war, was ebenso hoffnungslos wie die zweite Variante war, nämlich dass er versuchen würde Harrys Herz für sich zu gewinnen. Doch beides könnte ihm auch seinen guten Ruf kosten. Dennoch entschied er sich dafür Harry für sich zu gewinnen. Schließlich war es doch schon immer ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, die, welche er brauchte, zu bezaubern, warum sollte das bei Harry anders sein.

Kurz entschlossen ging er ins Badezimmer und kleidete sich danach an. Nun war er auf dem Weg in die große Halle. Selbstsicher lies er seinen Blick über den Slytherin Tisch schweifen und verharrte bei Harry. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln setzte er sich neben ihn. "Guten Morgen Harry." "Morgen Riddle. Scheinst ja wirklich gut gelaunt zu sein." "Ja, bin ich auch. Ich habe gestern einen interessanten Fund gemacht." Bei diesen Worten horchte Harry auf. "Was war das denn für ein Fund?" "Das kann ich dir leider nicht verraten." Harry warf ihm einen enttäuschten Blick zu. Das war doch die Gelegenheit Harry seine Gefühle zu gestehen. "Na gut, aber nur unter vier Augen." Harry strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und folgte Riddle aus der großen Halle.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 8:  
Riddle wusste nicht womit er anfangen sollte, ob er zuerst Harry seine Gefühle gestehen sollte oder zuerst über seine Entdeckung berichten sollte. Harry beschäftigte Riddle jedoch momentan einfach mehr und außerdem war es sicherer als erstes Harrys Reaktion abzuwarten und wenn diese positiv ausfallen sollte ihm dann alles über die Kammer des Schreckens zu erzählen, als umgekehrt. Denn was wenn Harry danach so angewidert von ihm war, das er sein Geheimnis überall ausplaudern würde, oder eher beide Geheimnisse: Das über die Kammer des Schreckens und das er ihn begehrt. Wahrscheinlich könnte er Hogwarts dann in kürzester Zeit verlassen.

Sie entfernten sich immer weiter vom Schulgebäude, bis es Harry schließlich zu bunt wurde: "Riddle warum rückst du nicht endlich mit der Sprache raus. Hier ist doch niemand der es hören könnte. Einen stundenlangen Spaziergang hatte ich nicht geplant."  
Aus seinen Gedanken verschreckt starrte Riddle Harry verwirrt an bis er schließlich ein stotterndes: "Äh...ach, ja Entschuldigung...ich..." Riddle wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, als Harry ihn skeptischen musterte. Er machte sich hier doch vollkommen lächerlich!  
Sie hatten nun vor einer alten hohen Fichte am Rande des verbotenen Waldes gehalten.  
Riddles Puls raste und er spürte wie sich eine ungewohnte Hitze in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Es fiel ihm schwer Harrys fragenden Blick stand zu halten. Er musste es einfach sagen, jetzt oder nie!   
"Harry bevor ich dir auch nur irgend Geheimnis anvertraue muss ich dir erst etwas anderes gestehen, aber bevor ich es dir sage musst du mir hoch und heilig versprechen, dass du mich deswegen nicht hassen wirst." Riddle war bewusst, das es unrecht war dies zu verlangen, da Harry nicht einmal eine Ahnung hatte was er ihm nun gestehen wollte, doch hatte es ihn je interessiert ob seine zukünftigen Pläne recht oder unrecht waren? Das war nicht nötig, denn er stand über solchen belanglosen Dingen. Sich zu fragen ob er das Richtige oder das Falsche tat, war nicht seine Art, denn er erschuf seine eigenen Gesetze, angetrieben von einem unersättlichen Machthunger.  
"Ja schon gut, ich werde dich schon nicht hassen", ich tue es nämlich schon, dachte Harry insgeheim. "Also gut", fuhr Riddle fort und hoffte, dass man ihm seine Nervosität nicht anmerken konnte. "Harry, ich...ich brauche dich", dass war zwar nicht das was er sagen wollte aber Harry würde wohl verstehen was er damit meinte, doch als er in Harrys Ausdrucksloses Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass dies nicht der Fall war. "Wofür", brachte Harry sachlich hervor, da er glaubte dass was auch immer Riddle von ihm verlangen würde, mit der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun haben musste.  
"Nein Harry, du missverstehst mich", Riddle brachte es nicht fertig ihm offen zu sagen was er empfand. Aber wenn er es ihm nicht sagen konnte, was sollte er dann tun?  
"Riddle, bitte komm langsam zur Sache wir müssen in...", Harry stockte und schaute entsetzt auf seine Uhr. "Riddle wir müssen los, der Unterricht hat bereits begonnen!"  
Harry wollte grade loslaufen als Riddle seinen rechten Arm um Harrys Taille legte und mit der linken Hand Harrys Gesicht dem seinen näher brachte. Er lies seine Lippen sanft auf denen des Jungen der lebte ruhen. Harrys Augen waren verschreck geweitet und ohne weiter zu überlegen was er tat entzog er sich Riddles Griff und versetzte ihm einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht.  
Riddle taumelte einige Schritte zurück bis er wider zum stehen kam. Aus seinem Mundwinkel floß Blut und wie erstarrt ruhten seine Augen auf Harry. Dieser war ebenso unfähig zu einer Bewegung und versuchte das aufkommende Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, welches durch den flüchtigen Kuß entstanden war zu verdrängen. Ebenso das unbehagliche Gefühl der Reue, als er Riddles Verletzung sah, welche nicht nur an seinem Mundwinkel erkennbar wurde sondern auch an seinem immer noch starren Blick.  
Doch er durfte keine Gefühle wie Zuneigung und Reue gegenüber Riddle entwickeln! Dieser Kerl war ein gefühlskalter, skrupelloser, größenwahnsinniger Killer!  
Obwohl, so unglaubwürdig es auch klang, konnte er anscheinend doch so etwas wie Gefühle gegenüber einem anderen Menschen, abgesehen von Haß, Zorn und Eifersucht entwickeln.  
Harry fühlte sich wie in einer Zwickmühle. Entweder könnte er jetzt weglaufen und seine Chance zunichte machen seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, oder Riddles Gefühle für sich nutzen. Doch sein momentanes Entsetzen, überwog seine Vernunft. Er drehte sich ohne ein weiters Wort um und stürzte zurück ins Schloß. Riddle stand noch immer bewegungslos an Ort und Stelle. Er spürte einen Knoten in seinem Hals, ein gewisses Gefühl von Übelkeit und ein ungewohntes Brennen in seinen Augen. Als hätte man ihm einen Stromschlag verpaßt, schlug er plötzlich mit all seiner Kraft gegen den Stamm des Nadelbaumes, dessen Rinde unter diesem Zusammenprall an einigen Stellen zu splittern beging. Riddle spürte wie seine Augen feucht wurden, aber er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und hier anfangen zu heulen!  
So tief würde er nicht sinken. Stattdessen, ließ er sich am rauhen Stamm des geschundenen Baumes niedersinken, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine Haare. Er warf sich innerlich tausend Flüche entgegen. Jetzt würde Harry ihn wirklich hassen, aber es war seine eigene Schuld. Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein, zu glauben Harry würde seine kranken Gefühle erwidern.  
Aber er wollte ihn! Nur ihn! Und er würde ihn nicht so einfach aufgeben. Es war ihm völlig gleich was der Preis sein sollte. Selbst sein Ehrgefühl ließ er nun außer Acht. Entschlossen erhob sich Riddle und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Rückweg. Er würde nun ohnehin für Aufmerksamkeit sorgen, da ausgerechnet er zu spät zum Unterricht kam, da wollte er die Zeit nicht noch länger mit sinnlosem Rumsitzen verschwänden. Schließlich wollte er seinen guten Ruf nicht völlig verlieren. Ihm würde gewiss noch eine gute Ausrede einfallen, warum er zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen war.   
Doch das war gar nicht nötig, denn als Riddle das Klassenzimmer betrat, war noch kein Lehrer anwesend. Dabei war Professor Grant, ihr Ersatz Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkelen Künste, sonst doch stets pünktlich. Er war der momentane Ersatz für Dumbeldore, da dieser anscheinend verhindert war. "Wo ist Professor Grant" erkundigte er sich bei dem neben ihm sitzenden Steve. "Weis auch nicht, ich glaub er wurde eben zu Armando Dippet befohlen. Aber warum kommst du erst so spät?" "Bin ich dir in irgend einer Weise Rechenschaft schuldig?", entgegnete Riddle mit einem kalten Unterton. "Nein...Natürlich nicht!", brachte Steve nervös hervor. Dies zauberte Riddle ein überhebliches Grinsen auf's Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte die Schüler ihre Achtung vor ihm trotz allem noch nicht verloren.  
Riddles Suchender Blick wanderte durch die Reihen, aber nirgendwo konnte er Harry entdecken.

Nachwort: Ausnahmsweise habe ich mich dazu entschlossen mal ein Nachwort zu dem Kapitel zu verfassen. Tut mir leid, dass sich die Geschichte so in die Länge zieht, aber ich versuche es schon so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Ich glaub es wäre ein wenig seltsam gewesen, wenn sich Harry Riddle nach seinem Geständnis gleich in die Arme geworfen hätte. Bitte nicht enttäuscht sein, falls sich manche mehr erhofft hatten.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 9:  
Harry befand sich währenddessen auf dem Nordturm und versuchte sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, was grade passiert war. Er war nun wirklich nicht in der Lage am Unterricht teilzunehmen, schon alleine weil Riddle auch dort anwesend sein würde. Er konnte sich zumindest nicht vorstellen, dass Riddle immer noch am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes stände. Schon alleine das Riddle versuchte seinen guten Ruf als bester und vertrauenswürdigster Schüler zu wahren, würde ihn daran hindern auch nur jemals eine einzige Unterrichtsstunde abwesend zu sein.  
Hatte es eigentlich noch Sinn für Harry hier zu verweilen? Sollte er nicht lieber in seine Zeit zu seinen Freunden zurückkehren? Aber dann müsste er sich doch wenigstens von Clive verabschieden.  
Doch wenn er zurückkehren würde ohne seinen Auftrag erfüllt zu haben, wären nicht nur alle enttäuscht von ihm und die Hoffnung das er seine Eltern je wiedersehen könnte zunichtegemacht, nein, die Zauberwelt wäre dazu noch in größter Gefahr, denn wie sollten sie sich gegen die Todesesser und den dunkeln Lord, der stärker denn je war schützen?!  
Harry wusste nicht genau wie lange er schon hier oben in der Kälte saß, sie war ihm zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt schien schon sein ganzer Körper gefroren zu sein. Also verließ er den Nordturm und machte sich auf den Weg in die Slytherin Schlafräume. Der Unterricht war zwar noch im vollen Gange, aber Harry war das gleichgültig. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch schlafen und vergessen was heute geschehen war. Natürlich war ihm gewiss das er am nächsten Tag eine Standpauke von den Lehrern zu erwarten hatte, wenn er sich heute einfach vom Unterricht fernhielt, aber dass war immerhin noch besser als Riddle zu begegnen.

Währenddessen saß Riddle aufmerksam und selbstbewusst wie eh und je im Unterricht. Doch sobald der Unterricht geendet hatte, kreisten seine Gedanken wieder um Harry. Er hatte jedoch keinen Grund sich zu sorgen, im Gegenteil, er schmiedete eher Pläne wie er Harrys Herz für sich gewinnen konnte, schließlich bekam er immer was er wollte und er duldete es nicht, dass sich irgend jemand seinem Prinzipien widersetze.

Harry erwachte erst am späten Nachmittag. Blinzelnd nahm er den besorgten Blick von Clive wahr, welcher auf einem Stuhl, neben seinem Bett saß. "Endlich bist du wach! Ging es dir nicht gut, oder ist irgendwas passiert? Oder warum warst du nicht beim Unterricht?", überhäufte ihn Clive mit fragen, doch er lies Harry gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen: "Das finde ich total ungerecht! Professor Hammond, war sehr verärgert, da du nicht zu Verwandlung erschienen bist und dich nicht abgemeldet hast. Dabei kannst du doch gar nichts dafür, wenn es dir schlecht geht! Er meinte, ich solle dich zu ihm schicken! Ist das nicht ungerecht?!" Irritiert starrte Harry hinüber zu Clive. Er hatte doch nie behauptet das er gefehlt hat weil es ihm schlecht ging, obwohl dass ja in gewisser Weise eigentlich zutraf. Aber das war nun mal Clives Art, er lies einen gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, bevor er sich nicht alles von der Seele geredet hatte.  
Anstatt auf Clives Fragen zu antworten, stand Harry auf und erkundigte sich noch mal: "Jetzt gleich?" Nun hatte er Clive völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht, der wusste nämlich nicht im Geringsten was Harry meinte: "Was jetzt gleich?" "Na, ob ich jetzt gleich zu Professor Hammond gehen soll?" "Äh...ja, aber dir geht es doch nicht gut! Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber wieder hinlegen. Ich werde dich bei Professor Hammond entschuldigen." "Nicht nötig", erwiderte Harry: "Mir geht es schon wieder viel besser." Mit diesen Worten drehte er Clive den Rücken zu und verlies die Räume der Slytherins.  
Wenig später stand nun Harry an der Tür zu Hammonds Büro. Doch als er klopfte erhielt er keine Antwort. Daher öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und erblickte den alten Mann, welcher von einem Berg an Büchern umstellt war und genüßlich an seiner Pfeife zog. Harry stand nun genau vor dessen Pult und räusperte sich leicht, um Professor Hammond auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Der alte Mann nahm wie in Zeitlupe die Pfeife aus dem Mund und sah zu Harry auf und musterte ihn erst einmal eine geraume Zeit, bis er endlich die unangenehme Stille durchbrach: "Sind sie also doch noch erschienen Mr. Potter. Nun gut, dann möchte ich ihnen mal ihre Strafaufgabe für grundloses und unentschuldigtes Fehlen am Unterricht bekannt geben. Sie werden das Pokalzimmer gründlichst reinigen. Ich werde nachher irgendwann vorbeikommen und mich vergewissern, dass auch keine Stelle übersehen wurde."  
" Professor Hammond, mir ging es einfach nicht gut. Daher konnte ich auch nicht zu ihrem Unterricht erscheinen."  
"Stehen sie wenigstens zu dem was sie tun!", herrschte ihn der alte Mann an. Seine Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt und seine Stimme klang nun mahnend: "Ich dulde es nicht von ihnen belogen zu werden. Ich hab sie selbst gesehen, wie sie den Nordturm verlassen haben!"

Wenig später stand Harry mit knurrendem Magen im Pokalzimmer. Das Abendessen war schon im vollen Gange, doch Professor Hammond, hatte ihm untersagt hinunter in die große Halle zu gehen, bevor dass Pokalzimmer nicht vollständig gereinigt war. Aber bis er fertig war, würde dass Essen schon längst vorbei sein. Vielleicht könnte er sich ja noch später unbemerkt in die Küche schleichen.  
Plötzlich spürte Harry einen warmen Lufthauch über seinen Nacken streifen und drehte sich erschrocken um, wobei er einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte. Vor ihm stand Riddle mit einem breitem Grinsen und sagte mit leiser, aber für Harry noch gut verständlicher Stimme: "Seit wann bist du denn so schreckhaft?" "Was willst du hier?", fauchte Harry ihn an.  
"Dir helfen", antwortete Riddle gelassen. "Du weist genau, das dies nicht gestattet ist und ich nur noch mehr Dreck am Stecken habe, wenn Professor Hammond erfährt das du mir geholfen hast. Und du würdest ebenso viel Ärger bekommen und dir noch deinen guten Ruf ruinieren", sagte Harry mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme. "Der Alte wird es doch gar nicht mitbekommen. Ich hab gesehen wie er eben mit einem ganzen Stapel Hausarbeiten zur Korrektur in seinem Büro verschwunden ist. Dafür wird er noch einige Stunden benötigen und bis dahin sind wir ohnehin schon fertig. Also was ist, nimmst du meine Hilfe an?" "NEIN, verdammt noch mal! Zum Einen, möchte ich nichts riskieren, das er doch noch hier auftaucht und zum Anderen, wem habe ich es denn zu verdanken, dass ich hier schuften darf?" "Was kann ich dafür, wenn du es nicht für nötig hältst zum Unterricht zu erscheinen? Außerdem war es ja nur ein Angebot", mit diesen Worten verschwand Riddle aus dem Zimmer. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Riddle wahrscheinlich Harrys erstes Opfer gewesen.

Geschafft kehrte Harry nach getaner Arbeit in die Schlafräume zurück um sich seinen Tarnumhang zu holen. Denn das Abendessen, war wie schon vorhergesehen vorbei, doch sein Magen rebellierte immer noch. Die anderen schliefen schon. Leise schlich Harry zu seinem Bett und schaltete seine Nachttischlampe an. Doch zu Harrys großer Verwunderung, stand schon ein Tablett mit verschiedenen Aufschnitten, Käse, unterschiedlichen Brotsorten und einem Glas Kürbissaft, auf seinem Nachttisch. Gewiss hatte er dies Clive zu verdanken, dachte Harry und wollte schon nach Messer und Brötchen greifen, als ihm ein Zettle auffiel, welcher ebenfalls auf dem Tablett lag. Schnell überflog Harry die Zeilen:  
Ich dachte mir du hättest vielleicht Hunger, da du schließlich das Abendessen verpasst hast und hab dir heimlich etwas aus der Küche geholt. Nebenbei, da du es ja wahrscheinlich noch nicht weißt, wo sich die Küche befindet, möchte ich dir den Weg beschreiben. Als erstes musst du in Richtung zur großen Halle gehen, dann von der Treppe aus gesehen nach links. Dann durch dir Tür, zu welcher du gelangst. Hinter der Tür befindet sich eine steinerne Treppenflucht in die Tiefe. Du gelangst von da aus in einen großen steinernen Korridor. In diesem mit Fackeln beleuchteten Korridor, befinden sich viele Gemälde, welche vorwiegend Essbares zeigen. Dort befindet sich auch ein Bild, mit einer silbernen Obstschale. Auch wenn es seltsam klingen mag, aber du musst die Birne die auf dem Bild zu sehen ist kitzeln, dann verwandelt sie sich nämlich in einen Türgriff. Und durch diese Tür, gelangst du dann in die Küche. Und keine Sorge, die Hauselfen, werfen dir dass Essen regelrecht hinterher.

Tom Vorlost Riddle

Erschrocken starrte Harry auf die Unterschrift. Also hatte ihm gar nicht Clive, sondern Riddle das Essen gebracht! Misstrauisch beäugte Harry das Essen. Was wenn Riddle nun wirklich einen Groll gegen ihn hegte und ihn vergiften wollte. Zuzutrauen, wäre es ihm ja. Aber warum sollte er sich dann die Mühe gemacht haben, eine Wegbeschreibung zur Küche anzufertigen, oder überhaupt seine Unterschrift darunter zu setzen? Noch eine Zeit lang, saß Harry unschlüssig auf seinem Bett, aber dann siegte der Hunger.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 10:  
Wie jeden Morgen weckte Clive Harry und wie jeden morgen verließen sie gemeinsam den Schlafraum, doch diesen Morgen, stand schon Jemand wartend vor der Tür.  
"Morgen Harry!...Morgen Clive", hängte Riddle noch beiläufig an, und musterte dabei kurz, den kleinen braunhaarigen Jungen, dann widmete er sich wieder voll und ganz Harry. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur in die große Halle begleiten." Etwas entgeistert starte Harry Riddle an. Was sollte das denn jetzt. "Sag mal Riddle, verfolgst du mich?" "Aber nein, wie kommst du denn darauf", entgegnete Riddle mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. "Riddle, lass mich bitte einfach nur in Ruhe!", sagte Harry und ging an Riddle vorbei, zur großen Halle. Clive schaute hilflos Harry hinterher und dann zu Riddle. Bis er schließlich zu der schlauen Erkenntnis kam: "Ihr habt euch gestritten, oder?" Riddle antwortete nicht, sonder warf nur einen abfälligen Blick auf Clive und verschwand ebenfalls, allerdings in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung.

'So eine eingebildete kleine Ratte!', fluchte Riddle innerlich. So etwas musste er sich nun wirklich nicht bieten lassen, vor allem nicht von so einem unbedeutendem 'Nichts', wie Harry! Aber leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass dies nicht stimmte. Harry war für ihn der einzige Mensch, außer sich selber, der eine Bedeutung in seinem Leben besaß!

Währenddessen saß Harry schon in der Halle und starrte desinteressiert auf sein Frühstück. "Harry was ist? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Harry drehte leicht den Kopf in Clives Richtung und sah dessen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. 'Ich mag ja Clive, aber warum muss er mich ständig so bemuttern? Hat er etwa kein eigenes Leben?', kurz darauf schalt sich Harry aber schon innerlich für diesen Gedanken. Schließlich konnte Clive nichts dafür, dass er so schlecht drauf war. "Es ist nichts, ich bin wahrscheinlich nur müde." Misstrauisch beäugte Clive Harry, welcher nun lustlos in ein mit Marmelade beschmiertes Brötchen biss. "Harry sag mir doch die Wahrheit. Vertraust du mir etwa nicht? Was ist zwischen dir und Riddle vorgefallen? Ihr habt euch doch sonst immer so gut verstanden." "Es ist nichts!", sagte Harry genervt und verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte Clive doch nicht jede Einzelheit seines Lebens erzählen. Dann wäre er erst Recht aufgeschmissen. Schließlich hatte er noch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry schwer schlucken. Ja, er hatte noch einen Auftrag, aber er war auf dem besten Wege diesen zu vermasseln. Doch was sollte er denn machen? Er konnte doch Riddle schlecht vorspielen das er in ihn verliebt war, nur um an Informationen zu kommen! Nicht Riddle wegen, der Typ hatte schließlich nichts Besseres verdient. Eher wegen sich selbst. Denn schon bei dem Gedanken, dass er eine Beziehung mit einem Jungen hätte und dann auch noch mit Tom Vorlost Riddle, oder mit anderen Worten Lord Voldemort, lies ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen und er verzog bei diesem Worten nur angewidert die Mundwinkel. Clive der ihn noch immer aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, verstand dies falsch und meinte schließlich: "Schmeckt es dir nicht? Also wenn das der Grund für deine Appetitlosigkeit ist, nimm dir doch einfach was anderes." "Clive...bitte halt endlich den Mund. Erstens du brauchst mich nicht ständig zu bemuttern, zweitens wenn es mir nicht schmecken würde, hätte ich noch so viel Grips um selbst auf die Idee zu kommen mir etwas Anders zu nehmen und drittens, wenn du dich immer überall einmischen musst, wundert es mich nicht das ich dich nie mit anderen sehe. Mir gehst du nämlich so langsam auch auf den Geist!", fauchte Harry Clive an und verlies die große Halle.  
Clive saß völlig verstört auf seinem Platzt und sah Harry nach. Er wollte doch nicht das Harry auf ihn sauer war! Harry war doch der einzige der je mit ihm befreundet war! Sein Blick senkte sich und er versuchte mit aller Kraft seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Was würden die anderen sagen, wenn sie sahen, dass er als Slytherin anfing wie ein kleines Kind zu heulen. Es nahm ihn doch ohnehin schon keiner für voll. Er wollte nicht von der ganzen Schule verspottet werden! Doch es half nichts, er spürte wie die Tränen über sein Gesicht rannen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, sprang plötzlich auf und stürmte regelrecht aus der großen Halle. Einige sahen ihm irritiert nach und fingen plötzlich an zu kichern oder zu tuscheln.

Harry befand sich währenddessen auf dem Nordturm von Gewissensbissen geplagt. Er hätte so etwas nicht zu Clive sagen dürfen! Gut, Clive konnte ganz schön nervig sein, aber dass hätte er ihm auch anders vermitteln können. Schließlich sorgte sich doch Clive nur um ihn.   
Als Harry wenig später vor der Tür zu den Schlafräumen stand hörte er ein leises Wimmern, doch sobald er die Tür geöffnet hatte war alles verstummt.  
Clive lag eingerollt in seinem Bett und hatte sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Als er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete hielt er die Luft an um sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und spürte wie sein Körper leicht zitterte.  
Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und versuchte die Decke von Clives Kopf zu ziehen, dieser hielt sie aber krampfhaft fest. "Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe," brachte Harry leise hervor und wartete eine Reaktion von Clive ab, als jedoch keine kam setzte er fort: "Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Es ist nur so, dass ich manche Dinge auch für mich behalten möchte und du brauchst dich nicht ständig um mich zu sorgen. Aber du bist einer der liebsten Menschen die ich kenne. Und eigentlich schätze ich es auch an dir das du dich um andere sorgst, nur nicht in dem Maße." Harry wartete abermals, aber noch immer sagte Clive kein Wort. "Nun sag doch bitte was. Es tut mir doch leid." Eine kurze Stille trat ein, die Clive nach einiger Zeit endlich unterbrach. "Heißt das wir sind noch Freunde fragte er und sein Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. "Klar sind wir das!", sagte Harry schließlich erleichtert. Und schloss Clive in die Arme. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art einen Jungen zu umarmen, aber Clive kam ihm in dem Moment so klein und hilflos vor, dass er einfach das Gefühl bekam ihn schützen zu müssen. Leicht wiegte er ihn und strich ihm durchs Haar. Clive hatte sich an Harrys Pulli festgeklammert und seine Augen geschlossen. Beide merkten nicht wie sich langsam die Tür öffnete und Jemand ins Zimmer trat.  
Steve sah zuerst ungläubig auf die Szenerie die sich ihm bot und verließ schließlich mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, dass Zimmer, ohne das die beiden merkten, dass überhaupt Jemand da gewesen war.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11:  
Steve stand nun geschockt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Stets war sein Cousin Clive eine Schande für seine Familie gewesen. Doch das ging zu weit!  
Selbst von ihm hätte er nie erwartet, dass er schwul sei. Zumal die Szene die vor seinen Augen im Jungenschlafsaal stattgefunden hatte, doch eindeutig war. Beide saßen eng umschlungen auf Clives Bett, eindeutiger konnte es doch gar nicht sein.  
Und das alles wegen diesem verdammten Potter!

Erst schmeichelt er sich bei Tom Vorlost Riddle ein, oder mit anderen Worten Lord Voldemort. Ja, er kannte ihn auch unter seinem anderen Namen, den er sich selbst gegeben hatte und unter dem ihn nur seine engsten Vertrauten kannten. Es hatte lange Zeit gedauert bis ihm Riddle dieses Geheimnis anvertraute hatte.  
Und jetzt tauchte auf einmal dieser Potter auf, dem Riddle wie ein Schatten folgte. Nie hatte Steve erlebt, dass Riddle einer anderen Person auch nur an nährend so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte wie Potter. Er sorgte dafür, dass er ins Quidditchteam aufgenommen wird, machte ihm sogar ein Geschenk.  
Und wie dankte es ihm dieser Potter?! Er versuchte dem angesehensten Schüler den Hogwarts je hatte aus dem Weg zu gehen und traf sich lieber mit seinem nichtsnützigen Cousin.

Wenn Riddle das herausbekam, konnte sich Clive auf etwas gefasst machen. Steve zweifelte nämlich nicht im Geringsten daran, dass Riddle sein Vorhaben war machen würde und schon in naher Zukunft der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten wäre.  
Es war schließlich nicht so dass er selbst Clive verabscheute. Im Gegenteil, sie hatten als Kinder oft mit einander gespielt, auch wenn Steve es eigentlich von seinen Eltern untersagt worden war mit Clive auch nur in Kontakt zu kommen. Seine Familie war wegen ihres reinen Blutes sehr angesehen gewesen, bis zum Tage von Clives Geburt, denn Clives Mutter war eine Muggel geborene und dazu war er noch ein uneheliches Kind, was ihn von Anfang an in seiner Familie zum Außenseiter machte. Ebenso als er nach Hogwarts kam wurde er von den anderen Slytherin wegen seines unreinen Blutes von Anfang an ausgestoßen. Schließlich wusste jeder, dass Clives Mutter eine Muggelgeborene war. Es stand damals in allen Zeitungen. Doch Clive war so naive. Er schien noch immer nicht verstanden zu haben, dass ihn die anderen Slytherins nur wegen seiner Abstammung mieden.  
Wieso war Clive eigentlich nach Slytherin gekommen? Es stimmte zwar, dass bisher jeder in seiner Familie ein Slytherin war, aber Clive wäre doch in jedem anderen Haus besser aufgehoben gewesen. Er konnte sich noch zu gut an Clives verletzten Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wolle.  
Es lag nicht daran, dass Clives Verhalten ihn in irgendeiner Weise gestört hatte, sondern daran, dass er endlich von den anderen respektiert werden wollte. Und so lange er mit Clive befreundet war, war er auch ebenso wie dieser ein Außenseiter. Dennoch war sich Steve bewusst, dass dies gegenüber Clive nicht gerecht gewesen war. Daher hatte er auch vor einem Jahr, als ihr früherer dritter Jäger Bruce sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beendet hatte, Clive als Ersatz vorgeschlagen. Die Slytherins waren anfangs von diesem Vorschlag nicht sehr begeistert gewesen. Doch Steve war schließlich der Kapitän. Aber obwohl Clive ein guter Spieler war wollten die anderen ebenso wenig wie zuvor mit ihm zu tun haben.

Daher würde Steve es ihm ja gerne gönnen, dass er endlich Jemanden gefunden hatte, der trotz allem mit ihm befreundet sein will. Doch dieser Potter brachte Clive nur mehr Ärger ein. Wenn herauskäme, dass Clive homosexuell veranlagt sei, könnte Clive schon mal sein Testament machen.  
Das konnte und würde er nicht zu lassen!

Währenddessen verließen Harry und Clive den Schlafsaal und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Als Steve die Schritte auf der Treppe vernahm, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und verließ ebenfalls die Räumlichkeiten, der Slytherins.  
Der Schulalltag verging eigentlich wie gewohnt, nur dass sich Harry die ganze Zeit sehr beobachtet fühlte. 

Nach Zaubertränke ging Harry dann zu Wahrsagen und Clive zu Arithmatik. Wahrsagen bei Professor Alviar, war um einiges erträglicher als der Unterricht bei Professor Trelawney. Zwar waren Professor Alviars Wahrsagekünste ebenso bescheiden, wie die von Professor Trelawneys, aber immerhin sagte sie ihm nicht jede Stunde, dass er bald sterben würde.  
Es war ungewohnt alleine zu Wahrsagen zu gehen, wo doch sonst Ron ihn immer zum Nordturm begleitet hatte. Außer ihm hatten nur drei weitere Slytherins Wahrsageunterricht, mit denen er jedoch nicht sonderlich viel zu tun hatte. Er kannte sie eigentlich nur vom sehen her. Der einzige wirklich Bekannte, war Hagrid.  
Doch mit diesem durfte Harry nicht in Kontakt treten, da Hagrid nicht grade ein angesehener Schüler war. Und die Slytherins würden es bestimmt nicht dulden, dass einer aus ihrem Haus mit jemandem wie Hagrid befreundet war, besonders Riddle nicht.

Normalerweise interessierte es Harry nicht was andere dachten, aber schließlich war er ja nicht zum Vergnügen hier, sondern um sich mit Riddle anzufreunden und ihn später zu passender Gelegenheit auffliegen zu lassen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry schwer schlucken. Er kam sich so falsch vor, wobei er ja eigentlich gar keinen Grund dafür hatte, denn schließlich hatte er Riddle die Freundschaft schon gekündigt.   
Und was diesen ach so genialen Plan vom Zauber Ministerium anging, dieser war ja schon so gut wie gescheitert. Aber wieso hatten sie auch ausgerechnet ihm diesen Auftrag erteilt und warum hatte er bloß zugestimmt. Natürlich würde es viele Menschenleben retten, wenn er diesen Auftrag erfolgreich beenden würde. Doch die Medaille hatte auch eine Kehrseite! Denn wenn Harry es nicht schaffte Riddle zu entlarven, würde er sich dies ein Leben lang vorwerfen. Aber er konnte einfach nicht weiterhin so tun als wäre Riddle sein Freund. Grade die jüngsten Ereignisse zu denen Riddles Liebesgeständnis zählte hatten Harry gezeigt, dass auch so jemand wie Riddle anscheinend Gefühle hatte.

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie er mit Jemandem zusammenstieß und wurde somit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.   
Vor ihm stand Steve, dessen Augen sich in Harry regelrecht zu bohren schienen. So hatte Harry Steve noch nie erlebt, bei dem Quidditchtraining war Steve stets bester Laune.  
Etwas eingeschüchtert rappelte sich Harry wieder auf nuschelte leise, als er versuchte an Steve vorbei zu gehen: "Entschuldigung, Steve".  
Doch anstatt das Steve ihn vorbei gehen ließ, stellte er sich Harry abermals in den Weg und packte Harry schließlich am Kragen. "WAS WILLST DU VON CLIVE?!", herrschte Steve ihn aufgebracht an. Irritiert starrte Harry Steve an und wusste nicht, was er von all dem halten sollte. "Was meinst du?" "Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine, stell dich nicht noch dümmer als du schon bist", sagte Steve in einem scharfen Ton. "Ich weis aber nicht wo von du redest", brachte Harry leicht krächzend hervor, da ihm langsam die Luft aus ging, denn Steve hielt Harry am Kragen immer enger fest. "Halt dich gefälligst von Clive fern, Potter", es war nur noch ein leises Wispern, welches über Steves Lippen kam, doch grade dies beunruhigte Harry noch mehr. Steves Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt und man merkte ihm an, dass er versuchte seine Wut in Zaun zu halten. Doch Clive war Harrys Freund, er würde sich nicht vorschreiben lassen auch noch Clive zu ignorieren. Es reichte schon, dass er Abstand zu Hagrid halten musste! Warum sollte er überhaupt Clive meiden. Schließlich war Clive ebenfalls ein Slytherin und dazu noch ein Quidditchspieler. Und nur weil ihn vielleicht einige Slytherins nicht leiden konnten, war dass noch lange kein Grund sich von Clive fernzuhalten, schließlich war er dennoch einer von ihnen!  
"Nein", entgegnete Harry stur. Dies brachte Steve zum überkochen, im nächsten Moment spürte Harry einen harten Schlag in sein Gesicht und wie er auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlug. Harry schmeckte Blut und vernahm plötzlich von Seiten Steves einen schmerzvollen Aufschrei. Als Harry seinen Blick wieder hob, sah er in ein rubinrotes Augenpaar. "Alles in Ordnung?", vernahm er Riddles warme Stimme. Doch anstatt zu antworten erhob sich Harry ein wenig taumelnd und wischte sich den Staub von seiner Kleidung.

Auch Riddle erhob sich wieder und musterte Steve, welcher eingeschüchtert an die Wand gedrängt saß, mit einem eiskalten und ebenso herablassenden Blick. "Und was dich betrifft", begann Riddle zu Steve gewand: "Wage es nie mehr Hand an Harry zu legen."

Doch plötzlich erklang Harrys aufgebrachte Stimme: "Das geht dich doch einen Dreck an Riddle! Halt dich gefälligst aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus! Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben!" Mit diesem Worten setzte Harry seinen Weg zum Nordturm fort ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen.  
Auch als Harry schon um die Ecke verschwunden war schien Riddle noch immer wie versteinert, bis ihn Steve mit den Worten: "So zeigt also Harry Potter, seinem Retter Tom Vorlost Riddle seine Dankbarkeit.." "HALT DEN MUND! WAS GIBT DIR DAS RECHT SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN?!"  
In Steves Hals sammelte sich ein Kloß. Es war äußerst unklug so etwas zu sagen, vor allem in Riddles Gegenwart. Langsam erhob sich Steve vom Boden. Seine Wut war verflogen, stattdessen war er nun sichtlich nervös. "Verzeih, ich sprach unüberlegt. Aber nun ja, Harry ist euren Schutz nicht wert." "Wer meinen Schutz wert ist und wer nicht, entscheide immer noch ich selbst!"  
Steve senkte seinen Kopf, da er Riddles bedrohlichem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Sollte er es Riddle sagen, oder nicht. Vielleicht wäre das, dass beste. Aber dann bestünde die Gefahr, dass auch Clive noch mehr Verachtung entgegengebracht werden würde.  
Er musste es geschickt anstellen. "Riddle, es trifft vielleicht zu das Harry ein wirklich guter Sucher ist, aber nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Riddle, Harry ist ein Verrückter. Er ist schwul! Er hat meinen Cousin bedrängt!"  
Riddle spürte einen entsetzlichen Schmerz, als wäre sein Herz mit diesen wenigen Worten in Stücke gerissen wurden. Wie vor wenigen Minuten stand er wieder unbeweglich da. Ein plötzliches Gefühl von Übelkeit und Verzweiflung ergriff Riddle und er spürte ein leichtes Brennen in seinen Augen.  
Nach Luft schnappend drehte er sich zur Seite und setzte sich schnellen Schrittes in Bewegung, ohne darauf zu achten wo er hinlief und lies einen völlig verstörten Steve zurück.

Riddle konnte es noch immer nicht fassen! Wie von selbst hatten ihn seine Beine in sein Zimmer getragen. Riddle spürte wie heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen. Wie in Zeitlupe ließ er sich an der Tür hinabsinken. Er zog seine Beine an, um welche er seine Arme schlang und verbarg sein Gesicht in diesen. Ein leiser Schluchzer verließ seine trockene Kehle.   
Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Harry zog Jemanden wie Clive ihm vor?! Und er war im  
Glauben das Harry nur so abweisend ihm gegenüber sei, weil es ihn verwirrt hatte, dass ein Junge ihn geküsst hatte.  
Und wie lauteten gleich noch mal Steves Worte,Harry ist ein Verrückter, er ist schwul!'  
Diese Worte hallten immer wieder in Riddles Kopf wieder. War er etwa auch verrückt, weil er auf Jungen stand?!  
War es etwa falsch solche Gefühle für einen Jungen zu haben?  
Doch eigentlich waren diese Fragen jetzt nebensächlich, denn Harry würde seine Gefühle niemals erwidern.  
Riddle hasste Clive! Wie konnte es diese Missgeburt nur wagen, ihm Harry weg zu nehmen?!  
Gut, Steve hatte zwar gemeint, dass Harry Clive bedrängt hatte und nicht umgekehrt, aber das war Riddle in diesem Moment gleich.  
Er spürte wie eine unbeschreibliche Verzweiflung von ihm besitz nahm. Er wollte es Harry heimzahlen, dass er ihn so verletzte. Er versuchte ihn zu hassen, da er es wagte auf seinem Stolz herum zu trampeln. Doch er konnte nicht, da Harry ihn unbemerkt, von sich abhängig gemacht hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 12:  
Als Harry durch die schwach beleuchteten Gänge wanderte und die Leiter zu Wahrsagen hinauf kletterte, brannte immer noch ein Feuer in seinem Innern, welches durch Riddles Worte entfacht worden war. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Schleimspurkriecher eigentlich ein?  
Er brauchte bestimmt nicht die Hilfe von diesem hinterhältigen Möchtegern-Lord!

Doch sobald Harry den Raum zu Wahrsagen betreten und sich auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte, bereute er schon seine Worte.  
Er nahm Professor Alviars Beschwerde, dass er sich wenigstens entschuldigen solle wenn er zu spät kommt gar nicht mehr richtig wahr.  
Riddle wollte ihm ja eigentlich nur helfen, wieso hatte er dann so überreagiert?

Es schien Riddle als wäre er in einem Alptraum gefangen, aus welchem es kein Entkommen gab.  
Nie zu vor hatte er auch nur eine Träne vergossen, denn dies war ein Zeichen von Schwäche und der Erbe Salazar Slytherins durfte keine Schwäche zeigen!  
Doch was war nun aus ihm geworden?! War dieser Potter es wert, dass er alle seine Vorsätzte über den Haufen warf?

Riddle musste wohl Stunden schon unbewegt auf seinem Bett gelegen haben, denn draußen dämmerte es schon. Seine Tränen waren zwar versiegt, aber ständig hörte er Steves Worte in seinem Kopf widerhallen -"Harry ist ein Verrückter. Er ist schwul! Er hat meinen Cousin bedrängt!", "Harry ist ein Verrückter. Er ist schwul! Er hat meinen Cousin bedrängt!"...- ständig wiederholten sich diese Worte im niemals enden wollenden Rhythmus.

Er musste sich endlich zusammenreißen und wieder aufs wesentliche konzentrieren. Harry hin oder her, Steve hatte vollkommen Recht, Harry war kein guter Umgang für ihn. Anstatt ihm ständig hinterher zu laufen, sollte er lieber Haltung bewahren und Harry meiden.  
Riddle wusste zwar, dass dies leichter gesagt war als getan, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten zu werden und wenn er weiterhin durch dieses Gefühlschaos abgelenkt wurde, konnte er sich nicht auf seine schulischen Leistungen konzentrieren.  
Die Lehrer waren wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon verwundert, dass er die letzten drei Stunden nicht anwesend war, aber sie würden es ihm nicht verübeln. Schließlich war dies das erste Mal, in beinahe sechs Jahren!

Wenn er ihnen sagen würde, er habe gestern einfach zu lange vor den Schulbüchern gesessen und dass sein Kreislauf wohl nicht mehr mitspielen wolle, würden sie ihm dies gewiß nicht übel nehmen.  
Sondern ihn nur mahnen, dass es zwar gut sei, dass er so viel lerne, aber er es demnächst nicht mehr übertreiben solle. Nie würde ein Lehrer ihm eine Strafarbeit anhängen, oder ihn in irgendeiner Weise misstrauen.  
Schließlich war er Tom Vorlost Riddle, in ihren Augen arm, aber brillant, elternlos, aber so mutig, Schulsprecher und ein vorbildlicher Schüler!  
Der einzige der ihn anscheinend nicht in diesem Licht sah war Dumbledore, aber was sollte dieser Narr schon gegen ihn ausrichten können.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Riddles Rechnung voll und ganz auf. Die Lehrer mahnten ihn zwar, dass er sich demnächst wie alle anderen Schüler auch vor dem Unterricht abzumelden habe, wenn es ihm nicht gut ginge, aber mehr sagten sie nicht dazu.

Die folgenden Tage bemühte sich Riddle so gut wie nur möglich Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen, welches sich aber als gar nicht so einfach erwies, da sie ja die meisten Stunde gemeinsam Unterricht hatten.  
Doch Riddle setzte sich immer so weit abseits von Harry wie möglich.  
Harry entging dies natürlich nicht. Zumal jedes Mal wenn er einen Gang betrat Riddle gleich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging. Hatte er Riddle etwa so sehr verletzt?  
Aber warum auf einmal? Er hatte ihm doch in letzter Zeit öfter solche Dinge an den Kopf geworfen und Riddle hatte nicht die geringsten Anzeichen gezeigt, dass ihm dies etwas ausmachte.

Aber seit diesem Vorfall vor Wahrsagen, war alles anders!  
Es hatte Harry ja schon erstaunt, dass Riddle zu den folgenden Stunden nicht mehr erschienen war, jedoch hatte er sich vorgemacht, dass dies andere Beweggründe hätte.  
Tja, wie man sich doch irren konnte, denn Riddle wollte anscheinend seitdem nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben.  
Die ersten Tage hatte Harry ja kein Problem damit. Im Gegenteil, er fand es eigentlich recht angenehm, dass Riddle ihn nicht mehr andauernd beschattete.  
Doch langsam fing er an Riddles Nähe zu vermissen. Er redete sich zwar ein, dass dies nicht der Fall war, aber tief in seinem Inneren war er sich schon längst im Klaren, dass er Riddle nicht mehr so sehr verabscheute wie früher.  
Harry hatte sich sogar schon mehrere Male dabei ertappt, wie er mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich bei Riddle zu entschuldigen.

Währendessen machte sich Clive schon richtige Sorgen um Harry. Warum war er bloß in letzter Zeit so nachdenklich?! Aber er wollte Harry nicht darauf ansprechen, da er befürchtete, dass Harry ihm dies wieder übel nehmen könnte.  
In letzter Zeit benahmen sich seiner Meinung nach ohnehin alle komisch. Er hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl wenn er Riddle begegnete, das dieser ihn mit noch herablassenderen Blicken, als sonst betrachtete. Man konnte diese Blicke ja schon regelrecht als hasserfüllt bezeichnen.  
Verwunderlich genug war für Clive ohnehin schon gewesen, dass Riddle ihn überhaupt beachtete.  
Aber am seltsamsten war das Gespräch, welches Clive mit Steve vorgestern geführt hatte, obwohl dieser doch sonst immer so tat als würde er ihn nicht einmal kennen. Die einzige Ausnahme war wohl das Quidditchtraining, bei dem Steve als Kapitän regelrecht gezwungen war mit ihm zu kommunizieren. 

Rückblick:

Das Quidditchtraining war vorbei und Clive wollte grade das Spielfeld verlassen, als ihm Steve hinterher rief: "Clive warte mal, ich muss mit dir reden!" Clive drehte sich überrascht um. Er hatte beim Training doch alles richtig gemacht, was wollte Steve denn noch von ihm? Er glaubte nicht, dass sich Steve einfach mit ihm freundschaftlich unterhalten wollte, denn diese Zeit war schon lange vorbei.  
"Was ist?", erkundigte sich Clive und drehte sich nervös um. Steve ging schnellen  
Schrittes auf Clive zu. "Clive, ich muss mit dir über Harry reden!" "Über Harry?", fragte Clive skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja, über dein Verhältnis zu Harry!" "Mein Verhältnis zu Harry?" "Ja, verdammt noch mal, dein Verhältnis zu Harry! Hör endlich auf alles was ich sage in Frage zu stellen!"

" Also, es handelt sich um folgendes, ich habe gesehen wie du und Harry auf deinem Bett saßet und Harry dich in seinen Armen hielt. Im Klartext, einen weiteren Skandal, kann sich unsere Familie nicht leisten!"  
"WAS?! Was bitte schön soll daran schlimm sein, wenn Harry mich tröstet?" "Hör auf mit deinen faulen Ausreden. Es war doch gradezu eindeutig!" "Was soll eindeutig gewesen sein? Wovon redest du überhaupt?!"  
"Clive ich warne dich, wenn du den Namen unserer Familie noch weiter in den Dreck ziehst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dies bis an dein Lebensende und sogar noch darüber hinaus, bereuen wirst!"  
Mit diesen Worten ging Steve an Clive vorbei, welcher ihm entgeistert hinterher sah.

Rückblick Ende

Was hatte Steve nur damit gemeint? Clive kam einfach nicht darauf. Dabei war es doch so offensichtlich, aber der Gedanke daran dass Steve glauben könnte, dass er was mit Harry hätte, war einfach zu absurd.

Riddle fiel es von Tag zu Tag schwerer Harry zu meiden. Es zerfraß ihn fast innerlich. Jedes mal wenn er ihn sah spürte er wie sein Herz auf einmal schneller schlug, doch sein Wunsch das Harry irgendwann seine Gefühle erwidern könne, war einfach unvorstellbar.  
Und die Schuld daran trug, diese miese kleine Ratte Clive! Oh, wie er Clive seit diesem Moment hasste! Ständig sah er die beiden zusammen!  
Sobald er der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten sein würde könnte er sich an dieser Missgeburt Clive rächen und auch Harry sollte bereuen, dass er ihn abgewiesen hatte!

Harrys Gewissensbisse nahmen immer weiter zu. Nun waren schon fast drei Wochen vergangen und es wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Er hatte nachts große Probleme einzuschlafen, weil er die ganze Zeit an Riddle denken musste, wie auch diesen Abend.  
Nicht nur, dass er sich vorwarf, dass er Riddle gegenüber so grob reagiert hatte, nein, er warf sich auch noch vor, dass er seit drei Nächten ständig von ihm träumte!  
Er träumte davon, wie ihm Riddle sanft über die Stirn gestrichen hatte und wie sich anstatt der gewohnten Schmerzen eine angenehme Wärme und ein kribbelndes Gefühl von seiner Narbe aus, in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Er träumte davon, wie Riddle ihn geküsst hatte und von dem so unglaublich geborgenen Gefühl in diesem Moment.

Außerdem was war mit seinem verflixten Auftrag?!  
Er wollte wieder mit Riddle reden, oder wenigstens das dieser einfach in seiner Nähe war oder ihn einfach nur in seine Nähe ließ!  
Zwar redete sich Harry ein, dass dieser Wunsch einzig und allein durch sein schlechtes Gewissen verursacht wurde und durch den Wunsch seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen um seine Eltern wiederzusehen. Außerdem fragte er sich die ganze Zeit, warum er Riddles Gefühle nicht einfach für sein Vorhaben ausnutzen sollte und ihm vorspielen, dass er seine Gefühle erwidere. Was sprach dagegen. Riddle nutze doch selbst immer alle für seine Zwecke aus. Aber in Wirklichkeit, auch wenn Harry es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, vermisste er Riddle einfach!  
Harry nahm sich vor am morgigen Tage Riddle anzusprechen!


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 13:

Es fing grade mal an zu dämmern, als Harry erwachte. Dies war auch nicht gerade verwunderlich, schließlich war es nun schon mitten im Winter. Aber bisher war noch immer keine einzige Schneeflocke gefallen. Dafür wurde es von Tag zu Tag kälter. Und diese Kälte war es auch die Harry geweckt hatte. Denn für gewöhnlich war es Clives Aufgabe ihn aus dem Bett zu scheuchen, so wie es Ron immer getan hatte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Clive ihn oft etwas zu spät weckte, weshalb er morgens sehr häufig unter Zeitmangel litt.

Bei dem Gedanken verkrampfte sich Harrys Magen. Er vermisste seine Freunde, aber er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Es würde ohnehin nichts ändern, sondern ihn nur traurig stimmen.

Harry fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare um seine Gedanken loszuwerden. Gähnend streckte er sich und tastete nach seiner Brille welche er vorm Schlafengehen, auf den Nachtisch gelegt hatte. Harry war fündig geworden, setzte seine Brille auf und wollte gerade die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes beiseite ziehen, als ihm Jemand zuvorkam.

"Harry, aufstehen!", ertönte Clives Stimme welcher die Vorhänge beiseite gerissen hatte und ziemlich überrascht dreinblickte, als er sah, dass Harry schon wach war.

"Du bist schon wach?" "Ja, konnte irgendwie nicht mehr schlafen", gab Harry kund und stand gequält langsam auf, da er eigentlich noch ziemlich müde war.

"Dann solltest du dich jetzt lieber beeilen, wenn du noch frühstücken möchtest", sagte Clive und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Kurze Zeit später saß Harry schon sehr schweigsam am Frühstückstisch. Riddle war wie erwartet nicht anwesend, da er schließlich seit ihrer Fehde Harry mied. Doch Harry hatte sich etwas vorgenommen. Er wollte mit Riddle reden und sich wieder mit ihm vertragen. Gewiss befand sich Riddle schon im Kerker für Zaubertränke und da außer ihm das Klassenzimmer um diese Zeit wahrscheinlich noch leer war, wäre das der ideale Augenblick sich mit ihm auszusprechen.

Also stand Harry auf und meinte noch schnell, als Antwort auf Clives verwunderten Blick: "Ich hab noch was im Schlafsaal vergessen. Wir sehen uns ja gleich in Wahrsagen." Clive nickte nur stumm und kaute an seinem Brötchen weiter.

Harry lag mit seiner Annahme richtig. Riddle saß in ein Buch vertieft, in der ersten Reihe, und hatte Harrys Anwesenheit noch gar nicht bemerkt. Umso überraschter war er, als er plötzlich Harrys Schritte vernahm. Er hob kurz den Kopf und senkte ihn schon fast im selben Moment wieder, als er einen Blick von der sich nährenden Person erhascht hatte.

Riddle bemerkte unruhig, dass Harry nicht vorhatte sich zu setzen, sondern zielstrebig auf ihn zuging. Als die Schritte vor ihm verhallt waren, schaute Riddle nun doch auf, genau in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen.

"Was ist?!", fuhr ihn Riddle an, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Durch Riddles schroffen Ton eingeschüchtert, geriet Harry leicht ins Stottern. "Ich...ähm..., ich wollte..." "Was wolltest du? Kommst du heute auch noch mal zur Sache, ich habe nämlich wirklich besseres zu tun, als mir dein Gestotter anzuhören!" 

Harry schluckte schwer, er hatte sich das alles wesentlich einfacher vorgestellt. Er wich Riddles stechenden Blick aus und starrte verlegen zur Seite.

"Was ist nun?" "Ich..., ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen..., glaube ich", Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Endlich war es raus. Doch Riddle betrachtete ihn nur skeptisch, was Harry aber entging, da er noch immer die kalte Steinwand fixierte.

"So, du glaubst also, dass du dich entschuldigen wolltest?", dass 'glaubst' betonte Riddle besonders stark und mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Äh..., ja, dass wollte ich eigentlich. " Endlich wand sich Harry wieder Riddle zu und bemerkte dessen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich mein das ernst! Ich weiß, ich habe einige gemeine Dinge gesagt. Aber du musst dich auch mal in meine Situation versetzen. Man bekommt schließlich nicht jeden Tag eine Liebeserklärung von einem Jungen. Also... ich meine, ehrlich gesagt hab' ich noch nie zuvor ne' Liebeserklärung von einem Jungen bekommen. Da..., da ich ja selbst ein Junge bin."

"Ich weiß, dass ist mir bekannt, " entgegnete Riddle mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem süffisanten Lächeln.  
"Also...ich meine, dass ist ja sehr ungewöhnlich...und daher. Ich..., ich hab wohl ein bisschen überreagiert!" "Weil ich ein Junge bin?", erkundigte sich Riddle und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Äh...ja, weil du halt ein Junge bist", wiederholte Harry etwas verwirrt. "Bei Clive scheint dich das aber nicht zu stören", entgegnete Riddle. Harry verstand erst überhaupt nicht was Riddle meinte. Und sagte das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam "Was hat Clive damit zu tun?"

"Ich habe aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren, dass du Clive bedrängt haben sollst, aber mich stößt du von dir." "WIE?! Was soll ich getan haben?! Ich soll Clive bedrängt haben?! Wer erzählt so einen Unsinn?" "Das tut nichts zur Sache. Wie schon gesagt, die Quelle ist zuverlässig. Also streit es gar nicht erst ab." "Wann soll das bitteschön gewesen sein?", Harry versuchte angestrengt seine Ruhe zu bewahren. "Vor ungefähr drei Wochen."

"Das stimmt aber nicht!" "Ach nein?" Riddle schnaubte verächtlich und wollte sich wieder seinem Buch widmen, aber Harry ließ nicht locker.

"Wenn ich es doch sage, ich will nichts und ich wollte nie etwas von Clive! Das muss ein Missverständnis sein!" "Ein Missverständnis? Du musst es ja wissen. Könntest du mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe lassen?" Harry stand wie angewurzelt da. Er hatte sich das alles wesentlich leichter vorgestellt. Wer hatte nur dieses verdammte Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt? Aber so leicht würde er nicht locker lassen. Dieses Mal nicht. "Riddle, so leicht wirst du mich nicht los." 

Riddle blickte verwundert wieder zu Harry auf und sprach leicht genervt: "Was willst du denn jetzt noch?" "Ich will verdammt noch mal, dass du mir glaubst! Zwischen mir und Clive läuft nichts, " zischte Harry verärgert. "Das geht mich nichts an, " sagte Riddle herablassend und mit einer kalten Fassade. Was wollte denn Harry von ihm hören? Das es ihm leid tat, dass er es gewagt hatte Harry seine Gefühle zu gestehen und das Harrys Reaktion vollkommen verständlich war? Auf so eine Entschuldigung konnte Harry lange warten. Riddle sah nämlich keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Selbst wenn Harrys Worte stimmten und das mit Clive nur ein großes Missverständnis war. Schließlich hatte er nichts verbrochen! Was konnte er denn für seine Gefühle? Er wollte sie doch selbst nicht!

"Riddle, ich hab über alles noch mal nachgedacht und..." "Und was?" "Und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen das ich..." Plötzlich vernahm Harry Schritte, die sich dem Kerker näherten.

"Riddle wir müssen dieses Gespräch unbedingt gleich weiter führen!" Riddle tat so als wäre er wieder in sein Buch vertieft und würde gar nicht hören was Harry sagt.  
"Riddle bitte! Nach dem Abendessen treffen wir uns vor der großen Halle. Ja?" Doch Riddle gab keine Antwort.  
Im selben Moment ging die Tür auf und eine Schar von Schülern betrat den Raum. Harry wandte sich von Riddle ab und setze sich auf einen Platz in den hinteren Sitzreihen. Wenig später betrat auch Clive den Klassenraum und setzte sich sofort neben Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 14:

Das war ja mal wieder typisch, dachte sich Riddle verstimmt. Clive setzte sich mal wieder sofort neben Harry. Aber wenn das stimmen sollte, was Harry gesagt hat, dann bräuchte er sich eigentlich darüber schon mal keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Da Clive, laut Harry, nur mit ihm befreundet war. Aber dies würde bedeuten, dass Steve ihn belogen hatte und dies würde er noch bereuen!

Oder hatte Steve ihn vielleicht gar nicht belogen? Könnte dies wie Harry gesagt hat, vielleicht alles ein großes Missverständnis sein?

Riddle ließ einen misstrauischen Blick hinüber zu Steve schweifen.

Wie jede Zaubertrankstunde war auch diese sehr fad für Harry. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht richtig auf den Unterricht konzentrieren.

Wie sollte er denn Riddle noch davon überzeugen, dass alles nur ein großes Missverständnis war? Vorausgesetzt Riddle würde überhaupt zum verabredeten Treffpunkt erscheinen. Schließlich hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er kommen würde. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht gesagt, dass er nicht erscheinen wird.

"MISTER POTTER", schallte Professor Mitchells Stimme durch den Kerker. Sein Kopf war vor Wut rot angelaufen, seine Augen schienen schon fast aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen und trotz seiner geringen Größe und den blonden Locken, die Harry ein wenig an Professor Lockhart erinnerten, schienen einige Schüler verängstigt.

Harry, der vor wenigen Sekunden noch völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken war, hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass der rundliche Zaubertranklehrer die Klasse betreten hatte. Und nun stand dieser vor Zorn bebend, genau vor ihm.

"Ich frage sie nun zum dritten Mal Mister Potter", zischte er "wohnen sie noch diesem Unterricht bei, oder soll ich sie lieber auf die Krankenstation schicken? Ich kann keine Schüler gebrauchen, die nur physisch anwesend sind und mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders, nur nicht beim Unterricht!"

Der Rest der Stunde war für Harry der reinste Alptraum, da Professor Mitchell ihn bei jeder Frage dran nahm, mit der Begründung, er würde ja andernfalls nicht zuhören. Und jedes Mal, wenn Harry eine Antwort nicht wusste, wurden Slytherin fünf Punkte abgezogen. Anscheinend hatte Mitchell im Gegensatz zu Snape kein Problem seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen. Daher war es kein Wunder das Slytherin nach dieser Stunde einen Verlust von 50 Punkten erlitten hatte, da Harry nicht einmal die Hälfte der Fragen beantworten konnte.

Deswegen war es nur logisch, dass die anderen Slytherins sehr verstimmt gegenüber Harry waren. Doch niemand wagte es Harry etwas zu leide zu tun, da sie befürchteten, dass dies Riddle missfallen könnte.

Der Schultag zog sich beträchtlich lange dahin. Und Harrys Laune sank immer tiefer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Clive versuchte zwar Harry aufzuheitern und ihn in ein Gespräch über Quidditch zu verwickeln, aber auch dieser Versuch schlug fehl. Außerdem bemerkte Clive wie Harry immer nervöser wurde und konnte sich das einfach nicht erklären.

Dann endlich war es so weit. Harry war einer der Ersten, der die große Halle zum Abendessen betrat, da er Riddle auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte. Clive wollte jedoch erst noch mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum um mit seinen Hausaufgaben anzufangen und erst später essen. Was Harry grade recht kam, denn so musste er sich keine Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum er nach dem Abendessen allein sein wolle.

Riddle traf erst eineinhalb Stunden später ein. Harry bekam fast gar keinen Bissen runter, da er die ganze Zeit über Riddle im Auge behielt, welcher ihn aber keines Blickes würdigte. Harry war dadurch sehr unbehaglich zu Mute, sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er spürte wieder diese Hilflosigkeit.

Was sollte er denn tun wenn Riddle ihm keinen Glauben mehr schenkte, oder einfach nur nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Gerade in dem Moment stand Riddle auf, um die große Halle zu verlassen. Grade als die Tür hinter Riddle ins Schloss gefallen war, stand auch Harry von seinem Platz auf.

Als nun Harry die große Halle verlassen hatte, schien sich seine Befürchtung bestätigt zu haben, denn Riddle war nicht in Sicht.

Harry stand noch immer an derselben Stelle und biss sich verärgert auf die Unterlippe. In jenem Augenblick vernahm Harry leise Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich rasch um. Riddle war wie von Geisterhand aus dem Schatten aufgetaucht. Harrys überraschter Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich schnell in ein freudiges Lächeln um.

"Also, du wolltest mir doch was Wichtiges sagen also rück endlich raus damit", sagte Riddle schroff mit einem kühlen Gesichtsausdruck, welcher Harrys Freude, darüber das Riddle nun doch aufgetaucht war, im Keim erstickte.

"Ich glaube wir sollten lieber wo anders hingehen, um dass zu besprechen", sagte Harry zögernd. "Und wo schlägst du vor?" "Du bist doch Schulsprecher und hast ein eigenes Zimmer." Riddle musterte Harry skeptisch, nickte dann aber als Antwort.

Schweigend gingen sie die Gänge entlang, bis sie schließlich in Riddles Zimmer angelangt waren. Verlegen schaute sich Harry um, bis er sich wieder zu Riddle umwandte, welcher nun an der gegenüber liegenden Wand gelehnt stand und anscheinend darauf wartete, dass Harry endlich was sagen würde.

Aber was sollte er denn Riddle jetzt sagen? Sollte er ihm etwa sagen, wie sehr er ihm gefehlt hat und das er hoffe, dass sie wieder Freunde werden könnten?

Aber er merkte, dass Riddle ungeduldig wurde. Also irgendwas musste er jetzt sagen!

"Riddle ich..., ich würde mich freuen wenn wieder alles so werden könnte wie am Anfang. Also das wir wieder so was wie Freunde werden könnten."  
"So was wie Freunde?", wiederholte Riddle spöttisch und warf einen herablassenden Blick auf Harry.

In Harrys Innerem schien ein Orkan zu toben. Warum musste dieser Typ nur alles in Frage stellen was er sagte? Und warum war Riddle neuerdings so überheblich ihm gegenüber? Harry versuchte Riddles forschendem Blick auszuweichen. Er wusste nicht was er noch hätte sagen können. Ein flaues Gefühl bildete sich in Harrys Magengegend und die Stille wirkte sehr bedrückend.

"War das alles was du zu sagen hattest? Wenn ja, kann ich dann bitte endlich gehen? Ich habe wirklich noch besseres zu tun, als hier Rumzustehen." "Ich will, dass wir wieder Freunde werden", brachte Harry so leise hervor, dass es Riddle schwer fiel, Harrys Worte zu verstehen, obwohl er genau vor ihm stand. "Selbst dir müsste bewusst geworden sein, dass dies nicht geht, weil ich mehr für dich empfinde als nur Freundschaft", entgegnete Riddle schon fast sanft. Harry, der durch diesen Stimmungswechsel nicht mehr ganz so eingeschüchtert war, überlegte was er nun sagen könnte. Und er entschied sich, auch wenn es ihm unvorstellbar schwer fiel, seine letzte Karte auszuspielen. Schließlich hatte er immer noch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

"Tom ich", begann Harry wurde jedoch von Riddle unterbrochen: "Seit wann nennst du mich denn beim Vornamen?" Durch diese Frage völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht, fing Harry wieder an verunsichert zu stottern: "Ich..., ich finde, dass Tom..., ähm nun ja, persönlicher klingt?" "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht noch mehr verunsichern, es ist nur so, dass sonst keiner meiner Mitschüler mich beim Vornamen nennt, da sie alle viel zu viel Respekt vor mir haben."

In Harrys Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. Hatte er jetzt etwas Falsches gesagt? Doch Riddle schien schon fast seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er sagte genau eine Sekunde nachdem Harry diese Frage durch den Kopf geschwirrt war: "Aber keine Sorge, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du kannst mich ruhig Tom nennen, nur bitte nicht vor den anderen, sonst verlieren die noch ihren Respekt vor mir." Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Riddles Lippen. Harry starrte gebannt in Riddles purpurrote Augen. Und sein Herz schlug schneller.

"Wolltest du mir nicht grade noch etwas sagen?" "Äh..., ja", brachte Harry, wieder völlig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, hervor. Harry atmete tief ein und wieder aus, um sich zu beruhigen. "Tom ich..., ich glaube, nein ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch mehr für mich bist, als nur ein Freund!"

Riddle glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hatte Harry grade wirklich gesagt, dass er mehr für ihn sei als nur ein Freund? Ein ungewohnt warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Riddle aus. Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Harry starrte verlegen zu Boden. Warum sagte denn Riddle nichts? Riddle stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam Harry noch näher, welcher zwar die Schritte vernahm, aber noch immer nicht wagte aufzusehen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand unter seinem Kinn, die ihn zwang aufzusehen. Riddle und Harrys Gesichter trennten nur noch ein paar Zentimeter.

Harrys Herz schlug bis zum Hals und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er etwas unter Strom stehen, denn überall breitete sich ein ungewohntes aber angenehmes Kribbeln aus.

Dann plötzlich, überbrückten Riddles Lippen auch noch den letzten Abstand und legten sich sanft auf die von Harry. Seine Hand wanderte von Harrys Kinn zu dessen Rücken und die andere folgte ebenfalls. Er schloss Harry fest in seine Arme. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit breitete sich in Harry aus und seine Wangen erröteten leicht.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter  
und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 15:

Harry genoss das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und schloss seine Augen. Riddles Lippen ruhten immer noch auf den seinen. Von Harrys Narbe breitete sich wieder ein angenehmes Kribbeln aus, welches er auch damals verspürt hatte, als Riddle seine Stirn berührte. Dieses Gefühl lies Harry all seine Sorgen vergessen und ersetzte sie durch ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl.

Langsam lösten sich wieder Riddles weiche Lippen von Harrys und fuhren langsam von seiner Wange zu seinem Ohr entlang, wo sie verweilten.

"Harry", hauchte Riddle ihm mit sanfter Stimme ins Ohr "bitte versprich mir, dass du für immer bei mir bleibst."

Harrys Herzschlag schien für einen Moment auszusetzen. Riddles Gesicht gewann nun wieder etwas Abstand von Harrys und dessen Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Riddles scharlachrote Augen sahen forschend hinab in Harrys smaragdgrüne.

Harry wusste was Riddle erwartete: Dass er für immer bei ihm bleiben würde. Aber nicht nur, dass diese Forderung viel zu überstürzt kam, da sie sich ja grade erst vertragen hatten und dieses Versprechen ja fast schon wie ein Ehegelübde klang, nein, er wusste auch, dass er dieses Versprechen niemals halten könnte, denn eins war für ihn sicher, er würde zurück nach Hause, in seine Zeit, kehren und Riddle zurücklassen.

Dieser Gedanke versetzte Harry einen Stich. Wie sollte er Riddle begreiflich machen das er seine Forderung niemals einhalten könnte? Oder sollte er ihn etwa schon wieder etwas vorheucheln?

Doch Riddle konnte Harrys Unsicherheit in dessen Augen ablesen.

Ein leichtes schmerzliches Lächeln huschte über Riddles Lippen. Dann beugte er sich wieder weiter zu Harry hinunter und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

Kaum hörbar wisperte Riddle: " Ist schon gut, du musst nichts sagen. Ich verlange zu viel von dir. Ich habe halt nur die Befürchtung, dass du mich ebenso wie meine Eltern im Stich lässt.  
Du weißt ja, meine Mutter ist nach meiner Geburt gestorben und mein Vater wollte nichts von mir wissen, weil meine Mutter eine Hexe war. Ich befürchte einfach, dass auch du dich von mir abwenden könntest."

Harry strich vorsichtig über Riddles rabenschwarzes Haar, welches wie Seide durch seine Finger glitt.

Er spürte Riddles warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und es gelang ihm für einen Moment wieder, all seine Bedenken hinter sich zu lassen.

Seit dem war nun wieder einige Zeit vergangen. Es war der 30. November und die Landschaften von Hogwarts waren schon vollkommen eingeschneit.

Es war schon fast Mittag, aber dennoch lag Harry in seinem Bett, es war schließlich Wochenende.

Natürlich hatte es anfangs für Aufsehen gesorgt, dass Riddle und Harry neuerdings immer wieder gemeinsam auftraten. Doch man hatte sie weder gefragt warum sie sich gemieden hatten, noch warum sie nun wieder des jeweils anderen Schatten verkörperten.

Dabei war sich Harry sicher, dass es jedem aufgefallen sein musste.

Der Einzige, der Harry einmal darauf ansprach, war Clive. Doch Harry machte ihm weis, dass er und Riddle einfach nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten, denn ihre Beziehung hielten Riddle und Harry geheim.

Wenn man das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen überhaupt eine Beziehung nennen konnte. Zwar traf man sie stets gemeinsam an, aber ständig war Riddle mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Vor allem sah Harry Riddle oft mit einem alten verkommenden Buch in den Händen, welches er sehr genau zu studieren schien.

Er bemerkte auch die verächtlichen Blicke, die Riddle Steve zuwarf und das gerade Steve fast schon übertrieben freundlich zu ihm war, wenn er, Harry, zum Quidditchtraining kam.

Im Gegensatz dazu war Riddle Clive gegenüber wesentlich besser gesonnen als sonst. Zwar konnte man nicht sagen, dass sie eine Art Freundschaft verband, da Riddle Clive meist ignorierte, aber immerhin war das besser als würde er Clive herablassend behandeln.

Eigentlich hätte sich Harry glücklich schätzen können. Er hatte Riddles Vertrauen wiedergewonnen und Harry war nicht gezwungen ihm vorzuspielen, dass er etwas für Riddle empfand. Dieser war schließlich entweder mit diesem Buch, von dem Harry liebend gern den Inhalt gekannt hätte, nicht wagte zu fragen, oder mit Lernen beschäftigt.

Aber genau das missfiel Harry!

Heute konnten sie nach Hogsmead, daher hatte sich Harry um 12 Uhr mit Clive und Riddle im Gemeinschaftsraum verabredet. Clives Bett war schon leer, aber Harry hatte so gar keine Lust aufzustehen.

Er quälte sich langsam aus dem Bett, da er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen schlurfte er ins Badezimmer. Doch trotz einer kalten Dusche war Harry immer noch nicht richtig munter. Es war zwar erst halb zwölf, aber dennoch machte sich Harry schon auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Morgen Harry!", erschallte Clives Stimme als Harry gerade mal die oberste Stufe betreten hatte. " Morgen", murmelte Harry und schritt auch die letzten Stufen herab. Bis er sich schließlich in der gemütlichen Sesselecke am Kamin, wo auch schon Clive saß, auf einen der Sessel niederließ.

"Riddle ist noch beim Frühstück, aber er kommt bestimmt auch gleich. Ich habe ihn nämlich eben gesehen als ich die große Halle verließ. Willst du nicht auch noch frühstücken gehen? Du hast immerhin noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit?"

"Ne, habe keinen Hunger."

Wenig später kehrte auch Riddle vom Frühstück zurück. "Morgen Harry, entschuldige dass ich ohne dich frühstücken war, aber ich wusste halt nicht wann du endlich aufwachst und ob dann noch Zeit fürs Essen bleibt." "Ist schon in Ordnung, ich hatte ohnehin keinen Appetit." "Gut, wollen wir dann endlich los?", drängte Clive und hüpfte, ein Lied summend, zum Ausgang. Also manchmal erinnerte er Harry wirklich an ein kleines Kind. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein Lächeln über Harrys Gesicht.

Riddle konnte über Clives Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln und verlies ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon in Hogsmead.

Als sie die Drei Besen betraten, war nur noch ein Tisch nicht komplett besetzt. An jenem Tisch saßen Steve und Jack, der Treiber ihres Quidditchteams.

Riddles Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er Steve fixierte. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Abneigung gegenüber Steve, schritt Riddle gradewegs auf den Tisch zu, Harry und Clive folgten ihm.

Steve schien sichtlich überrascht, als er die drei erblickte. "Wir können uns doch dazu setzten?", erkundigte sich Riddle mit seinem gewohnten arroganten Unterton, der keine Widerrede duldete.

"Klar doch!", empfing sie Jack. Steve deutete nur mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung an, dass er ebenfalls einverstanden war.

Steves Anwesenheit verunsicherte Clive anscheinend, da er mit Ausnahme von dem Quidditchtraining überhaupt nichts mehr mit diesem zu tun hatte. Er schwieg beharrlich, was für Clive äußerst untypisch war.

Ebenso schweigsam waren auch die anderen die am Tisch saßen. Steve starrte auf die Tischplatte um Riddles Blick auszuweichen, der ihn ununterbrochen musterte. Und Harry und Jack wussten nichts mit dieser gespannten Lage anzufangen.

Glücklicherweise kam die Kellnerin, die die Bestellungen aufnehmen wollte. Sie bestellten allesamt ein Butterbier. Kurze Zeit später kehrte die Kellnerin mit der Bestellung zurück und sofort wurde auch die Rechnung bezahlt.

Jack, der diese angespannte Stimmung nicht mehr aushielt, meinte plötzlich: "Was ist denn los mit euch?"

"Nichts", stritt Steve ab und nippte an seinem Glas Butterbier. "Und warum verhaltet ihr euch dann so seltsam?", hinterfragte Jack. "Vielleicht sind sich gewisse Personen einfach nicht ihrer Schuld bewusst", sagte Riddle mit herablassendem Unterton.

"Dann war es halt ein Missverständnis!", ereiferte sich Steve. "Ah ja, ein Missverständnis. Ich glaube eher du wolltest Harry gekonnt ausspielen, da er so viel Zeit mit deinem Cousin verbringt."

Nun blickten alle anderen Anwesenden an diesem Tisch von Riddle zu Steve, denn keiner von ihnen begriff, worum es hier überhaupt ging.

"Auszeit", unterbrach sie Harry schließlich. "Also was ist hier los? Weshalb sollte Steve mich ausspielen wollen?"

"Anscheinend weil er eifersüchtig war, dass Clive nun doch noch einen Freund gefunden hat und er aber in Wirklichkeit immer noch mit Clive befreundet wäre, wenn dieser nicht so einen schlechten Ruf hätte", erklärte Riddle mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"DAS IST NICHT WAHR!", schrie Steve, der von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen war. Alle Leute in den Drei Besen drehten sich erschrocken zu ihm um. Es war eine unangenehme Stille eingetreten.

"Setz dich wieder hin, oder willst du uns vor allen Leuten lächerlich machen? Und zügele gefälligst dein Temperament", wisperte Riddle.

Steve setzte sich wieder und das muntere Treiben in den Drei Besen nahm wieder seinen gewohnten Gang.

Riddle setzte die Diskussion fort: "Wenn das was ich sage nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, dann erklär mir, warum du Clive die Freundschaft gekündigt hast, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt als, die Anderen anfingen nicht nur Clive zu meiden, sondern auch dich, weil du ständig mit ihm zusammen warst? Und warum du dennoch später darauf bestanden hast, dass Clive ins Quidditchteam aufgenommen wird?"

"Das meine ich ja auch gar nicht. Ich meine nur, dass..." "Was?!", unterbrach ihn Clive. "Du hast mir nur die Freundschaft gekündet, weil du Angst um deinen guten Ruf hattest?" Clive schien den Tränen nahe zu sein.

"Ja verdammt, na und? Vielleicht hatte ich keine Lust von den anderen gemieden zu werden!"

"Und ich war dir ganz egal, ja?" "Das stimmt ja wohl nicht! Wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte ich gewiss nicht dafür gesorgt, dass du ins Quidditchteam aufgenommen wirst!" "Oh, vielen Dank, dass du mal an mich gedacht hast", entgegnete Clive mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme. " Ich weiß selbst, dass dies keine Entschuldigung ist, aber darum geht es ja grade gar nicht.

Ich war keines Wegs eifersüchtig auf Harry, im Gegenteil. Ich habe mich sogar gefreut, dass Clive endlich jemanden gefunden hat, den es nicht stört, dass er ein uneheliches Kind und seine Mutter eine Muggelgeborene ist."

"Und warum hast du mir dann diese Lüge erzählt?" "Wie schon gesagt, dass war ein Missverständnis."

Jack verfolgte das Gespräch höchst interessiert, obwohl er noch immer nicht genau wusste, von was für eine Lüge die Rede war. Hatte Steve wirklich einen Versuch gewagt Riddle hinters Licht zu führen? Er war zwar mit Steve befreundet und das würde sich auch nicht mehr ändern, aber dennoch würde er ihn für verrückt erklären, wenn er wirklich dieses Wagnis begangen hatte.

Niemand legte sich mit Tom Vorlost Riddle an, außer er war lebensmüde! Und Steve gehörte gewiss nicht zu den Leuten, die dieses Risiko eingehen würden. Schließlich war Steve einer Riddles engster Vertrauter und warum sollte er diese Ehre missen?


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 16:

Sie saßen immernoch in den Drei Besen versammelt. Harry verstand langsam ebenso wenig wie Jack.

Worüber redeten Riddle und Steve eigentlich? Und was bitteschön, hatten Clive und er mit ihrer Auseinandersetzung zutun? Außerdem was hatte das alles zu bedeuten, dass Clives Mutter eine Muggelgeborene sei und er ein uneheliches Kind? Was hatte Clive mit Steve zu schaffen? Und vor allem, warum hatte Clive ihm all dies verheimlicht? Vertraute er ihm so wenig? Von all den Fragen bekam Harry langsam Kopfschmerzen.

Clive war anscheinend immer noch den Tränen nahe, und Harry spürte wie Wut gegenüber Steve in ihm aufstieg.

"So? Dürfte ich dich dann bitten, dieses ,Missverständnis' endlich aufzuklären?", das Wort Missverständnis betonte Riddle besonders abfällig und man konnte problemlos den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

Riddles scharlachrote Augen trugen ein aggressives Funkeln in sich, welches auch sein aufgesetztes Lächeln nicht überspielen konnte.

Steve wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser und geriet leicht ins Stottern: "Ich...ich habe Clive und Harry zusammen im Jungenschlafsaal gesehen, und ich..."

"Entschuldigung, dass ich mich in dieses Gespräch einmische. Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber was ist so ungewöhnlich daran zwei Jungen im Jungenschlafsaal zu sehen, zumal..."

"Lass mich doch gefälligst ausreden! Und du hast Recht Jack, dass geht dich wirklich nichts an!", unterbrach ihn Steve nun wesentlich selbstbewusster. Jetzt fiel ihm auch noch sein bester Freund in den Rücken, und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, musste Clive jetzt tatsächlich anfangen zu heulen.

Steves Magen verkrampfte sich, als er sah, wie Clive weiterhin versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken und sich leicht zitternd, mit dem Ärmel seines Rollkragenpullovers, übers Gesicht fuhr. Ein leises Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Harry starrte geschockt auf Clive und aus Riddles Richtung vernahm man nur ein entnervtes Stöhnen.

"Ich...mir geht's nicht gut...muss kurz Luft schnappen gehen", brachte Clive leicht krächzend, unter einigen Schluchzern, hervor, erhob sich und drängte sich durch die Massen, dem Ausgang entgegen.

Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sollte er Clive hinterherlaufen und ihn trösten? Oder wollte Clive jetzt lieber alleine sein? Ein unangenehm bedrückendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und er war offensichtlich nicht der einzige, denn auch Steve sah Clive bedenklich hinterher.

Aber er hatte auch allen Grund dafür! Harry hätte Steve nie für so einen hinterhältigen Feigling gehalten. Typisch Slytherin! Doch leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass nicht alle Slytherins so waren, wie man es von ihnen erwartete. Clive war das beste Beispiel dafür. Außerdem war er jetzt selbst ja auch ein Slytherin.

"Gut, da wir das geklärt haben, könnten wir jetzt bitte mit dem eigentlichen Thema fortfahren? Steve?"

Harry warf Riddle einen anklagenden Blick zu, den dieser jedoch garnicht registrierte. Wie konnte Riddle nur so herzlos sein? Clive war grade völlig aufgelöst aus den Drei Besen gestürmt und Riddle ließ dies einfach kalt!

Aber was hatte er von ihm anderes erwartet? Das der ,große' Tom Vorlost Riddle sich dazu herablassen würde ein wenig Mitgefühl zu zeigen? Das war doch lachhaft, schließlich handelte es sich hier um den heranwachsenden Lord Voldemort!

"Ich sah also Clive und Harry zusammen im Jungenschlafsaal. Sie saßen beide, oder lagen sogar schon fast eng umschlungen in Clives Bett! Was sollte ich bitteschön davon halten?!"

Riddle wand sich nun Harry zu und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Jack gluckste vergnügt und warf Harry einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, welcher diese Situation jedoch weniger amüsant fand.

"Er hat geweint! Ich habe ihn bloß getröstet!", rechtfertigte sich Harry. Jack brach jetzt in schallendes Gelächter aus. Steve warf seinem Freund einen besorgten Blick zu. Der schien ja nun wirklich von allen guten Geistern verlassen zu sein.

"Ich glaub... ich glaub ich versteh jetzt worum es hier geht", brachte Jack um Luft ringend hervor, da er noch immer mit seinem Lachanfall zu kämpfen hatte.

"Du... du hast echt geglaubt, dass Harry und Clive was miteinander hätten? Und dann auch noch im Jungenschlafsaal, wo jede Minute jemand reinplatzen kann?! Köstlich, einfach köstlich", kommentierte Jack und brach wieder in Gelächter aus.

Einige Besucher der Drei Besen drehten sich zu ihnen um, da Jack nun wirklich nicht mehr zu überhören war. Steve spürte wie er rot anlief und Riddle lehnte sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an die Rückenlehne des Stuhles und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Ich sehe mal lieber nach, wie es Clive geht", sagte Harry und fing sich damit gleich ein Kommentar von Jack ein: "Aber pass auf, dass keine Passanten vorbei kommen, die eure vertraute Zweisamkeit missverstehen könnten!" "Sehr witzig", nuschelte Harry verlegen und wollte schon verschwinden, als Riddle plötzlich sein Handgelenk ergriff.

"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht! Clive ist alt genug um mit seinen Problemen alleine zurecht zu kommen." "Vielleicht ist es dir entgangen, aber Clive ist mein Freund! Dir mag es egal sein, wie es ihm geht, aber mir nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten entzog sich Harry Riddles Hand und stürmte hinaus.

Ohne sich zu verabschieden, erhob sich auch Riddle von seinem Stuhl und folgte Harry.

Clive war wie erwartet nicht vor den Drei Besen, sondern anscheinend schon zurück in Hogwarts. Doch Riddle erblickte Harry, welcher ebenfalls schon den Rückweg angetreten hatte.

Mit schnellen Schritten hatte Riddle ihn nach kurzer Zeit eingeholt. "Jetzt warte doch mal! Vielleicht möchte Clive ja auch gerne mal etwas alleine sein!" Harry würdigte Riddle keines Blickes und ging einfach weiter.

Doch Riddle reißte langsam der Geduldsfaden. Eigentlich wollte er den heutigen Tag mit Harry alleine verbringen!

Warum hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen dieses ständig heulende, nervige Etwas mitzunehmen.

Er hätte sich doch denken können, dass dieser Tag wieder im Chaos enden würde! Schließlich war heute der Tag seiner Geburt! Ein regelrechter Unglückstag! Keiner wusste es, er hatte es auch nie jemanden gesagt. Wieso auch? Er hasste schließlich diesen Tag, denn durch ihn wurde er ständig daran erinnert, dass sein eigener Vater ein Muggel ist und noch immer unter den Lebenden weilt. Wobei seine Mutter, welche eine Nachfahrin des ehrenwerten Salzar Slytherin war, am selbigen Tage, bei seiner Geburt, verstarb.

Ihm verging langsam die Lust Harry hinterher zu laufen, dass war unter seiner Würde!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 17:

Riddle war Harry bis zu den Ländereien Hogwarts gefolgt, obwohl ihm diese Situation unheimlich demütigend vorkam, wie musste dass bloß für die Umstehenden ausgesehen haben?! Er lief die ganze Zeit einem Jungen hinterher, rief dessen Namen, und dieser Junge ignorierte ihn demonstrativ. Erst vorm Eingangsportal gab es Riddle auf. Wenn Harry nicht mit ihm reden wollte, konnte er es halt nicht ändern.

Somit machte sich Riddle auf den Weg in die Bücherei um den Rest des Tages wenigstens noch sinnvoll zu verbringen, während Harry unterwegs zu den Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins war.

Was machte er eigentlich jedes Mal verkehrt? Jetzt war Harry schon wieder sauer auf ihn und das alles nur wegen dieser kleinen Kröte Clive! Er hatte sich wirklich bemüht, Harry nicht zu verärgern. Er hatte ihn zu nichts gedrängt, was ihre Beziehung anging, er hatte akzeptiert dass Harry auch sehr viel Zeit mit Clive verbrachte und es sogar geduldet, dass diese kleine Heulsuse mit nach Hogsmead kam, und wofür das alles?!

Riddle hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er schon längst vor der Bibliothek angekommen war. Er stand immer noch in Gedanken versunken vor der Tür und musterte den weißen Marmorboden. Riddle raufte sich dir Haare um seinen Kopf endlich frei zu bekommen. Erst in diesem Moment nahm er wieder seine Umgebung war. Köpfschüttelnd öffnete er die Tür und sah sich in der alten Bücherei um, die wie leer gefegt schien.

Zur selben Zeit, gelangte Harry in den Jungenschlafsaal, wo sich wie erwartet auch Clive befand. Dieser saß zusammengekauert am Fenster und blickte durch die beschlagene Scheibe. Seine Wangen waren zwar noch feucht und leicht gerötet, ebenso wie seine Augen, aber er hatte sich anscheinend schon beruhigt.

Lautlos nährte sich Harry dem braunhaarigen Jungen und legte von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Clive schreckte ängstlich zusammen, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder, als er bemerkte, dass es Harry war.

"Geht es wieder?", erkundigte sich Harry über Clives Wohlbefinden. "Ich glaub schon, aber was machst du schon hier?" "Nach dir sehen, was sonst?"

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein. Clive wandte sich Harry zu und durchbrach die Stille: "Und Riddle?" "Was soll mit dem sein?", hinterfragte Harry. "Wo ist der? Hatte er keine Lust mehr auf Hogsmead?" "Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

Clive stutzte für einen kurzen Moment, bis er schließlich die Stirn in Falten legte und Harry skeptisch musterte. "Du meinst also du bist einfach gegangen?" Harry antwortete mit einem zaghaften Kopfnicken. "Das wird Riddle aber gar nicht gefallen haben, dass du einfach verschwunden bist, ohne ein Wort zu sagen."

"So ist es nicht, ich habe ihm und den anderen gesagt, dass ich nachsehe wie es dir geht." "Und Riddle hat das einfach so hingenommen?" "Ist doch egal, ob Riddle ein Problem damit hat." "Er wird aber ganz schön wütend sein, und nicht nur auf mich, sondern auch auf dich." "Und wenn schon, der kriegt sich auch wieder ein", entgegnete Harry schroff.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten Harry und Clive im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie erledigten schon die Aufgaben, welche sie in Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe übers Wochenende aufbekommen hatten. Danach spielten sie noch etwas Zauberschach und redeten über Quidditch, bis es schließlich Zeit wurde zum Abendessen hinunter in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Kurz darauf betrat auch Riddle die Große Halle und setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch.

Harry schaute kurz verwundert zu Riddle auf, doch sein Gesicht zeigt keinerlei Emotionen. Verunsichert widmete sich Harry wieder seinem Abendessen, doch nicht für lange.

Riddle hauchte Harry so leise ins Ohr, dass auch wirklich nur er seine Worte vernehmen konnte: "Komm bitte nachher in mein Zimmer, ich glaub wir haben einiges zu klären." Somit erhob sich Riddle auch schon wieder, ohne einen Bissen gegessen zu haben und verließ die Halle.

Harry war bei Riddles Atem an seinem Ohr ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen und unbewusst musste er lächeln.

Nun stand Harry schon seit einer viertel Stunde vor Riddles Tür und hatte sich noch immer nicht gewagt anzuklopfen.

Was wollte Riddle mit ihm besprechen? Nahm er ihm das eben Geschehene, vielleicht so sehr übel, dass er sich von ihm trennen wollte? Waren sie überhaupt wirklich zusammen? Riddle hatte ihn in letzter Zeit nur wie einen guten Freund behandelt, aber nicht mehr. Kein einziger Kuss mehr! Hatte er vielleicht sein Interesse an ihm verloren?

Harry spürte wie sein Herz im doppelten Tempo schlug. Er hob seine Hand um anzuklopfen, wobei er noch einmal tief Luft holte.

Er vernahm Schritte aus dem Inneren des Zimmers und plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. "Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr", war dass einzige was Riddle hervorbrachte. Mit einer einladenden Gestik wies er Harry an, hereinzukommen. Riddle wirkte auf Harry unheimlich kühl und abweisend.

Harry schluckte schwer und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser, er stand in der Mitte des relativ großen Zimmers und hatte seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Harry sah sich unschlüssig im Zimmer um. Sollte er sich vielleicht auf einen der Sessel niederlassen, oder würde dies Riddle als unhöflich empfinden, zumal er ihn nicht dazu aufgefordert hatte?

Harry spürte Riddles forschenden Blick auf sich ruhen, welcher sich an die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt hatte.

Harry hielt diese bedrückende Stille nicht mehr aus: "Also was ist jetzt? Du wolltest doch mit mir reden!" "Möchtest du dich nicht lieber erst mal setzen?"

Riddles emotionsloses Verhalten beunruhigte Harry so sehr, dass er sich sogar wünschte Riddle würde ihn anschreien und ihm Vorwürfe machen, dass wäre wenigstens noch erträglicher, als diese Ungewissheit.

Harry ließ sich auf einem der beiden Sessel vorm Kamin nieder, welche einen grünen Samtbezug mit silbernen Verzierungen hatten. Riddle stieß sich von der Wand ab und lies sich Harry gegenüber in den Sessel fallen.

Ihm war Harrys Verunsicherung nicht entgangen, doch er wollte keine Gefühlsregung zeigen, schon alleine deswegen nicht, weil er Harry nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte, dass dieser es geschafft hatte, ihn zu verletzen. Er wollte Harry nicht zeigen, dass dieser ihn in der Hand hielt, denn dass ein anderer Mensch seine Gefühle beeinflussen konnte, war vor kurzer Zeit noch unvorstellbar gewesen.

"Also was ist jetzt?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage. Damit er nicht Riddles eisigem Blick ausgeliefert war, sah er sich im Zimmer um und versuchte Desinteresse vorzutäuschen, was ihm allerdings misslang, da sich seine Fingernägel, in die Sessellehnen bohrten.

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Schade, ich hatte dich für klüger gehalten." Das wollte Harry nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, daher entgegnete er mit bissigem Tonfall: "Oh, fühlt sich der große Tom Vorlost Riddle vernachlässigt und schmollt immer noch wegen heute Mittag, weil der böse Harry Potter ihn vernachlässigt hat?" Harry wunderte sich selbst über seine zynischen Worte, dass war doch sonst nicht seine Art.

"Ich muss gestehen, dass mich dein Benehmen verstimmt hat. Zumal ich mich nicht entsinnen kann, dass ich dir irgendetwas getan hätte, was deine Wut auf mich rechtfertigen würde."

"Ach nein? Also ich hielt dich ebenfalls für klüger." "Pass auf was du sagst!", fuhr Riddle ihn mit schneidender Stimme an, und seine Augen schienen vor unterdrückten Zorn regelrecht zu glühen. Dennoch hielt Harry, welcher seine Verlegenheit abgeschüttelt hatte, Riddles Blick stand.

"Wieso sollte ich? Ich muss mir nicht alles von dir gefallen lassen, Tom Vorlost Riddle! Erst willst du unbedingt mit mir zusammen sein. Meinst, du würdest mich lieben, doch sobald du dein Ziel erreicht hattest, verlorst du auch schon wieder dein Interesse an mir. Ich sage nicht, dass du mich in irgendeiner Weise schlecht behandelt hättest, aber deine größte Aufmerksamkeit gilt deinen Studien und wenn du dann mal mit mir alleine bist verhältst du dich mir gegenüber nicht anders als einem gewöhnlichen Freund. Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube wir haben verschiedene Vorstellungen davon, was dass Wort "Liebe" bedeutet. Was du darunter verstehst ist anscheinend "Besitzergreifen" und da liegen unsere Meinungen doch weit auseinander." Riddle schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf. "Das ist doch gar nicht wahr. Ich wollte dir einfach Zeit lassen. Für dich war doch anfangs diese Situation so ungewohnt, dass du mich wochenlang gemieden hast. Ich wollte nur nicht zu aufdringlich sein, um dich nicht gleich wieder zu verschrecken. Ich dachte mir, wenn du bereit für eine Beziehung bist, würdest du auch von selbst mal die Initiative ergreifen."

Harry errötete leicht, senkte den Kopf und betrachtete verlegen den Boden. Das Wort "Beziehung" im Zusammenhang mit Riddle und ihm selbst, klang einfach zu obszön.

Schließlich waren sie beide Jungen und Riddle sogar der Mörder seiner Eltern.

Harry raufte sich unbewusst die Haare, was ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf Riddles Lippen zauberte.

Lautlos stand Riddle von seinem Sessel auf. Harry bekam dies erst gar nicht mit, da er immer noch zu Boden schaute. Erst als Riddle seine Hände auf Harrys legte, die sich noch immer auf den Sessellehnen befanden, und sich leicht über Harry beugte, wurde dieser wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Geschockt starrte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Riddles scharlachrote. Er spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete und sein Herz so anfing zu schlagen, als würde er bei einem Marathon mitlaufen.

Auf Riddles Gesicht zeichnete sich nun ein breites, überlegendes Grinsen ab. Seine Augen funkelten belustigt und seine Lippen nährten sich immer mehr denen von Harry. Doch nur wenige Zentimeter davor verharrte Riddle. Er hob seine rechte Hand und streichelte Harry sanft über die Wange und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Harry lehnte sein Gesicht in Riddle Handfläche und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Dann überbrückte Riddle auch den letzten Abstand und presste seine Lippen leicht fordernd auf die seines Gegenübers.

Riddles Zunge verlangte nach Einlass und Harry, der sich völlig seinen Gefühlen hingegeben hatte, gewährte ihn. Riddle erforschte erst zurückhaltend, doch dann schon fast stürmisch Harrys Mundhöhle. Dann löste er sich von Harrys Lippen und begann kleine Küsse auf dessen Hals zu verteilen.

Riddles Hand schob sich langsam unter Harrys Sweatshirt und liebkoste Harrys Brust.

Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, als er Riddles Bein in seinem Schritt spürte und wie dessen Hand seine Brustwarze streifte. Harry krallte sich in Riddles Hemd und konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 18:

Harrys Atem ging schnell und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, so dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Riddle knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und seine Hände wanderten tiefer, die Brust hinab, strichen sanft über den Bauch und verharrten dann an Harrys Hosenknopf. Riddles Lippen wanderten tiefer und nun kam auch seine Zunge zum Einsatz, die eine feuchte Spur auf Harrys Hals hinterließ.

Harry spürte eine ungewohnte Hitze in sich aufsteigen und den Druck in seinen Lenden.

Doch obwohl seine Sinne vollkommen vernebelt waren, wurde ihm bewusst dass er etwas unrechtes tat: DER KERL HATTE SEINE ELTERN ERMORDET! Diese Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Blitz und er stieß Riddle von sich, der schon fast auf Harry gelegen hatte und dessen Hand sich grade noch einen Weg in Harrys Hose bahnen wollte.

Nun saß Riddle vollkommen verwirrt am Boden und musterte Harry verunsichert, welcher vom Sessel aufgesprungen war und nun schwer atmend vor ihm stand. Eilig knöpfte sich Harry wieder die Hose zu und sah sich panisch im Zimmer um, in der Hoffnung irgendeinen Ausweg aus dieser prekären Lage zu finden.

Riddle hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgerichtet und stand nun mit verschränkten Armen Harry gegenüber, welcher versuchte Riddles Blick auszuweichen, aus Angst in seinen Augen den aufsteigenden Zorn zu entdecken.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Riddles Lippen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung schloss er den verunsicherten Jungen in seine Arme und strich Harry sanft über die Haare, der nun völlig überrumpelt war von Riddles unerwarteten Verhalten, und nicht wusste wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich werde dich zu nichts drängen", flüsterte dieser Harry mit sanfter Stimme ins Ohr und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz auf die Wange, bevor er die Umarmung wieder löste und sich zurück in einen der beiden Sessel fallen ließ.

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen fixierte er Harry, welcher noch immer unentschlossen an derselben Stelle stand und nicht wusste ob er sich nun auch wieder setzen sollte, bis ihn Riddle ihn mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

"Ach übrigens, ich habe heute Geburtstag", sagte Riddle, als sei dies etwas völlig nebensächliches. Lauernd wartete er eine Reaktion von Harry ab. Dieser war wie erstarrt, fing sich aber schnell wieder: "Na, dann...äh herzlichen Glückwunsch würde ich sagen. Entschuldigung das ich dir nicht früher gratuliert habe, aber ich wusste nichts davon."

Riddle schien sichtlich enttäuscht über diese Reaktion. So etwas wie einen Kuss, oder wenigstens eine Umarmung hätte er schon erwartet, aber dieses distanzierte Verhalten missfiel ihm.

Im Gegensatz dazu war Harry in richtigem Aufruhr. Wie konnte er das nur tun?! Schlimm genug, dass er sich von diesem Unmenschen küssen lässt, aber dass er es fast zugelassen hätte, dass Riddle ihn unter der Gürtellinie berührt, hätte Harry von sich selbst niemals erwartet! Und er empfand es sogar als angenehm, als Riddle ihn liebkost hatte! Nein, angenehm war der falsche Ausdruck dafür, er fand es atemberaubend!!!

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um das aufsteigende Kribbeln zu unterdrücken, welches die Erinnerungen an die letzten paar Minuten wieder auslöste.

"Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn du jetzt auf dein Zimmer gehst, denn gleich ist Ausgangssperre und da ich Schulsprecher bin, darf ich auch bei dir keine Ausnahme machen", sagte Riddle mit einem schneidenden Tonfall.

Harry starrte ihn irritiert an. Was war denn jetzt los? Warum war Riddle auf einmal so verstimmt?

Da Harry es jedoch ohnehin nicht mehr lange mit Riddle in einem Zimmer ausgehalten hätte, sprang er sofort auf, verabschiedete sich mit einem: "Bis dann" und ließ einen äußerst missgelaunten Riddle zurück.

Harry lag schon seit Stunden wach in seinem Bett und dachte über die verschiedenen Geschehnisse dieses ereignisreichen Tages nach, was jedoch nur dazu geführt hatte, dass er nun von Gewissensbissen gequält wurde.

Er hatte sich Riddle gegenüber wirklich äußerst unfreundlich verhalten. Schließlich hatte dieser sich alle Mühe gegeben, um es ihm Recht zu machen. Und nachdem ihm Riddle drauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass heute sein Geburtstag war, musste er auch noch entgegnen , Na, dann...äh herzlichen Glückwunsch würde ich sagen', anstatt ihn zum Beispiel nachträglich irgendwohin einzuladen. Aber in diesem Moment war er einfach nicht fähig gewesen klar zu denken.

Aufgebracht raufte sich Harry die Haare. Kein Wunder das ihn Riddle regelrecht vor die Tür setzen wollte. Schließlich war er nicht nur ein Freund, sondern sogar noch mehr für Riddle.

Aber was bedeutete Riddle ihm? Empfand er immer noch ausschließlich Hass für ihn? Nein gewiss nicht, denn in dem Falle hätte er sich ja wohl kaum von ihm auf diese Weise berühren lassen.

Harry bohrte seine Fingernägel vor unterdrückter Wut in seine Handflächen. Wie konnte das nur passieren, fragte sich Harry immer wieder und ihm wurde schwer ums Herz, als er an Hermine, Ron und Sirius und an all die Anderen dachte. Sie würden wohl höchst enttäuscht von ihm sein, wenn sie erfuhren, was sich in dieser Zeit zugetragen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn sogar allesamt verachten.

Auch Riddle fand keinen Schlaf. Warum benahm sich Harry auf einmal wieder so abweisend ihm gegenüber? Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?

Langsam gingen ihm Harrys Stimmungsschwankungen auf die Nerven, aber wirklich übel nehmen konnte er es ihm auch nicht.

Außerdem hatte er Harry versprochen, ihm Zeit zu lassen, bis er sich an die Situation gewöhnte, doch wie lange könnte er selbst das noch aushalten? Er wollte Harry so nah wie nur möglich sein!

Da Harry erst gegen drei Uhr morgens seine Ruhe gefunden hatte, wachte er auch dementsprechend spät auf. Glücklicher Weise war heute Sonntag, denn Harry konnte seinem Wecker entnehmen, dass es schon 12.25 Uhr war. Clive war wie erwartet schon längst auf den Beinen und hatte das Zimmer bereits verlassen. Auch Harry bequemte sich nun aus dem  
Bett, setzte seine Brille auf und schlurfte ins Badezimmer.

Harrys Blick wanderte verschlafen zum Spiegel, doch als er sich erspähte, war er mit einem Schlag hellwach und starrte entsetz auf den großen roten Fleck an seinem Hals. Langsam tasteten seine Finger über diesen und auf einmal kehrten all seine Erinnerungen an den vorigen Abend zurück. Dies führte dazu, dass sich seine Wangen röteten und er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Entsetzt über seine eigene Reaktion darauf schloss er die Augen und versucht jeglichen Gedanken an Riddle zu verdrängen, doch immer wieder erschien dieser vor seinem inneren Auge, mit dem wohlbekannten überheblichen Grinsen und den scharlachroten Augen.

Kurze Zeit später durchquerte Harry die Kerkergänge, auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, da er das Mittagessen nicht auch noch verpassen wollte. Clive war ihm bisher noch kein einziges Mal über den Weg gelaufen, dabei könnte Harry momentan sehr gut jemanden gebrauchen, der ihn von einer gewissen Person ablenkte.

So in seinen Überlegungen vertieft, bemerkte Harry nicht, dass ihm jemand folgte, bis ihn plötzlich zwei Arme von hinten umschlangen und er an einen warmen und muskulösen Körper gepresst wurde.

Aufgeschreckt fuhr Harry herum und stand dem Grund für seine kurze Nachtruhe gegenüber.

Riddle hatte ein verführerisches Lächeln aufgesetzt und in seinen Augen schien ein Feuer aufzulodern.

Ohne dass Harry darauf vorbereitet war drückte er ihn gegen die kühle Kerkerwand und presste ebenso stürmisch seinen Mund auf den seines Gegenübers. Riddles Hände hielten zu beiden Seiten Harrys Handgelenke umschlossen und seine Zunge zwang Harrys Lippen auseinander, um sich Einlass in Harrys Mundhöhle zu verschaffen. Riddles Knie spreizte Harrys Beine und drängte sich seinen Lenden entgegen.

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen versuchte sich Harry aus Riddles Griff zu befreien, was ihm jedoch misslang, da Riddles Griff um Harrys Handgelenke nur noch fester wurde und sein Bein sich noch enger an Harrys Unterleib rieb.

Trotz der Kühle der Wand, konnte die durch Riddle ausgelöste Hitze in ihm nicht gelöscht werden und er konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht vermeiden. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Riddle, um vollends mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund einzudringen und diesen zu erkunden. Nachdem er jeden einzelnen Winkel Harrys Mundhöhle ausgekundschaftet hatte, glitt seine Zunge wieder hinaus und an Harry Hals hinunter.

"Argh...Tom hör...ah...auf". Harrys Hose wurde zunehmend enger, doch erst jetzt realisierte er, dass seine Handgelenke wieder frei waren. "Tom...he...hier kann jeder Zeit jemand...ah... vorbeikommen, " keuchte Harry auf. Mit dem letzten Widerstand, den er noch leisten konnte, versuchte er sich von Riddle zu lösen. Doch dieser krallte sich regelrecht an ihm fest und biss ihm spielerisch in den Hals. Zischend zog Harry Luft ein und gab jeden Widerstand auf.

Harry klammerte sich an Riddle und schlang seine Beine um dessen Hüften. Durch den plötzlichen Ruck geriet Riddle ins Schwanken, fing sich jedoch sofort wieder.

"Auf einmal so stürmisch?", wisperte Riddle heiser in Harrys Ohr und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Harry hatte seinen Kopf in Riddles Halsbeuge verborgen und küsste ihn zaghaft dort. Riddle schloss genießerisch die Augen und begann leise zu schnurren. Er stütze Harrys Rücken mit seinen Armen und entfernte sich etwas von der Wand.

"Du hast aber Recht, hier ist der falsche Ort für so was", mit diesen Worten löste er sich aus Harrys Umklammerung und setzte ihn auf dem Boden ab, auch wenn es ihm selbst schwer fiel, aber dass er hier von jemanden erwischt wurde, konnte er sich nicht leisten, wenn er den Respekt seiner Mitschüler nicht verlieren wollte.

Beschämt blickte Harry auf die Beule in seiner Hose und dann zu Riddle auf, der kurz noch mal seinen Blick nach links und rechts schweifen ließ, bevor er sich zu Harry beugte und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss gab, wobei er dessen Mantel enger zog, damit man die Wölbung in Harrys Hose nicht sehen konnte.

"Komm", hauchte Riddle Harry verführerisch entgegen, ergriff dessen Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her zu seinem persönlichen Gemach.

Harry folgte Riddle wie in Trance. Er spürte Riddles schlanke und lange Finger um seinem Handgelenk und nahm dessen angenehmen maskulinen Geruch war. Er spürte diese Wärme und ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen.

Harry war bewusst was er hier tat, aber in diesem Moment war ihm alles egal!  
Warum durfte er nicht auch mal glücklich sein? Warum sollte er immer nur an die anderen denken? Sollte ihm doch egal sein, was sie alle von ihm dachten! Ob sie ihn nun als Verräter abstempelten, oder als was auch immer!

Das hier war nicht Lord Voldemort, sondern Tom Vorlost Riddle, sein Tom. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein Lächeln über Harrys Lippen und das Verlangen sich hier und jetzt einfach in Riddles Armen fallen zu lassen wurde übermächtig!

Sie betraten Riddles Zimmer und der Eingang schloss sich hinter ihnen.

"Ich liebe dich Harry", glitten die Worte wie flüssiges Gold über Riddles Lippen und zogen Harry in seinen Bann.

Riddle streifte Harry den Mantel von den Schultern, ebenso sich selbst, dann öffnete er die Krawatte und die ersten drei Knöpfe von Harrys Hemd, diesem stockte der Atem.

Riddle umfasste Harrys Hüften und hob ihn vom Boden an. Er küsste die entblößte Stelle Harrys Brust, dieser schlang wiederum seine Beine um Riddles Becken, der aber dieses Mal darauf vorbereitet war.

Zuerst ließ Harry seine Lippen auf Riddles Stirn gleiten, bevor er sich der Halsbeuge nährte und schließlich dem Nacken in den er leicht seine Zähne grub. Riddle keuchte sowohl vor Schreck, als auch vor Verlangen auf.

Plötzlich stießen sie an die Bettkante und Harry spürte wie er auf die weiche Daunendecke fiel, Riddle über ihm.

Dieser streifte mit den Füßen zuerst seine Schuhe und Strümpfe ab, bevor er dies auch bei Harry versuchte, aber dessen Schuhe waren zu feste gebunden.

Mit einem raubtierhaften Grinsen kletterte Riddle ans Fußende des Bettes und löste die Schnürsenkel mit seinen Zähnen.

Doch Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er zog Riddle an den Schultern wider zu sich hoch und streifte sich die Schuhe und Socken einfach selbst mit den Füßen ab.

"So ungeduldig?", erkundigte sich Riddle mit einem überlegenen Lächeln, allerdings erhielt er keine Antwort mehr, stattdessen öffnete Harry nun Riddles Krawatte und Hemdknöpfe.

Harry starrte gebannt auf Riddles muskulösen Brustkorb, der sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte. Jedoch war Riddle anscheinend genauso aufgeregt wie er, denn sein Atem ging unregelmäßig.

Harrys Lippen waren einen Spalt geöffnet, seine Wangen gerötet, als er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen von Riddles Brust nachzeichnete.

Auch Riddles Wangen hatten eine leicht rosige Färbung angenommen. Er strich sanft die Strähnen aus Harrys Stirn und nahm ihm die Brille ab, die er auf den Nachtisch neben ein großes veraltetes Buch legte.

Sanft streiften seine Lippen über Harrys Narbe und schließlich auch seine Zunge. In Harry breitete sich wieder dieser angenehme Schauer aus und eine unbeschreibliche Geborgenheit.

Riddles Arme umfingen ihn und er verteilte heiße Küsse auf Harrys Haut.

Mit jeder Berührung von Harry nahm seine Erregung zu und er hatte sich immer weniger unter Kontrolle. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe die letzten Knöpfe von Harrys Hemd noch einzeln zu öffnen sondern riss es grob auf.

Gebannt betrachtete er den Körper unter sich, der mit einem leichten Schweißfilm überzogen war. Riddle stützte sich zu beiden Seiten mit seinen Ellebogen ab, um einen besseren Überblick über den bebenden Körper unter sich zu bekommen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen und ein hämisches Grinsen zauberte sich auf seine Lippen, bevor er in Harrys rechte Brustwarze biss. Dieser stöhnte und bäumte sich auf.

"Tom...", Harrys Hände vergruben sich in Riddles Haaren, er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen um all die Gefühle die ihn durchströmten in sich auf zunehmen.

Dieser ließ nun von der einen Knospe ab, die sich ihm hart entgegenreckte und begann die andere mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen.

Drauf bahnten sich Riddles Lippen einen Weg weiter nach unten und hielten beim Bauchnabel inne, in welchem Riddle seine Zunge versinken ließ. Trotz der Hitze, die Harry in sich verspürte, begann er zu zittern und spreizte bereitwillig seine Beine.

Riddle sah das als eindeutige Einladung an und öffnete mit flinken Fingern Harrys Hose und zog sie ebenso wie die Short darunter von Harrys Beinen.

Obwohl sich Harrys Erregung ihm so willig entgegen reckte, glitt seine Zunge zuerst die seidigen Oberschenkel entlang und umkreiste wie zufällig Harrys Glied.

Dieser keuchte nun gut vernehmbar und wurde immer unruhiger. "Tom bitte...", stöhnte Harry auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten.

"Was denn so ungeduldig?", wiederholte Riddle flüsternd seine Frage mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Harry der nun den Druck in seinen Lenden nicht mehr aushielt krallte seine Finger in Riddles Haaren fest und schob sich ihm entgegen.

Riddle kam Harry ebenfalls entgegen und platzierte einen hauchzarten Kuss auf Harrys Eichel, dieser bäumte sich wieder auf und versuchte ein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken was ihm jedoch misslang.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Erregung wie Espenlaub und einige Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Haut.

Riddles Zunge strich langsam über Harrys Schaft und schließlich nahm er Harrys Männlichkeit ohne Vorwarnung ganz in seinem Mund auf. Harry keuchte vor Lust.

Beide waren wie in einer Traumwelt gefangen, die nur ihnen beiden gehörte. Hier und jetzt waren sie beide rein von Schuld, ohne Vorurteile und Intrigen.

Harry wünschte sich dieser Moment würde ewig andauern. Ihm war bewusst, dass er in diesem Augenblick einfach alles für Riddle getan hätte, wirklich alles!

Harrys Hände fuhren über Riddles Schulterblättern und schließlich über das weiche Bettlaken in das er seine Fingernägel bohrte.

Mit einem Aufschrei kam Harry in Riddles Mund und Riddle schluckte Harrys Liebessaft.

Riddle setzte sich zwischen Harrys Schenkel und warf Harry einen auffordernden Blick zu. Dieser schaute ihn fragend an, stütze dann aber ebenfalls seinen Oberkörper mit den Armen vom Bett ab, beugte sich zu Riddle vor und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss.

Riddle schmeckte ungewohnt salzig und Harry wusste woher das kam. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Riddle Schulter und spürte wie dieser seinen Nacken kraulte. Ein zufriedenes Schnurren entfuhr Harrys Mund und er schmiegte sich noch enger an Riddle, doch er merkte wie Riddle unruhig hin und her rutschte.

"Ähm...Harry, also...ich...ich hätte da auch noch so ein Problem und du könntest mir dabei vielleicht auch aushelfen, natürlich nur wenn du willst", sagte Riddle mit einem verlegenen Tonfall, den Harry gar nicht von Riddle kannte. "Was immer du willst", hauchte er Riddle verführerisch entgegen, denn ihm war schon längst bewusst was Riddle von ihm wollte, da er durch ihr enges Beisammensein Riddles Erregung an seinen Oberschenkel drücken spürte.

Seine Hände wanderten langsam zu Riddles Hosenknopf und er entfernte den lästigen Stoff, ebenso wie den darunter. Nun saß auch Riddle völlig entblößt vor ihm, doch als er sich runterbeugen wollte um Riddle zu erleichtern, hielt dieser ihn auf.

Mit seinem Zeigefinger hob er Harrys Kinn an, so dass dessen smaragdgrüne Augen in Blickkontakt mit Riddles scharlachroten standen.

"Nicht so", sagte Riddle bestimmt. "Wie denn dann?", fragte Harry verwundert. Riddle zog eine Augenbraue hoch und konnte ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht vermeiden.

"Das werde ich dir zeigen", antwortete er, stieß Harry zurück aufs Bett und kniete sich zwischen dessen Schenkeln.

Er hob Harrys Beine an und zog in näher an sich. "Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Harry und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, doch plötzlich schrie er von Schmerz gepeinigt auf, als Riddles Glied rücksichtslos in ihn eindrang.

Riddle hielt inne und sah erschrocken in Harrys Gesicht, aus dessen Augen Tränen flossen und der sich krampfhaft ins Laken krallte. "Harry? Harry geht's wieder? Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun! Ich wusste nicht das..." Harry legte Riddle einen Finger auf den Mund um ihn zu geheißen still zu sein.

"Ist schon gut, ich brauch nur ein bisschen Zeit um mich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen", zischte Harry zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er strich sanft über Riddles Wange, welcher sich an die Handfläche lehnte.

Doch auch Harry spürte, dass Riddle immer unruhiger wurde und sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte, da er aber selbst kaum noch Schmerzen verspürte, bewegte er sich Riddle entgegen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er bereit war.

Riddle folgte dieser Aufforderung im selben Rhythmus und als er schließlich einen Punkt in Harry berührte, glaubte dieser Sterne zu sehen. Er drängte sich Riddle entgegen, der immer mehr in Ekstase geriet. Er umschloss mit der rechten Hand das sich ihm entgegen reckende Fleisch Harrys und stützte sich mit der linken Hand vom Bett ab.

Ihre Körper glänzten in den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Vorhänge drangen und mit einem Aufschrei kamen sie beide fast gleichzeitig.

Riddle ließ sich nach vorne, auf Harrys Brust fallen und schnappte nach Luft. Als er sich ein bisschen erholt hatte, zog er sich aus Harry zurück und kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

Harry ergriff die Daunendecke und bedeckte sie beide damit. Seine Hände streichelten sanft über Riddles rabenschwarzes Haar und umschlossen ihn schließlich.

Beide schliefen erschöpft ein.

Nachwort: Bitte nicht zu streng benoten, war nämlich die erste Lemonszene, die ich geschrieben habe.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 19:

Gegen Abend erwachten Riddle und Harry wieder, doch keiner von beiden wollte die Augen öffnen, um diese gemeinsame harmonische Zeit nicht zu unterbrechen.

Dabei hatte Harry noch immer Hunger, verständlicher Weise, er hatte bisher ja noch gar nichts gegessen. Aber Riddles Nähe machte ihn so endlos glücklich. Er konnte Riddles Geruch wahrnehmen, seinen Atem auf seiner nackten Haut fühlen, seinen Körper auf seinem spüren und all seine Sorgen vergessen.

Auch Riddle genoss ihr stilles Beisammensein. Er lauschte Harrys gleichmäßigem Herzschlag und hörte wie sein eigenes im Einklang mit diesem schlug.

Riddle wollte nur einen kurzen Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen unter sich werfen, doch diesem war gerade in jener Sekunde derselbe Gedanke gekommen und so trafen scharlachrote Augen auf smaragdgrüne und hielten sich gegenseitig gefangen.

Harry schmunzelte und betrachtete Riddle nun ausgiebig von oben bis unten. Seine Augen hatten einen verträumten Ausdruck angenommen und er überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, indem er Riddles Lippen mit seinen verschloss.

Genießerisch kundschaftete er Riddles Mundhöhle aus, bis dieser ihn zurückdrängte und nun Harrys Mund von neuem erkundete.

Schwer atmend lösten sich die beiden voneinander. "Ich liebe dich Harry", sagte Riddle und Harry bezweifelte nicht einmal mehr, dass es stimmte, jedoch fiel es ihm immer noch unheimlich schwer diese Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen. Außerdem beschlich ihn langsam Furcht und Reue. Er war so im Rausch gewesen, hatte nicht an die Folgen gedacht, die es haben könnte, wenn er mit Riddle schlief. Nein, dass stimmte nicht ganz, er hatte an die Folgen gedacht, aber sie in jenem Moment als nebensächlich gewertet.

Er empfand etwas für Riddle, was er für keinen anderen Menschen bisher empfunden hatte, und er war sich sicher, dass er solche Gefühle niemals mehr für jemand anderen hegen würde. Liebte er Riddle? Er fühlte sich mit Riddle verbunden, fühlte sich bei ihm sicher, nur bei ihm war er wirklich glücklich.

Harrys Hand tastete nach seiner Brille. Riddle kam ihm zuvor und setzte sie ihm auf.

Nervös sah Harry zur Seite zum Nachtisch, auf dass große schwarze Buch, auf welchem, in schon leicht verblasster Goldschrift "Verwandlungszauber" geschrieben stand.

Um abzulenken fragte er Riddle: "Was für Verwandlungszauber beinhaltet das Buch?" Dieser folgte Harrys Blick. Auf dem Nachtisch lag das Buch, welches er in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden hatte.

Sollte er Harry die Wahrheit sagen? Das war er ihm an für sich schuldig, schließlich hatte er ihm nun auch sein volles Vertrauen entgegengebracht. Abschätzend musterte er Harry und dann das Buch. Konnte er ihm wirklich sein Geheimnis anvertrauen? Das er der Erbe von Salzer Slytherin war und dass das Buch die finstersten Geheimnisse der schwarzen Magie beherbergt, ebenso den Ort an dem sich die legendäre Kammer des Schreckens befinden sollte.

Konnte er sich sicher sein, dass Harry es niemanden erzählen würde, noch nicht einmal Clive?

Harry sah verwundert zu Riddle. "Was ist? Willst du mir nicht antworten?" "Ich weiß nicht", sagte Riddle wahrheitsgemäß, "Kann ich mir sicher sein, dass du niemandem davon erzählen wirst, was ich dir nun sage?" 

Nun wurde Harry misstrauisch und die Angst beschlich ihn, dass es etwas mit der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun haben könnte. "Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden", entgegnete ihm Harry.

Riddle hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hinterlistigen Grinsen. "Na wenn das so ist, dann sag ich es dir besser nicht."

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich. Vertraute Riddle ihm wirklich so wenig? Obwohl, dazu hätte Riddle ja auch Recht, denn schließlich war er nur hier um Riddle auszuhorchen. Bei dem Gedanken musste Harry schwer schlucken und er kam sich auf einmal sehr hinterhältig und schmutzig vor. Beschämt senkte er seinen Kopf und entgegnete: "Ich will es auch gar nicht mehr wissen. Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt besser."

Irritiert sah ihm Riddle nach, wie er aus dem Bett stieg und seine Sachen aufsammelte. War Harry jetzt wirklich eingeschnappt? Schnell griff er nach Harrys Arm und hielt ihn fest. "Nichts da, du bleibst bei mir."

"Ich habe zufälliger Weise noch nichts gegessen, also lass los!" "Du bleibst gefälligst hier! Ich werde dir was zu Essen holen." "Was?" "Ich gehe jetzt in die Küche und hole uns was zu essen, also was möchtest du?"

Damit hatte Harry nun nicht gerechnet. Die Vorstellung wie ihm Riddle das Essen ans Bett brachte, amüsierte Harry. Dabei war es doch eigentlich nichts neues, schließlich hatte er ihm schon einmal heimlich Essen aufs Zimmer gebracht, als er zur Strafe das Pokalzimmer putzen musste und daher das Abendessen verpasste hatte.

Sollte er Riddle jetzt wirklich so vor den Kopf stoßen? Würde er ihn damit nicht noch mehr verletzen?

Also ließ sich Harry zurück aufs Bett fallen und tat so als würde er angestrengt überlegen: "Hm...also, zuerst einmal eine Champignonsuppe, dann Ragout Fin mit Reis und Erdbeeren mit Sahne."

Riddle zog sich schnell an und verschwand mit den Worten: "Bis gleich. Wird nicht lange dauern", aus dem Zimmer.

Harry sah sich gelangweilt im Zimmer um und sein Blick blieb am schwarzen Buch haften. Was hatte es mit diesem Buch auf sich? Sollte er es einfach öffnen? Riddle würde noch eine Zeit lang brauchen, bis er zurück käme. Aber dann wäre er ebenso hinterhältig und kein Stück besser. In dem Moment wurde Harry bewusst über wen er das dachte, nicht gerade nett, so etwas über eine Person zu denken mit der man gerade noch geschlafen hatte.

Harry drehte sich weg, um sich schon mal anzuziehen, dabei schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zum Buch.

Er wollte ja nur einen kurzen Blick hineinwerfen. Riddle würde es schon nicht merken. Schließlich siegte Harrys Neugier und er griff nach dem verwahrlosten Buch.

Das Buch war unerwartet leicht. Doch als Harry es öffnen wollte widersetzte es sich, ebenso wie damals bei Riddle.

"Wie lautet dein Name?", erschallte eine raue Stimme aus dem Buch. Da Harry schon schreiende Bücher aus seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts bekannt waren, war er zwar etwas erschrocken, aber nicht allzu überrascht, dass das Buch sprach. 

"Harry Potter" "So, so, ein Potter also. Doch auch wenn mir dieser Name bekannt ist, hast du nicht die Befugnis in mir zu lesen." Harry musterte das Buch verwundert: "Ach ja, und warum nicht?" "Mir ist es untersagt Auskünfte zu geben", erwiderte das alte verkommene Buch und hüllte sich ins Schweigen.

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, dass dieses Buch sich nicht von jedem öffnen lies. Vielleicht war es eines aus der verbotenen Abteilung. Aber weshalb war es dann auf Riddles Zimmer? Aber auch dafür gab es eine logische Erklärung, gewiss hatte ihm einer der Lehrer die Erlaubnis gegeben. Schließlich hielten ihn alle für einen vertrauenswürdigen Schüler, der in ihren Augen nur sehr strebsam war und wahrscheinlich nur sein Wissen erweitern wollte.

Harry betrachtete das Buch nachdenklich. Vielleicht ließ es sich mit irgendeinem Zauberspruch öffnen. Harry griff nach seinem Stab und richtete ihn auf das modrige Buch und sagte laut und deutlich: "Aperire", doch nichts geschah. 

Als Harry jedoch zu einem weiteren Versuch ansetzte, erklang wieder die raue Stimme: "Ich bitte dich diese Versuche zu unterlassen. Wenn du dies nicht tust, wirst du es bereuen."

Harry beäugte das Buch misstrauisch. Was sollte es ihm schon tun? Dies war doch gewiss nur eine leere Drohung gewesen. Obwohl, wenn Magie im Spiel war, konnte man sich nie sicher sein. Das beste Beispiel dafür war doch Riddles Tagebuch.

Schließlich siegte jedoch die Neugier und Harry erprobte sich in einem weiteren, etwas schwierigerem Spruch. Gleichmäßig schwang er den Zauberstab durch die Luft und wisperte: "Prode tuam secretam"

Plötzlich ließ das Buch ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheule vernehmen, dass in ganz Hogwarts widerschallte! Als Harry danach greifen wollte um es unter dem Kopfkissen zu verbergen, damit er diesen tosenden Lärm dämpfen konnte, zuckte er mit Schmerzverzehrten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Seine rechte Hand war rot angeschwollen und übersäht mit Brandblasen.

In genau jenem Moment stürmte Riddle mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer, was er einfach auf dem Boden abstellte und sah sich hektisch um. Er erblickte das Buch, welches noch immer einen unerträglichen Lärm verursachte und Harry der mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen daneben kauerte und der seine Hand umschlossen hielt.

Schnell nahm Riddle das Buch an sich, welches sofort verstummte und legte es in die Nachtischschublade.

Dann widmete er sich Harry, der schmerzgepeinigt keuchte.

In Riddles Augen spiegelte sich sowohl Wut, als auch Mitgefühl wieder. An für sich müsste er es Harry übel nehmen, dass dieser versucht hatte, sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen, indem er das Buch heimlich öffnen wollte, aber anderseits konnte er es nicht ertragen Harry so zu sehen. Letzteres gewann schließlich die Obermacht.

Somit griff er nach Harrys Hand, die dieser noch immer wimmernd umschlossen hielt und recht erschrocken war, als Riddle mit einem tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck diese umfasste.

Schließlich brachte Riddle seinen Zauberstab zum Vorschein und murmelte: "Sopire"

Auf einmal war der Schmerz in Harrys rechter Hand verflogen, leider aber auch sonst jegliches Gefühl in dieser.

Harry sah verlegen auf seine Hand, die noch immer in Riddles feingliedriger Hand lag. Zwar war sie noch immer rot angeschwollen und mit vielen Brandblasen verziert, aber anscheinend betäubt.

Er wagte es nicht, Riddle anzusehen, denn ihm war die Situation ungemein peinlich und er verfluchte sich für seine Neugier. Verlegen biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Du solltest lieber ins Krankenzimmer gehen und das richtig verarzten lassen, die Betäubung hält nämlich nur vier Stunden", vernahm Harry die kalte Stimme seines Gegenübers.

Harry ging wortlos an Riddle vorbei auf den Ausgang zu.

Riddle drehte sich zu ihm um und zauderte für einen Moment. Er wollte nicht schon wieder im Streit mit Harry auseinander gehen! Aber dieser schien den ja sichtlich heraufzubeschwören!

Er wollte genau genommen gar nicht mit ihm auseinander gehen, denn eigentlich hatte er sich erhofft, dass sie noch ein schönes gemeinsames Abendessen verbringen würden. Er hatte die Hauselfen regelrecht angefleht sich zu beeilen beim Zubereiten Harrys gewünschter Speisen.

Dabei hätte er vor einiger Zeit, nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht, einen Hauself höflich um etwas zu bitten, denn seiner Meinung nach waren Hauselfen nicht mehr wert, als ein gewöhnlicher Haushaltsgegenstand!

Er hörte die ins Schloss fallende Tür und wurde somit in die Realität zurückgeholt.

Verdammt noch mal! Warum regte er sich über Harrys Verhalten so auf? Er konnte es zwar wirklich nicht gutheißen, dass Harry unbefugt an sein Eigentum ging, vor allem nicht, wenn er es ihm untersagt hatte, aber er war es ja auch in gewisser Weise selbst schuld, da er Harrys Neugier bewusst provoziert hatte.

Schließlich entschied er sich Harry zu folgen. Mit schnellen Schritten holte er Harry ein. 

Dieser schien völlig abwesend zu sein, denn innerlich verfluchte Harry immer noch sich selbst.

"Warte Harry, ich bring dich lieber zum Krankenzimmer!"

Harry wandte sich erstaunt zu Riddle um. Dieser fügte mit einem süffisanten Grinsen noch hinzu: "Ich muss doch sicher gehen, dass du nach deinem Krankenzimmerbesuch zurück auf mein Zimmer kommst. Wohin sonst mit dem ganzen Essen?"

Skeptisch musterte Harry den Erben Slytherins und ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

"Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich dir nun stets alles durchgehen lasse. Aber ich nehme an, du hast aus dieser Angelegenheit etwas gelernt", sagte Riddle und wies beiläufig auf Harrys Hand.

Wenig später trafen sie im Krankenzimmer ein, wo eine aufgescheuchte Hexe in hohem Alter herumlief. Harry war etwas verwirrt, da er Madam Pomfrey erwartet hatte und nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass zu jener Zeit eine andere Krankenschwester hier tätig war.

"Warten sie bitte kurz", rief sie im Vorbeilaufen Harry und Riddle zu "der Andrang von Patienten ist heute sehr hoch". Und Harry glaubte noch ein gemurmeltes: "Der Prüfungsstress...", vernommen zu haben.

Kurze Zeit später befasste sie sich jedoch mit ihrem neuen Patienten. "So, wer von ihnen beiden muss denn verarztet werden? Sie, Mr. Riddle, oder sie...äh...? Entschuldigen sie wenn ich mich irre, aber ich sehe am Tage so viele Gesichter, doch ihres ist mir völlig unbekannt. Sind sie neu hier an der Schule?" "Nun ja, ich bin schon etwas länger hier, seit Anfang dieses Jahres. Doch bin ich bis vor kurzem davon verschont geblieben mir Verletzungen zuzutragen." "Ah verstehe. Ich bin Madam Lawrence und wie lautet ihr Name?" "Harry Potter."

Madam Lawrence wollte zum Gruß nach Harrys Hand greifen, als sie die schweren Verbrennungen erblickte.

"Wie ist denn das passiert?" "Äh nun ja...also, " stotterte Harry nervös herum. Glücklicher Weise holte Riddle ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage "Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben vor dem Kamin gemacht und sie davor niedergelegt um sie später fortzusetzen. Wahrscheinlich ist ein Windzug gekommen, jedenfalls lagen die Blätter zu nahe am Kamin und fingen Feuer. Er hat versucht, sie da herauszuholen und sich dabei diese Verbrennung zugezogen."

"Aber warum haben sie denn keinen Löschzauber verwendet?", erkundigte sich Madam Lawrence mit mitleidvollem Unterton in ihrer Stimme. "Ich hab' in dem Moment nicht daran gedacht", flunkerte Harry. "Wie kann man nur so unvorsichtig sein?", fragte Madam Lawrence vorwurfsvoll. Allerdings war es mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Wenig später verließen Harry und Riddle wieder das Krankenzimmer. Harry trug nun einen dünnen Verband um seine rechte Hand, den er erst morgen früh wieder abnehmen sollte. Missmutig schaute er auf diesen.

Was wäre das denn für ein Jahr gewesen in dem er nicht einmal auf die Krankenstation müsste? Das hätte ja seinen ganzen Lebenslauf durcheinander gebracht, dachte Harry sarkastisch.

Wieder in Riddles Zimmer angekommen zog sich Harry seine Schuhe und seinen Mantel aus und setzte sich auf das breite Himmelbett. Riddle tat es ihm gleich und nahm anschließend das Tablett vom Nachtisch.

Mit den Worten: "Ich hoffe ich habe nichts vergessen", überreichte er das Silbertablett Harry. Dann ließ sich Riddle zurück aufs Bett fallen und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf.

"Möchtest du nichts essen?", fragte Harry verwundert. "Wenn du mir was übrig lässt", entgegnete Riddle mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. "Du kannst auch ruhig mitessen".

"Es gibt nur einen Löffel. Ich esse für gewöhnlich nicht mit Händen." "Soll ich dich etwa füttern?", fragte Harry belustigt. "Lass mal lieber, da steh ich nicht so drauf", erwiderte Riddle und schmunzelte leicht.

"Aber du kannst mir was von den Erdbeeren geben." "Ich dachte du isst nicht mit den Händen", sagte Harry mit einem listigen Grinsen. "Bei Obst kann ich ja mal ne' Ausnahme machen." 

Schließlich überreichte Harry Riddle die Schüssel mit den Erdbeeren.

"Soll ich dir einen Pyjama für die Nacht leihen?" "Ich habe einen eigenen." "Aber nicht hier", widersprach Riddle. "Aber es ist doch gleich Ausgangssperre und ich dachte du, als Schulsprecher darfst auch bei mir keine Ausnahme machen", wiederholte Harry Riddles Worte vom gestrigen Abend und versuchte so ernst wie möglich dabei zu klingen. Dennoch kam es nicht sehr glaubwürdig rüber, da er krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu lachen.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn du hier übernachtest und ich dir dafür einen Blick in das Buch gewähre und dir eines meiner größten Geheimnisse anvertraue?"

Das Lächeln verschwand aus Harrys Gesicht und er wurde nachdenklich. Er hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er das Buch einfach öffnen wollte. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er das alles überhaupt noch wissen wollte. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch bei Riddle bleiben.

"...hm...", war das einzige was Harry darauf einfiel, doch Riddle fasste dies als Zustimmung auf und öffnete das Buch mit den Worten: "Ich bin der Erbe Salzar Slytherin und dieses Buch ist so ne' Art Familienerbe. Es beinhaltet viele Geheime und verbotene Zauber der schwarzen Magie, so wie Tränke und noch weit mehr."

Erschrocken blickte Harry auf das kleine schwarze Buch welches Riddle aus dem alten vermoderten genommen hatte, welches anscheinend nur eine Attrappe gewesen war. Das kleine Buch, was Riddle nun in der Hand hielt, war im besten Zustand und auf der Vorderseite prangte das Slytherinwappen.

Harry hatte ja geahnt, dass so etwas kommen musste, doch er wollte es nicht wahr haben!


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 20:

Noch immer starrte Harry sprachlos auf das kleine schwarze Buch in Riddles Händen, dieser schien jedoch seine Fassungslosigkeit gar nicht zu bemerken, und meinte mit einem süffisanten Lächeln: "Es mag überheblich klingen, aber ich plane eines Tages der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten zu werden. So groß, dass niemand es wagen wird auch nur meinen Namen auszusprechen!"

Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber es kam kein Wort über seine Lippen.

"Ich werde mich an meinem Vater rächen, der mich und meine Mutter verstoßen hat und an allen Muggeln die so sind wie er und uns Zauberer als Missgeburt ansehen. Sie werden sich noch wünschen uns mehr Ehrfurcht entgegengebracht zu haben!"

"Warum?", wisperte Harry, der nun endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

"Warum? Das fragst du noch? Wegen den Muggeln müssen wir ein Schattenleben führen, dürfen unsere wahre Identität nicht preisgeben, nur weil sie uns für die Ausgeburten des Teufels halten, für Ketzer! Die Offenbarung unserer magischen Kräfte würde uns anderenfalls ins Jahre 1275 zurückführen, wo in Toulouse, Frankreich, eine Frau unter der Anklage der Hexerei verbrannt wurde und ihr folgten ungefähr 100.000 bis 200.000 weitere Menschen, aber es waren weder Hexen noch Zauberer die ihr Leben gaben, diese konnten sich ja durch Zauber schützen. Die Muggel haben ihresgleichen wegen irgendwelchen Gerüchten auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt! Aber ich habe kein Interesse daran, die Muggel vor ihrer eigenen Dummheit zu schützen!"

"Tom, ich habe auch ab und zu in Geschichte der Zauberei aufgepasst und mir ist das, was du gesagt hast, geläufig, aber es ist keine Begründung dafür, die Muggel in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen und erst recht nicht die Zauberwelt!"

"Es geht mir nicht darum Schrecken zu verbreiten, es geht mir um Macht!"

Riddles Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er musterte Harry abfällig, seiner Stimme konnte man sowohl Ärgernis, als auch Hochmut entnehmen: "Schade, ich dachte, dass grade du mich verstehen würdest. Das sich ein Slytherin für die Muggel einsetzt habe ich noch nie gehört."

Harry schmerzte es, wenn Riddle so mit ihm sprach, als wäre er minderwertig, doch er versuchte sachlich zu bleiben.

"Da siehst du es Riddle, man kann die Menschen nicht in Schubladen einteilen. Nicht alle Slytherins sind muggelfeindlich, ebenso wie nicht alle Muggel magierfeindlich sind. Es gibt auch viele Eltern die es sehr tolerant auffassen, wenn ihre Tochter sich als Hexe, oder ihr Sohn sich als Zauberer entpuppt."

Zwar hatte Harry selbst schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Dudleys gemacht, aber durch Hermines Eltern, wusste er, dass nicht alle Muggel so waren.

Auch wenn Harrys Stimme noch immer sanft klang war Riddle die unpersönliche Anrede nicht entgangen, was ihm zeigte, dass Harry gekränkt war.

Es war zwar seine Absicht gewesen Harry zu verletzen, da er seine Zukunftsziele nicht anerkannte so wie bisher seine engsten Vertrauten, denen er davon erzählt hatte, aber im Nachhinein tat es ihm auch wieder Leid.

Außerdem wollte er einen weiteren Konflikt mit Harry vermeiden. Er verstand ohnehin nicht warum Harry immer so empfindlich auf seine Worte reagierte. Aber wenn er eines in all den Jahren gelernt hatte, dann war es seine Mitmenschen für sich zu gewinnen und zu steuern.

Schützend schloss Riddle Harry in die Arme, welcher völlig überrumpelt war, und wiegte ihn leicht, wie, als würde er versuchen ein kleines Kind zu trösten. "Entschuldigung, das war nicht so gemeint. Lass uns heute Abend bitte nicht mehr darüber reden." 

Harry fühlte sich im ersten Moment unwohl bei diesem Vorschlag und wollte sich widersetzen, Riddle von sich wegstoßen, doch als er spürte wie Riddles Finger hauchzart durch seine Haare und über seinen Nacken strichen und Riddle mit den Lippen sein Gesicht liebkoste, gab er sich ganz dem hin.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Gardinen drangen weckten Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Er nahm Riddles Geruch und die Konturen seines Körpers wahr. Er fühlte wie Wärme ihn umfing. Er spürte einen Arm der sich um seine Taille geschlungen hatte und das sein Kopf auf einer Brust gebettet war, die sich mit jedem Atemzug leicht hob und wieder senkte. Blinzelnd versuchte er seine Umgebung war zunehmen. 

Harry tastete nach seiner Brille, sie lag wie erwartet auf dem Nachtisch. Als erstes blickte er hinunter zu dem anscheinend schlafenden Riddle, dessen Gesichtszüge weich und entspannt wirkten. Mit der fast schneeweißen Haut und diesem makellosen Körper, wirkte Riddle fast wie ein unschuldiger Engel.

Aber er war kein Engel. Das hatte vor allem das gestrige Gespräch deutlich gemacht, an welches sich Harry nun leidlich erinnern musste. 

In Harry machte sich ein unwohles Gefühl breit. Er hatte sich nach ihrer Diskussion einfach von Riddles Charme einwickeln lassen, anstatt sich ihm zu widersetzen. War er Riddle etwa schon so sehr verfallen?

Aufgebracht raufte sich Harry die Haare und sah auf Riddle hinab, welcher noch immer friedlich schlief.

Wie von selbst fuhren Harrys Finger über Riddles Lippen, auf welchen er schließlich unbewusst einen leichten Kuss platzierte, als er jedoch merkte was er da tat, wand er sich schnell von Riddle ab und sah sich im Zimmer um.

Harry fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite stand seine Loyalität gegenüber denen die ihr Vertrauen auf ihn gesetzt hatten und seinen eigenen Wertvorstellungen, auf der anderen Seite stand seine Zuneigung zu Riddle und er war sich sicher, dass er diesem auch nicht gleichgültig war. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass sich Tom Vorlost Riddle kein bisschen verändert hatte!

Während sich Harry im Zimmer umsah, fiel sein Blick auf einen der Sessel, wo ordentlich gefaltet seine Kleidung lag, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern wie er sich dieser entledigt hatte. Genau genommen konnte er sich überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern was gestern Abend, nachdem Riddle ihn in die Arme genommen hatte, passiert war. Er hob die Decke an und sah an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass er nur mit einer Short bekleidet war, ebenso wie Riddle. Aber dies bedeutete immerhin, dass sie nicht mehr mit einander geschlafen hatten.

Plötzlich hörte Harry es neben sich rascheln und spürte wie ihn schließlich Riddles Arme von hinten umfingen und er ihn zart auf den Hals küsste. "Morgen Harry", flüsterte er.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich in Riddles Armen um und fragte skeptisch: "Was ist gestern Abend passiert?"

Erst verstand Riddle nicht was Harry von ihm wissen wollte, als er es begriff, entgegnete Riddle mit einem verführerischen Lächeln: "Du bist gestern einfach in meinen Armen eingeschlafen und ich konnte dich ja nicht einfach in deiner Kleidung schlafen lassen."

Da es Harry ein wenig peinlich war, dass er einfach so in Riddles Armen eingeschlafen war und dieser ihn auch noch entkleiden musste, lenkte er vom Thema ab: "Wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Harry und hielt sich anschließend gähnend die Hand vor den Mund.

Riddle griff nach seinen Wecker und sah auf das vergoldete Zifferblatt. "Viertel vor acht".

In Harrys Augen spiegelte sich Entsetzen wieder: "WAAAAAAAS?!" 

Riddle zuckte erschrocken zurück. "Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

Harry sprang mit den Worten: "Wir haben Montag, wir kommen zu spät zum Unterricht!", aus dem Bett.

"Wir haben schon Montag?!", meinte Riddle ungläubig.

In kurzer Zeit waren die beiden auf dem Weg zur alten Wildhüterhütte, wo sie wie gewohnt in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtet wurden. Sie kamen grade noch rechtzeitig.

Ansonsten verlief der Tag recht ereignislos. Selbst Zaubertränkeunterricht war als Slytherin erträglich.

Nur Clives ständige Versuche, herauszufinden, wo Harry gewesen war, wurden für Harry auf die Dauer anstrengend. Obwohl sich Harry sicher war, dass Clive wusste, wo er das Wochenende verbracht hatte, und dass dieser einfach nur eine Bestätigung wollte, verriet er es ihm nicht, aus Angst davor, dass Clive herausfinden könnte, wie er wirklich zu Riddle stand.

Harry fürchtete, dass sein Verhältnis zu Riddle seine Freundschaft zu Clive zerstören könnte. Während der Mittagspause verbrachten Riddle und Harry ihre Zeit am See, der nun eingefroren war, da noch immer tiefster Winter herrschte und Weihnachten kurz vor der Tür stand. Die Landschaft war in einen weißen Mantel gehüllt, dennoch strahlte der Himmel immer noch in einem angenehmen hellblau.

Plötzlich traf Riddle etwas Kaltes am Hinterkopf. Er tastete mit seiner Hand über diesen und fühlte etwas eisignasses, dann vernahm er ein Prusten seitens Harrys und drehte sich zu diesem um.

"Sag mal Harry, bist du nicht etwas zu alt für diese Kinderspiele?" Harry wies mit der Hand hinüber zum Schloss, wo ihre Klassenkameraden und auch all die anderen Schüler, in eine große Schneeballschlacht verwickelt waren.

"Harry, du willst dich doch nicht mit denen auf eine Stufe stellen?" "Hm...", Harry tat so als würde er angestrengt über diese Frage nachdenken, seine Hand aber tastete in jenem Moment schon auf einem Baumzweig hinter sich nach Schnee. "Um genau zu sein, JA", und mit diesen Worten traf Riddle ein weiterer Schneeball.

Erst zeichnete sich Erstaunen von Riddles Gesicht ab, dann verschwand dieses und wandelte sich in ein undefinierbares Grinsen um. Wenige Augenblicke später flog auch Harry eine weiße Schneekugel entgegen, jener hatte dies zu spät bemerkt und konnte nicht mehr ausweichen.

Nun war Harry derjenige der erstaunt zu Riddle auf sah. "Ich dachte du wärest zu alt für solche Kinderspiele?" "Wenn Schneeballschlachten auf deinem Niveau sind, sind sie auch auf meinen."

Diese Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht, denn damit sagte Riddle aus, dass er Harry als gleichwertig betrachtete.

Eine große Schneeballschlacht entfachte zwischen den beiden. Diese Schlacht endete damit, dass sich Harry erschöpft in den Schnee fallen ließ und sich Riddle schon über ihn beugen wollte um ihn zu küssen, als Harry ihn ermahnte: "Uns kann hier jeder sehen."

Riddles Augen suchten die Gegend nach irgendwelchen möglichen Zeugen ab. Noch immer befanden sich alle auf der anderen Seite des Sees, vorm Schloss und waren viel zu sehr mit der weißen Masse beschäftigt, als dass sie auf die beiden achten würden.

"Hier sieht aber niemand hin", entgegnete Riddle somit und ließ seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys sinken.

Irgendwann wurde es den beiden jedoch zu kalt, besonders Harry, der unten gelegen hatte und nun völlig durchnässt war.

"Komm Harry, du solltest dir bevor das Mittagessen vorbei ist und die nächste Stunde beginnt, etwas Neues anziehen, sonst erkältest du dich noch. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir auch wieder etwas leihen", flüsterte Riddles Stimme fürsorglich in Harrys Ohr, was diesem einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Wenig später befanden sie sich in Riddles Zimmer und grade als Harry sich umgezogen hatte, glitt sein Blick auf das unheilvolle Buch, welches sich noch immer auf dem Nachtisch befand.

"Darüber wollte ich noch mit dir reden", meinte Harry mit einer Kopfwendung in die Richtung des Buches.

"Ich dachte, dass wäre nun geklärt", protestierte Riddle, doch Harry ließ es nicht darauf beruhen.

"Bitte Tom, beseitige dieses Buch und wirf diesen wahnwitzigen Zukunftstraum, oder wohl eher Alptraum, beiseite".

"Wieso sollte ich? Dieses Buch ist für mich bestimmt! Wie schon gesagt, es ist ein Familienerbe und es geriet bestimmt nicht ohne Grund in meine Hände. Es ist so gesehen meine Bestimmung der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten zu werden und da lass ich mir selbst von dir nicht reinreden!"

"ICH WARNE DICH RIDDLE, DASS WERDE ICH NICHT ZU LASSEN!"

"Was? Du drohst mir? Lass dir eines gesagt sein Harry Potter, niemand, hörst du, niemand hat mir Befehle zu erteilen und erst Recht nicht das Privileg mir zu drohen! Weißt du was ich langsam glaube? Du bist eifersüchtig! Eifersüchtig, weil du weißt dass ich dazu Zeug hätte, der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten zu werden, da ich der Erbe Salzar Slytherin bin und nicht du! Du willst das Buch, mit seinen Geheimnissen, doch nur an dich reißen. Aber weißt du Was Potter? Darauf falle ich nicht rein und jetzt GEH!"

"WIE? Was redest du da eigentlich? Ich bin keineswegs eifersüchtig! Ich will bloß, dass du..." "ICH SAGTE GEH!"

"Nicht bevor du mir nicht zugehört hast!" Doch Riddle ließ Harry gar keine Zeit mehr sich zu wehren, sondern ergriff ihn am Umhang und setzte ihn vor die Tür.

Zuerst war Harry etwas perplex, dann sauer und schließlich machte er sich wütend und verletzt auf den Weg zur großen Halle, doch er bekam beim Mittagessen keinen Bissen runter und Riddle tauchte gar nicht erst auf.

Zum Glück war Clive bei ihm, der ihm seine schlechte Laune angemerkt hatte und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern.

Währendessen lag Riddle nicht minder schlecht gelaunt auf seinem Bett. Er hatte schon befürchtet, als er Harry vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, dass dieser wieder reinstürmen würde, schließlich kannte er sein Passwort. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein neues anlegen.

Na ja, dass hatte noch Zeit. Eines stand auf jeden Fall fest, er würde sich von Harry nichts mehr vorschreiben lassen und der erste Schritt dazu war, dass er heute Abend die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen und erkunden würde!

Zwar hatten Harry und Riddle fast dieselben Unterrichtsstunden, es kam aber zu keiner nähren Konfrontation, da sie sich gekonnt aus dem Weg gingen.

Harry traf man nun wieder die ganze Zeit ausschließlich mit Clive an. Währendessen war Riddle wieder von seinen anderen Verehrern, oder Vertraute wie er sie zu nennen pflegte, umringt.

Der Anblick, welcher Harry jedoch besonders verärgerte war der, dass nun wieder dieser hinterlistige Steve wie ein Schatten an SEINEM Riddle klebte!

Innerlich strafte sich Harry für diesen Gedanken, schließlich gehörte Riddle nicht wirklich ihm, also klang diese Bezeichnung sehr überheblich und ihm konnte es doch egal sein, mit welchem Abschaum Riddle seine Zeit verbrachte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu ihrem Streit. Warum war Riddle nur so aufbrausend geworden? Er hatte ihm zwar gedroht, aber das war doch kein Grund dafür ihn gleich vor die Tür zu setzen. Oder glaubte Riddle wirklich, er wäre eifersüchtig?

Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in Harrys Magengegend breit. Warum mussten auch andauernd Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen stehen. Dabei gestand sich Harry, dass es teilweise auch seine Schuld war. 

Riddle musste zwar aufgehalten werden, dass stand außer Frage, aber vielleicht hatte er den falschen Weg dazu gewählt. Er musste Riddle einfach davon überzeugen, dass Macht nicht alles war, dass es auch gute Muggel gab und dass es keine Schande war, wenn bei einem Zauberer, oder einer Hexe, Muggelblut in den Adern floss.

Dafür benötigten sie aber eine Aussprache, weswegen sich Harry vornahm, heute Abend Riddle einen Besuch abzustatten.

Am Abend stand Harry zurückhaltend vor Riddles Zimmertür und wagte es nicht zu klopfen, aus Angst er könnte ihn abweisen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich doch noch dazu durchrang.

"Riddle, ich bin es, Harry. Es tut mir leid, wegen heute Nachmittag, ich wollte dir nicht drohen und auch nicht den Anschein in dir erwecken ich wäre eifersüchtig auf dich. Bitte, darf ich reinkommen?"

Stille. Aber Riddle musste hier sein! Im Gemeinschaftsraum und in der Bücherei war er nicht gewesen. Vielleicht verstellte er sich auch nur, weil er ihn nicht sehen wollte.

"Riddle ich komm jetzt rein wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Immer noch keine Reaktion. Vielleicht war er wirklich nicht da. Leise murmelte Harry das Passwort und die Tür vor ihm öffnete sich.

Etwas verlegen durchquerte er den Eingang. Was, wenn Riddle wirklich nicht da war, aber nun kommen würde, während er sich unbefugt in dessen Zimmer befand?

Harry sah sich verhalten in den Räumlichkeiten um, Riddle blieb unauffindbar. Wo könnte er dann sein?

Harrys Blick schweifte durchs Zimmer und blieb schließlich am Nachtisch hängen.

Das Buch war weg!

"VERDAMMT", entfuhr es Harry. Was wenn Riddle auf den Weg zur Kammer des Schreckens war? Das durfte er nicht zulassen.

So schnell wie ihn seine Beine trugen, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Mädchentoilette, in welcher sich der Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens befand.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hätte er fast zwei Schüler umgerannt und da eine der Treppen plötzlich die Lust verspürt hatte, ihre Richtung zu ändern und Harry nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, wäre er beinahe in die Tiefe gestürzt, hätte er sich nicht im letzten Moment ans Geländer geklammert.

Als er den Gang zu der Mädchentoilette erreicht hatte, versicherte sich Harry noch, dass auch wirklich niemand in der Nähe war und verschwand in dieser. Riddle war nicht hier. Aber vielleicht war er zu spät und Riddle hatte die Kammer des Schreckens schon geöffnet und den Basilisken befreit.

NEIN! Das durfte einfach nicht passiert sein, denn dass würde bedeuten, dass Harry ihn nun bei Professor Dippet verraten müsste, so wie es sein Auftrag von ihm verlangte! Wenn er dies nicht machte, würde dies wahrscheinlich abertausende Menschenleben kosten! Darunter seine eigenen Eltern, sein Patenonkel Sirius und so viele mehr!

Verzweifelt bohrten sich Harrys Fingernägel in seine Handflächen.

Vielleicht irrte er sich ja auch und Riddle war gar nicht in der unheilvollen Kammer. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass er sich wenigstens versichern musste! Mit beklommenen Herzen begab sich zum gegenüberliegenden Waschbecken. Er stellte sich vor die Schlange, welche in den allzeit defekten Wasserhahn eingekratzt war, wäre lebendig und in seinem inneren Auge wurde sie das auch und fing an sich leicht zu schlängeln. In Parselsprache zischte Harry: "Mach auf!"

Darauf erglühte der Wasserhahn, begann sich zu drehen, dass Waschbecken bewegte sich und verschwand schließlich gänzlich in der Wand. Es hatte ein großes Rohr freigelegt, durch welches Harry hindurchrutschte, hinunter in einen langen Gang.

"Lumos", wisperte Harry und hielt seinen Zauberstab empor, der den dunklen Gang, welchen Harry entlangschlich, etwas erhellte.

Harry erinnerte sich an Rons und sein Gefecht mit Lockart, damals in diesem unterirdischen Gemäuer. Der Abschied von seinen Freunden kam Harry so unendlich lange vor, dabei war nicht mal ein Jahr vergangen.

Obwohl Harry versuchte möglichst still zu sein, hallte jeder seiner Schritte wieder. Das Licht seines Zauberstabes malte unheimliche Schatten an die Wände und in der Luft lag der Geruch von Verwesung.

Die Tore, welche Harry durchqueren musste, standen speerangelweit offen und ein anderes Licht erhellte den Saal, mit den vielen Säulen, welcher sich vor Harry auftat.

Harry war wie gelähmt, ein Übelkeitsgefühl ergriff ihn und sein Herz schlug so schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass es fast schmerzte.

- Riddle war hier - hallte es immer wieder durch Harrys Kopf. Das Licht an Harrys Zauberstabspitze erlosch und er ließ sich verzweifelt an der Wand hinabsinken.

Dort kauerte er nun auf dem kalten Steinboden und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er hatte inständig gehofft das Riddle nicht hier war, doch es war vergeblich gewesen, denn er vernahm jede Bewegung von Riddle und schließlich seine Stimme die rief: "Ich bin Tom Vorlost Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Der Erbe Salzar Slytherin. Komm zu mir Schlangenkönig, Wächter meiner Vorfahren!"

Harry saß noch immer regungslos an die kalte Steinwand gelehnt und sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. So viele Bilder kamen ihn durch den Sinn, die er alle mit Voldemort verband, darunter der Tod seiner Eltern, Cedrics Tod, wie er Ginny fast leblos hier aufgefunden hatte, Nevilles Eltern, die Voldemort in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, aber auch wie Tom Vorlost Riddle ihn zum ersten Mal berührt hatte, an ihren ersten Kuss und schließlich erinnerte er sich daran wie sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Es standen sich nun zwei völlig gegensätzliche Riddles gegenüber und Harry zwischen ihnen. Auf diesen Moment hatte er doch die ganze Zeit gewartet, nun könnte er seinen Auftrag erfüllen und in seine Zeit zurückkehren. Alle die verstorben waren, die, deren Leben durch Voldemorts Machenschaften zerstört wurden war, würden wieder glücklich leben können und er hätte endlich eine wahre Familie. Er müsste nur zum Schulleiter gehen.

Aber er konnte nicht.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter  
Und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 21:

Harry vernahm zwar das Aufkommen des Basilisken und Schritte, die sich den Türflügeln nährten, doch sie drangen nicht bis in sein Bewusstsein.

Er konnte Riddle nicht verraten! Er konnte es einfach nicht! Tränen rannen Harrys Wangen hinab, doch er nahm sie nicht einmal mehr wahr, ebenso wenig, wie er am ganzen Leib zitterte.

Erst als seine Augen durch einen Lichtstrahl geblendet wurden, wurde er in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt und blickte erschrocken auf.

Genau vor ihm stand Riddle, der nicht minder entsetz war. Riddles Zauberstab erhellte für einige Zeit den Gang, bis er ihm plötzlich aus den Händen glitt und mit einem scheppernden Geräusch gen Boden prallte.

Der Korridor verdunkelte sich wieder, nur ein mysteriöses bläulich schimmerndes Licht blieb, welches von der verbotenen Kammer ausging und schemenhafte Schatten an die Wände malte. Es wirkte alles so unwirklich, wie ein böser Traum, aus welchem er jeden Moment erwachen könnte, aber dem war nicht so.

Harry schloss die Augen, immer noch in der Hoffnung, dass er nur träumte, doch er wurde grob, von einer Hand die ihm am Kragen packte, auf die Füße gerissen und ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht zerschmetterte Harrys Hoffnung wie eine Porzellanvase.

Er spürte wie er fallen gelassen wurde und einen pochenden Schmerz an seinem Wangenknochen. Ob es tatsächlich nur ein physischer, oder aber auch ein seelischer Schmerz war, dass konnte Harry in diesem Moment nicht ausmachen.

"DU VERDAMMTER BASTARD! WIE KOMMST DU HIER HER?! JETZT SPIONIERST DU MIR ALSO SCHON NACH!"

Auch wenn Harry versucht hatte es zu unterdrücken, entrang sich nun seiner trockenen Kehle ein Schluchzen.

Würde Riddle jetzt den Basilisken auf ihn hetzen? Ihm war es gleich, er hatte alle verraten, sogar sich selbst!

"Ich habe dich was gefragt!", zischte Riddle und seine scharlachroten Augen glühten regelrecht.

Harry saß wie versteinert da, während lautlos Tränen von seinen Wangen perlten.

"Ich habe den Eingang hinter mir verschlossen, damit mir niemand folgen kann, also wie BIST DU HIER EINGEDRUNGEN?"

Immer noch keine Regung seitens Harry, nicht mal ein Wimmern.

"ANTWORTE GEFÄLLIGST, WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE!"

Harrys Augen waren immer noch auf Riddle gerichtet, aber sein Blick galt nicht ihm, sondern fiel ins Nichts.

Ebenso erreichten ihn auch Riddles Worte nicht mehr. Seine ganze Existenz schien nur noch um einen Gedanken zu kreisen, die Frage 'Was nun? '

Auch Riddle hielt inne und musterte Harry teils misstrauisch, teils wütend, aber auch verletzt.

Wie konnte Harry hier eindringen? Nur ein Parselmund konnte die Pforte öffnen und nur die Nachkommen des Urvaters aller Slytherins beherrschten die Gabe der Schlangensprache.

Was, wenn Harry auch ein Nachkomme von Salzar Slytherin war? Was, wenn er mit ihm verwandt war und der einzige Grund, weshalb er nach Hogwarts gekommen ist, die Kammer des Schreckens war? Wenn er ebenfalls das Erbe Salzar Slytherins antreten wollte und den Basilisken befehligen? War er somit womöglich sein Rivale?!

Könnte es möglich sein, dass er Riddles Vertrauen nur ausgenutzt hatte, um von ihm zu erfahren, wo sich die Kammer des Schreckens befand? Dies würde erklären, warum er ihn davon abbringen wollte, die geheime Kammer zu öffnen! Denn demnach würde er wohl selber nach der alleinigen Macht streben!

Wenn das stimmen sollte, dann war er sogar noch ein größerer Schauspieler als Riddle selbst.

Alleine dieser Gedanke, dass er, Tom Vorlost Riddle, hintergangen worden war, kratzte sehr an seiner Ehre.

Gleichzeitig versetzte Riddle diese Vermutung einen Stich ins Herz. Er wollte es nicht glauben, dennoch war dies die einzige plausible Erklärung.

Aber warum weinte er dann? Weinte er weil sein Plan nicht aufgegangen war? Weil Riddle ihm zuvorgekommen war und die Kammer des Schreckens schon geöffnet hatte?

Dies ergab keinen Sinn, wieso sollte er deswegen weinen? Wollte er ihn nur einwickeln, weil er Riddles Groll fürchtete?

"Eigentlich sollte ich dich jetzt töten", sagte Riddle eher zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

Die Worte drangen nur langsam in Harrys Bewusstsein und mit zitternder Stimme wisperte er: "Warum tust du es dann nicht?"

Riddles und Harrys Augen trafen sich und Der Junge Der Lebte glaubte pure Abneigung in Riddles Seelenspiegeln aufblitzen zu sehen, dabei war es ausschließlich Verzweiflung und Schmerz, der sich in Riddles Inneres fraß.

Plötzlich verlor dieser wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst und schrie verbittert: "DU VERDAMMTER MISTKERL! DAS IST JA DAS PROBLEM! DU WEISST GENAU DASS ICH DAS NICHT MEHR TUN KANN! ICH KÖNNTE DIE GANZE WELT ABSCHLACHTEN, NUR DICH NICHT! DAFÜR HAST DU GESORGT!!!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich: "Wofür soll ich...gesorgt haben?"

"TU NICHT SO UNSCHULDIG! DAS WAR DOCH DIE GANZE ZEIT DEIN PLAN GEWESEN, MEIN VERTRAUEN ZU GEWINNEN UM MICH UNSCHÄDLICH ZU MACHEN!!!"

Harry senkte wieder sein Haupt. Riddle hatte ja Recht, dass war anfangs wirklich sein Plan gewesen, aber nun wollte und konnte er ihn nicht mehr ausführen. Woher wusste Riddle davon? War er so leicht durchschaubar gewesen?

Riddle hatte gehofft Harry würde alles abstreiten, aber sein Schweigen war nur eine Bestätigung.

"Es...es stimmt also", flüsterte Riddle entsetzt und stolperte einige Schritte zurück.

"Du wolltest mich nur benutzen...du wolltest MICH nur benutzen?!"

Sosehr sich auch Riddle versuchte dagegen zu wehren, konnte er die aufkommenden Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Harry getraute sich nicht zu glauben, was er da sah, Riddle weinte vor ihm...Tom Vorlost Riddle weinte. Diese Vorstellung war einfach zu absurd.

Verlegen wisch Riddle die Tränenspuren von seinen Wangen und wand seinen Kopf zur Seite um den Anblick des Menschen, der ihn so sehr hintergangen hatte, nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.

Ein dicker Klos bildete sich in Harrys Hals und er schluckte schwer. Er wollte nicht, dass Riddle weinte, er wollte nicht, dass Riddle litt, er wollte ihn nur noch beschützen, seinen Riddle!

"Anfangs ja..., aber jetzt...jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr", gestand Harry mit heiserer Stimme.

"UND WARUM NICHT? WEIL ICH DIR ZUVOR GEKOMMEN BIN? WEIL ICH NICHT AUF DICH GEHÖRT HABE, SONDERN DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS GEÖFFNET HABE? WEIL ICH DEN BASILISKEN VOR DIR BESCHWOREN HABE UND ER SOMIT NUR AUF MICH HÖRT? WEIL ICH SOMIT DEINEN PLAN ZUNICHTE GEMACHT HABE, GRENZENLOSE MACHT ZU ERLANGEN...", Riddles Worte endeten in einem Krächzen, um nicht in sich zusammenzusinken lehnte er sich gegen die kalte Steinwand und schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen.

"Was redest du da? Das war nie mein Plan! Ich habe versucht dein Vertrauen zu erlangen, um zu erfahren wann du die Kammer des Schreckens öffnest, nicht um es zu verhindern. Mein Auftrag war es dich auszuliefern! Deine Tat Professor Dippet vor Augen zu führen, damit er dich der Schule verweist, wenn nicht sogar nach Askaban schickt. Mein Auftrag war es zu verhindern, dass du an Macht gelangst, zu verhindern, dass du Unheil über die Welt bringst!  
Aber wie du siehst ist mein Plan nicht aufgegangen. Ich wollte dich sogar daran hindern die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen! Ich habe Professor Dippet nicht hierher geführt um ihn zu beweisen, was für finstere Machenschaften du betreibst, obwohl dies der ideale Zeitpunkt gewesen wäre! Und weist du warum ich dich nicht verraten habe?! Weil mir bei der Ausführung meines Auftrages ein großer Fehler unterlaufen ist,...ich...ICH HABE MICH IN DICH VERLIEBT!"

Harry wusste selber nicht warum er Riddle dies alles erzählte, wusste das es falsch war, dass es ihm sogar untersagt wurde irgendjemandem von seinem Auftrag zu berichten, doch er hatte nun schon gegen so viele Vorschriften verstoßen, da machte eine mehr, oder weniger, auch keinen Unterschied.

Riddle schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, wischte die letzten Tränenspuren von seinen Wangen und entgegnete mit einem schiefen Grinsen, welches seine eben gezeigte Schwäche überspielen sollte: "Ach wirklich? Und das soll ich dir glauben? Dann sage mir, woher sollst du meine Ziele gekannt haben und wer hat dir diesen Auftrag erteilt?!" Harry antwortete nicht. Er hatte schon zu viel verraten und das er aus der Zukunft kam und daher von Riddles Vorhaben wusste, würde nur noch weitere Fragen hervorrufen.

Riddles Augen verengten sich wieder zu Schlitzen. Gemächlichen Schrittes nährte er sich Harry, wie eine Katze die sich auf samtenen Pfoten an ihre Beute heranschleicht.

Ebenso geschmeidig kniete er sich vor den noch immer am Boden sitzenden Harry.

Smaragdgrün traf auf Scharlachrot.

Riddle hatte wieder seine undurchdringbare Maske aufgesetzt. Langsam nährte sich seine Hand Harrys Gesicht. 

Zuerst wollte Harry zurückweichen, doch Riddles Augen hielten ihn gefangen.

Mit dem Zeigefinger hob Riddle Harrys Gesicht an und wisperte ihm verführerisch ins Ohr: "Hat es dir wenigstens Freude bereitet, mich hinters Licht zu führen? Als ich mit dir schlafen wollte schienst du keineswegs abgeneigt, zählte der Beischlaf etwa auch zu deiner Maskerade?"

Es dauerte etwas länger, bis Riddles Worte Harry erreichten, denn seine säuselnde Stimme und sein warmer Atem raubten Harry fast die Sinne, grob schubste er den Erben Salzar Slytherins von sich.

"FÜR WEN HÄLTST DU MICH? Ich würde doch nicht wegen eines Auftrages mit jemandem ins Bett steigen! Ich sagte doch, dass ich dich liebe!"

"Deine Phrase nützt dir nichts mehr. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dir ein zweites Mal blindlings vertrauen werde, oder etwa doch? Glaube mir, dass wird Folgen für dich haben. Du wirst dir noch wünschen mir nie begegnet zu sein! "

"Was soll ich denn noch machen? Ich habe dir doch grade alles gestanden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir lange nur etwas vorgespielt habe, aber dies hat sich nun geändert, außerdem hatte mein Vorhaben schwerwiegende Gründe. Aber letztendlich habe ich dich doch gar nicht verraten. Was willst du eigentlich noch?!"

Riddles Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen: "Du hast mir nur belanglose Dinge gebeichtet, diese Informationen sind nicht mal einen Knut wert. Sag mir endlich wer dir diesen Auftrag erteilt hat und woher du von meinem Vorhaben wusstest?"

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich, den Anschein machend, als würde er Riddle durchbohren wollen: "WIE BITTE?! Ich glaub ich habe mich verhört! Das was ich dir anvertraut habe ist schon viel zu viel, dafür werde ich definitiv von Hogwarts verwiesen!"

"Wenn das so ist...", Riddles Lippen berührten hauchzart Harrys Wange: "...dann sind wir nun wohl Feinde", mit diesen Worten erhob sich Riddle, ergriff seinen, noch immer am Boden liegenden, Zauberstab und murmelte leise mit verbitterter Stimme: "Lumos"

Letztendlich wand er sich mit wehendem Mantel von Harry ab und eilte schnellen Schrittes Richtung Ausgang. 

Harry sah Riddle noch eine ganze Weile lang nach, bis ihn die Dunkelheit verschlang.

Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Riddle hatte grade wirklich einen Schlussstrich gezogen...Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Waren sie nun wirklich wieder Feinde?!

Was sollte er jetzt machen...? Das einzig sinnvolle wäre wohl, in seine Zeit zurückzukehren und sich den bevorstehenden Konsequenzen zu stellen.

Bei dem Gedanken spürte Harry wie sich alles in ihm verkrampfte und ein leichtes Übelkeitsgefühl stieg in ihm auf.

Er hätte niemals diesen Auftrag annehmen dürfen! Wie hatte man auch so etwas von ihm verlangen können? Warum hatte man ihm so viel Verantwortung übertragen? Und warum hatte er diesen verdammten Vorhaben nur zugestimmt?! Weil die anderen es von ihm erwarteten...? Wohl eher, weil er sich immer noch den Tod seiner Eltern, Cedrics und vor allem Sirius vorwarf?! 

Was wäre wenn er es nicht getan hätte, wenn er mal nur an sich gedacht hätte? Dann wäre gewiss alles wie früher. Er würde mit Ron Schach spielen, sich mit ihm über Quidditch unterhalten. Hermine würde sie wie immer schellten, dass sie gefälligst mal lernen sollten und von ihren neuen Plänen für BELFER erzählen, er würde viel Quidditch spielen und zusammen mit Hermine und Ron bei Hagrid in der Wildhüterhütte sitzen und Tee trinken. Hagrid würde ihnen seine selbstgebackenen Kekse anbieten, die jedem Stein Konkurrenz machten. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry leicht schmunzeln.

Doch zu schnell fing ihn wieder die grausame Realität ein. Wenn die anderen von den Geschehnissen der letzten Monate erfuhren, wäre es nie wieder so wie früher. Seine Freunde würden gewiss nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, genau genommen traf dies auf die gesamte Zauberwelt zu. Aber was blieb ihm für eine andere Wahl? Er konnte doch nicht ewig hier bleiben.

Warum nicht? Widersprach ihm seine innere Stimme. Ja, warum nicht...?

Die Antwort lautete eindeutig ,Riddle'. Er konnte ihm nun nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Jede Sekunde in seiner Nähe, wäre eine Qual, denn er liebte ihn zu sehr, doch diese Liebe war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich so leer, ausgelaugt, doch sein Entschluss stand fest!

Vorher müsste er sich aber wenigstens noch von Riddle verabschieden, auch wenn dieser ihn wohl kaum mehr sehen wollte und natürlich von Clive. 

Beim Gedanken an Clive wurde Harrys Herz noch schwerer. Er war Clives einziger Freund. Clive würde bestimmt einsam sein, wenn er ging, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Wankend erhob sich Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter und der Zeitzauber

Kapitel 22:

Harry hatte das Gefühl, seine Füße wären in Blei gegossen, während er die endlos erscheinenden Gänge Hogwarts passierte. Die unheilvolle Kammer hatte er schon lange hinter sich gelassen.

Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren trugen ihn seine Beine direkt zum Schulleiter.

Er nahm nicht wahr, wie sich eine Schülerschar an ihm vorbeidrängte und ihm verstohlene Blicke zuwarf.

Ebenso wenig bemerkte er die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein einziges Chaos, das sich ausschließlich um Riddle drehte.

Eine Stimme hinter ihm beförderte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück: "Mister Potter, richtig?", vernahm er die raue Stimme von Professor Alviars: "Was möchten sie denn vom Direktor?"

Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass er schon längst bei den Wasserspeiern angekommen war, die den Weg zum Direktorat versperrten.

Die Wahrsagelehrerin musterte ihn kritisch. Mit seinen kalkweißen, tränenverschmierten Gesicht und dem verwirrten Blick stellte er auch ein zu absurdes Bild dar.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Harry Professor Alviars an, wobei ihm kein Laut über die Lippen kam.

Die aus Harrys Sicht anscheinend aus dem Boden gewachsene Professorin hob nun fragend eine ihrer geschwungenen Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Harry..., Harry, mein inneres Auge sagt mir das sie ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag getroffen hat!"

Erstaunlicherweise brachten grade diese lächerlichen Worte Harry wieder auf den Grund der Tatsachen zurück, denn plötzlich kommentierte er gedanklich Professor Alviars Rede:

,So wie ich mich fühle, kann mir nun wirklich jeder ansehen, dass etwas vorgefallen ist, dafür braucht man kein inneres Auge du alte Quacksalberin!'

"Ach nein WIRKLICH? Wie kommen Sie nur darauf?!", entgegnete Harry sarkastisch, wobei er versuchte noch einiger Maßen seine Fassung zu bewahren.

Professor Alviars verstand das Gesagte jedoch wörtlich und flüsterte Harry verschwörerisch zu: "Sie sind von einer dunklen Aura umgeben, die Unheil..." "ICH HAB' JETZT WIRKLICH KEINE NERVEN FÜR SO EINEN UNSINN!!!", unterbrach Harry sie barsch.

Professor Alviars zuckte unter Harrys Wutausbruch merklich zusammen. Etwas leiser aber immer noch mit einem aggressiven Unterton in der Stimme fuhr Harry fort: "Es wäre wohl eine bodenlose Untertreibung, wenn ich sagen würde, dass heute nicht mein Tag war. Und dass man mir das auch ansieht, ist mir klar.  
Ich will ausschließlich zum Schulleiter und weiter nichts. Also, wenn sie die Höfflichkeit besäßen mir das Passwort zu nennen und mich passieren zu lassen!"

Empört rümpfte Professor Alviars die Nase: "Was erlauben sie sich, Mister Potter?"

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe es wirklich eilig!"

Zwar immer noch entrüstet, nannte sie ihm nun aber das Passwort. Schon wenige Sekunden später befand er sich vor der Tür zum Schulleiter. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrte musterte er den vergoldeten Türknauf.

In seinem Kopf ließ Harry das ganze Geschehen noch mal Revue passieren. Er musste gehen, er hatte hier nichts mehr zu suchen! Sein Vorhaben war fehlgeschlagen, seine Hoffnung auf eine Veränderung seitens Riddles, wie eine Glaskugel zerschmettert!

Ihm blieb gar keine andere Wahl!

Immer wieder kamen Harry Riddles herablassende Gesichtszüge in den Sinn, sowie die grausame Kälte mit der er konfrontiert worden war. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde Riddle tatsächlich noch vor ihm stehen.

Frustriert schüttelte der Junge der lebte seinen Kopf, um sich von diesem schmerzenden Gedanken zu befreien.

Zaghaft klopfte Harry an die Eichenholztür. "Ja bitte?", erklang es von der anderen Seite. Zielstrebig griff er nach dem Türknauf und wollte eintreten, doch erschrocken blieb er im Türrahmen stehen, als ihm plötzlich das Gesicht von Albus Dumbeldore lächelnd entgegensah.

Dieser hatte es sich in einem Sessel mit purpurfarbenem Samtbezug bequem gemacht, während Professor Dippet im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

"Oh Mister Potter, richtig? Was führt Sie zu mir?", erkundigte sich der Ältere der beiden Herren, dessen Stimme eine gewisse Monotonie innewohnte.

Harry antwortete nicht. Er war einfach viel zu überrascht von der unerwarteten Anwesenheit Dumbeldores und konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem, zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch graubärtigen Mann, mit den Halbmondgläsern abwenden.

Professor Dippet war dies nicht entgangen und so meinte er sachlich: "Um ihre Neugier zu stillen, dass ist Professor Dumbeldore, ihr Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, der leider bisher verhindert war."

"Guten Tag, Mister Potter", grüßte ihn Dumbeldore höflich mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

"Gut, gut, da nun alle Förmlichkeiten geregelt sind, was suchen sie hier Mister Potter?"

"Ich...?", verwirrt richtete sich Harry nun an Professor Dippet. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er tatsächlich den Beweggrund für seinen Besuch beim Schulleiter vergessen.

Gnadenlos holte ihn die Realität wieder ein, während Übelkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff.

"Kommen Sie endlich zur Sache, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", herrschte ihn Professor Dippet an.

"Ich will die Schule verlassen!"

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über den Raum.

Überrascht musterte der alte Schulleiter den Jungen mit den wirren Haaren vor sich, bis er schließlich die Stille unterbrach: "Hab' ich das richtig verstanden? Sie wollen JETZT die Schule wechseln?"

Ein Kopfnicken seitens Harrys bestätigte diese These.

"Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?! Sie können nicht mitten im Jahr auf eine andere Schule übergehen! Besonders nicht ohne die Einwilligung ihres Erziehungsberechtigten"

"Ich kann und ich werde", widersprach Harry verbittert.

"Nicht ohne meine Befugnis!"

"Diese Entscheidung liegt wohl ganz allein bei mir!"

"Dass trifft nicht ganz zu, da wie schon gesagt, die Meinung ihres Erziehungsberechtigten auch eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Aber selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre, sagen Sie, glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass Sie auch nur irgendeine Schule während des Halbjahrs bei sich aufnehmen wird?"

"Gewiss, sonst wäre ich nicht hier", entgegnete Harry mit einem aufgesetzten spöttischen Grinsen.

"Wenn sie das denken, dann muss ich sie leider enttäuschen, Mister Potter! Und was ist denn bitteschön der Grund für ihren plötzlichen Entschluss?"

"Ich bin ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

"WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH?!"

Beschwichtigend wandte Dumbeldore ein: "Bei allem Respekt Professor, lassen Sie bitte mich mit dem Jungen reden."

Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen gab Professor Dippet ein abfälliges Grunzen von sich. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, wodurch sein ohnehin schon von Furchen geprägtes Gesicht noch älter wirkte.

"Hm...", dies war die einzige Bestätigung die Dumbeldore erhielt.

"Ich weiß, dass mag jetzt ein wenig forsch klingen, aber dürfte ich mit dem Jungen alleine sprechen?", auf dem Gesicht des momentanen Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zeichnete sich das anscheinend stets vorhandene Lächeln ab.

Und Harry fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob dieses Lächeln nur aufgesetzt war, denn man sah ihn selten ohne. "Das soll mir recht sein. Ich wollte ohnehin mal wieder etwas spazieren gehen", behauptete der Schulleiter und verließ das Direktorat. 

"Nehmen Sie ihm sein aufbrausendes Verhalten nicht übel Mister Potter, er sorgt sich nur um Sie. Wie auch um jeden anderen seiner Schüler", meinte Dumbeldore belustigt.

Harry erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern musterte misstrauisch die ihm so bekannte und wiederum so fremde Person. Was wollte Dumbeldore ihm jetzt sagen?

Eigentlich konnte es ihm aber auch egal sein, er war von seinem Entschluss ohnehin nicht mehr abzubringen.

"Haben Sie sich diese Entscheidung auch gut überlegt?", setzte Dumbeldore zu einem Gespräch an.

"Durchaus und ich habe schwerwiegende Gründe."

"Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, ansonsten würden Sie wohl kaum so plötzlich von hier fort wollen. Dennoch kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie dies gut überdacht haben..."

"Wenn Sie mir jetzt auch mit dem Argument kommen wollen, dass mich innerhalb eines Schuljahres keine Schule aufnehmen würde, oder dass ich diese Entscheidung ohnehin nicht alleine treffen kann, dann vergessen Sie es", unterbrach ihn Harry.

"Nein, keine Sorge, das wollte ich damit nicht zum Ausdruck bringen. Nehmen wir mal an, Sie könnten auf eine andere Schule wechseln, würde das Ihre Probleme lösen?"

"Immerhin würden Sie mich dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so belasten!"

Dumbeldore hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue: "Das versuchen Sie sich einzureden. Ihre Erinnerungen werden Ihnen überall hin folgen, egal wo Sie hingehen."

"Das ist mir bewusst. Aber immerhin bin ich dann vom Auslöser dieser Probleme weiter entfernt."

"Also sind es persönliche Probleme", stellte Dumbeldore fest.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass der Auslöser hier liegt", widersprach Harry.

"Und das macht einen Unterschied?"

"Für mich schon", bestätigte der Junge der lebte, wobei er unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe kaute.

"Sie mögen mich für einen alten Narr halten Mister Potter, aber lassen Sie sich etwas gesagt sein: Egal was Ihr Beweggrund sein mag, ich bezweifele, dass es eine Lösung ist, vor seinen Problemen davon zu laufen. Irgendwann holen sie einen wieder ein. Glauben Sie mir, ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung."

Harry reagierte auf diese Worte nur mit Schweigen, wobei sein Blick wieder durchs Zimmer schweifte.

"Bitte lassen Sie sich meine Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Und sollte ich mit meiner Annahme richtig liegen, dass es sich um persönliche Probleme handelt, dann würde ich Ihnen eine Aussprache empfehlen. Egal wie hoffnungslos diese zu sein scheint."

"Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich möchte heute noch packen."

Ein resigniertes Seufzen und eine wegwerfende Handbewegung seitens Dumbeldore beendete die Diskussion.

Kurze Zeit später befand sich Harry im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Sein Koffer lag ausgebreitet auf dem Bett, während er seinen Schrank ausräumte.

Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf und ein freudestrahlender Clive kam hereingestürmt: "Ach hier bist du, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!"

"Hm...Was gibt es denn?", erkundigte sich Harry anteillos und wandte sich Clive zu.

In dessen Gesicht stand deutlich Verwunderung geschrieben. "Harry, was machst du da?"  
Clives Blick ruhte auf dem halbgepackten Koffer.

"Ich packe, sieht man doch", stellte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fest.

"Und wofür?", fragte Clive zögernd.

"Ich verlasse Hogwarts!", antwortete Harry schlicht und widmete sich nun wieder seinem Koffer, aus den Augenwinkeln wartete er Clives Reaktion ab.

Der Junge mit den haselnussbraunen Haaren zeigte keinerlei Regung, seine Augen hafteten noch immer an Harrys Gepäck.

"Wohin gehst du denn? Und wann kommst du zurück?", hinterfragte Clive und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun voll und ganz Harry.

"Sag mal, bist du schwer von Begriff, ich komme nicht zurück und wohin ich fahre geht dich nichts an!"

Sofort bereute der schwarzhaarige Junge seine harte Wortwahl, als er bemerkte wie Clive unter dieser wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammenzuckte.

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen brachte Clive mit belegter Stimme hervor: "Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

Harry blieb stumm.

Clives Augen nahmen einen feuchten Schimmer an und seinen Körper durchfuhr ein Zittern, als würde er frieren.

"Harry...bitte sag doch was!"

Harry verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. Vor diesem Gespräch hatte er am meisten Angst gehabt. Er wollte keinen schmerzvollen tränenreichen Abschied! Der "Abschied" von Riddle hatte ihm schon gereicht.

Ebenso wenig wollte er Clive einsam zurücklassen! Er würde sich dies wohl bis zu seinem Lebensende vorwerfen müssen.

Warum konnte Clive ihn nicht einfach hassen?!

"Jetzt fang bloß nicht an zu heulen!", fuhr Harry ihn aufgebracht an.

Clive bemühte sich die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, was ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen darstellte.

"Aber wir beleiben doch in Kontakt?"

Der Junge der lebte, welcher schon so vielen Gefahren gegenüberstand und nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, fühlte sich nun hoffnungslos verloren. Gepeinigt schloss er die Augen und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren.

"Das wird nicht möglich sein."

Clives Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse, während Tränen ungehindert an seinen Wangen herhabrannen.

Mit bebender Stimme brachte Clive stotternd hervor: "Es liegt an mir, nicht wahr? Du willst verschwinden, damit du mich endlich los bist!"

"Unsinn! Wenn ich das wollte, würde ich wohl kaum Hogwarts verlassen, sondern es genauso wie Steve tun. Ich würde dich einfach ignorieren!"

Clive spürte, wie sich bei den Gedanken an Steve sein Herz zusammenzog.

"Und warum willst du dann nicht mit mir in Kontakt bleiben? Warum...Warum bist du auf einmal so kalt zu mir?"

"VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! Ich sagte bereits, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun! Glaubst du etwa ernsthaft mir würde es leicht fallen, fortzugehen und dich zurückzulassen? Ich bin so distanziert, weil ich selbst nicht weiß wie ich mit der Situation umgehen soll! Ich wollte dich aber keineswegs zum Weinen bringen."

Langsam nährte sich Harry Clive und wischte ihm behutsam die Tränen von den Wangen. Clive wagte es nicht Harry in die Augen zu sehen und richtete seinen Blick gen Boden.

"Warum willst du dann nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben? Was ist der Grund für deine plötzliche Flucht?"

Bei dem Wort "Flucht" horchte Harry auf, als solche hatte er sein Verhalten noch gar nicht betrachtet. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er nichts anderes tat, als vor Riddle zu fliehen, aber dies so direkt gesagt zu bekommen war wiederum eine andere Geschichte.

"Hör mal Clive, ich würde wirklich gerne mit dir in Kontakt bleiben, aber da wo ich hingehe ist das nicht möglich. Ich darf dir leider nichts Genaueres darüber erzählen, verzeih mir."

Mitfühlend legte Harry seine Arme um Clives bebende Schultern und versuchte ihn somit zu trösten. Jener verbarg sein Gesicht an Harrys Brust. Diese Geste war keineswegs ein sexueller Annährungsversuch, sondern nur ein stillschweigendes Übereinkommen darüber, dass sie für immer Freunde blieben.

Während Harrys Finger, einem leichten Windhauch gleich, durch Clives Haare fuhren, flüsterte er diesem zu: "Du bist wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich. Zumindest habe ich mir immer jemanden wie dich als kleinen Bruder gewünscht."

Mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln stieß Clive seinen Gegenüber von sich und meinte dann mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen: "Hey, ich bin immerhin einen Monat älter als du! Was ist nun der Grund? Wenigstens diese Antwort bist du mir schuldig!"

So gerne er es auch getan hätte, er konnte Clive nicht die Beweggründe für seinen plötzlichen Aufbruch nennen. "Wie schon gesagt, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun..."

"Mit wem dann?", forschte Clive nach. Harry strich sich nervös eine Strähne hinters Ohr, während er versuchte eine passable Antwort zu finden.

"Wer?", bohrte der braunhaarige Junge beharrlich weiter, wobei er Harry misstrauisch beäugte. Hatte dieser etwa so wenig Vertrauen in ihn, dass er ihm diese einfache Frage nicht beantworten konnte?

Harry atmete tief ein, um schließlich ein schlichtes "Riddle" über die Lippen zu bringen.

Clives Augen verengten sich skeptisch: "Sag bloß du hast Beziehungsprobleme mit Riddle und willst deswegen die Schule verlassen?!" "Nein, nicht ganz. Wären es nur gewöhnliche Beziehungsproblem würde ich nicht gleich...", wie erstarrt hielt Harry inne, bis ihm schließlich ein überraschtes: "Woher weißt du das von mir und Riddle?", über die Lippen kam.

"Dass ihr zusammen seid?", Clives Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen: "Sag mal, für wie taub, blind und dämlich hältst du mich eigentlich? Riddles ständige Eifersucht und wie ihr miteinander umgegangen seid waren Zeichen genug. Eure Blicke hafteten ständig auf dem jeweils anderen."

Ertappt und peinlich berührt musterte Harry die Steinplatten mit denen der Boden belegt war. Wussten es vielleicht noch mehr? War ihr Verhältnis zueinander etwa so offensichtlich gewesen?

Ein belustigtes Glucksen entrang sich Clives Kehle: "Ich weiß jetzt genau was du denkst, aber keine Sorge, es wird wohl sonst niemand auf die Idee gekommen sein. Ehrlich gesagt, diese Indizien hätten mich auch nie dazu geführt so etwas zu vermuten.  
Es war eher die Tatsache, dass ich euch knutschend im Schnee vorgefunden habe, da ich aber nicht stören wollte, bin ich wieder gegangen."

Auf der einen Seite war Harry erleichtert, dass Clive der einzige war der sie gesehen hatte, auf der anderen Seite aber auch verwundert, da dieser sich nichts hatte anmerken lassen.

"Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit und hast nichts gesagt?!"

"Was sollte ich schon dazu sagen?"

Mehr als verwirrt, nahm der Junge der lebte seinen Freund in Augenschein. Dieser schien das Ganze vollkommen gelassen zu nehmen.

"Aber Riddle und ich...wir sind doch beide Jungen?!"

"Na und"

"WIE NA UND?! WIR SIND SCHWUL!"

"Sag mal, möchtest du etwa, dass ich dich deswegen zurechtweise, oder warum gibst du dich mit meiner Antwort nicht zufrieden?"

"Nein, aber ich dachte immer...Ach du weißt doch was ich meine!"

Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln huschte über Clives Gesicht und letztendlich meinte er zu Harry: "Mag sein dass einige, oder vielleicht auch viele, etwas gegen Homosexualität haben, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, ich wäre der Letzte der etwas gegen eure Beziehung einzuwenden hätte. Wobei ich zwar zugeben muss, dass ich Riddle nicht sonderlich gut leiden kann, aber das ändert nichts an meinem Standpunkt! Ich kenne das Gefühl, wegen gesellschaftlichen Moralvorstellungen gemieden zu werden. Außerdem, wenn man wirklich liebt, kann Liebe dann überhaupt falsch sein?  
Es geht mich zwar nichts an und ich mische mich vielleicht zu sehr in deine Angelegenheiten ein, aber wenn du Riddle wirklich liebst, dann solltest du nicht davon laufen, egal was passiert ist!"

"Du verstehst nicht, es ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst", widersprach der Schwarzhaarige verunsichert.

"Natürlich verstehe ich es nicht, du erzählst mir ja Nichts! Und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es bei Riddle nicht anders ist. Lass dir aber eines gesagt sein Harry: Das mag jetzt ein bisschen kitschig klingen, aber eine Beziehung basiert auf Ehrlichkeit, man sollte keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben!"

Clive wusste nicht, wie sehr er mit seinen Worten ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel: 23

Clive hatte es sich auf Harrys Bett bequem gemacht und beobachtete ihn missmutig beim Packen. Vielleicht würde er Harry nie wieder sehen, dieser Gedanke schmerzte ihn ungemein.

"Weiß Riddle, dass du fort gehst?"

Harry gab sich gleichgültig und schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf: "Nicht direkt, aber ich nehme an er wird es sich denken."

Überrascht hob Clive eine Augenbraue. "Bist du dir da sicher? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Riddle telepatische Fähigkeiten besitzt", kommentierte er Harrys Worte sarkastisch.

Als Antwort erhielt er lediglich ein schwaches Schulterzucken und sah zu, wie sein Freund den letzten Stapel Bücher in seinem schon recht ramponierten Koffer verstaute.

"Du solltest es ihm wenigstens sagen", in Clives Stimme schwang die Hoffnung mit, dass Riddle ihn überzeugen könnte zu bleiben.

Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über Harrys Lippen: "Es würde ihn nicht interessieren."

"Woher willst du das wissen, bevor du es nicht versucht hast?", widersprach der Braunhaarige entschlossen. "Rede doch wenigstens noch einmal mit ihm,...bitte. Wenn nicht für ihn, dann für mich!"

Die Vorstellung, Riddle noch einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen zu müssen, erfüllte Harry mit Unbehagen.

Gleichzeitig spürte er jedoch Clives flehenden Blick im Nacken und er hatte ja Recht, wenigstens dass war er Riddle noch schuldig.

"Nun gut, wenn es dich glücklich macht."

Währenddessen durchquerte Riddle wutentbrannt die Gänge Hogwarts. Jeder der ihm entgegen kam wich instinktiv aus und versuchte sich möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten. Eine Hufflepuffschülerin quiekte sogar erschrocken auf, als sein zorniger Blick sie streifte, wofür er ihr sofort zwanzig Punkte abzog, wegen respektlosem Verhalten.

Selbst im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins kehrte eine plötzliche Ruhe ein, als er diesen passierte.

Einer der jüngeren Schüler, der anscheinend noch nicht wusste, wer hier das Sagen hatte, begann den Fehler belustigt zu schnarren: "Was ist denn mit dem los?"

Für diese Bemerkung wurde er sofort zum Tränkemeister geschickt, der sich eine passende Bestrafung für ihn ausdenken sollte. Eine Begründung war überflüssig, denn Riddle genoss das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen seines Hauslehrers! Wenn Riddle behauptete, ein Schüler hätte die Regeln der Schulordnung verletzt, war kein Widerspruch gestattet.

In seinem Zimmer angelangt, ließ er sich fluchend aufs Bett fallen. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in das weiche Laken, während seine Augen den Nachtisch fixierten.

Rasend vor Wut riss er die Schublade auf und warf das darin verborgene Buch gegen die nächstliegende Wand: "DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD!"

Das schwarze Buch fiel zerfleddert zu Boden und gab einen dumpfen Laut von sich.

"Was erlauben Sie sich, ein so wertvolles Erbstück wie mich so rüpelhaft zu behandeln?", protestierte das alte Buch.

"SEI STILL!", schrie Riddle und schmiss sein Kopfkissen gleich hinterher.

"Lass mich in Ruhe", wimmerte er, nunmehr leiser, und unterdrückte ein aufkommendes Schluchzen.

Beschämt über die Tränen die seine Wangen hinabrannen, verbarg er sein Gesicht hinter seinen Armen.

-Ich bin so erbärmlich-, dachte er, innerlich gepeinigt. -Harry hat mich hinters Licht geführt. MICH!-. Stets war er es, der anderen Leuten etwas vorgaukelte, doch nun selber das Opfer zu sein, erfüllte ihn mit unaussprechlicher Scham. ER, Tom Vorlost Riddle, hatte sich von einem unbedeutendem Jungen an der Nase herumführen lassen.

-Warum hat er das getan? DIESER VERDAMMTE BARSTARD! Ich gestehe ihm meine Liebe und er tritt diese mit Füßen! Warum musste ausgerechnet er mich hintergehen?! DAS WIRD ER MIR BÜßEN!-

"Du plärrst hier herum wie ein neugeborenes Balg und besudelst damit das Andenken deiner Ahnen! Die Blutlinie der Slytherins muss dünn geworden sein, wenn sie einen solchen Schwächling hervorbringt", erklang die höhnische Stimme des Buches.

"ICH HABE DIR BEFOHLEN ZU SCHWEIGEN! NOCH EIN WORT UND DU LANDEST IM KAMIN, ALS BRENNHOLZERSATZ!"

Riddle saß nun kerzengerade auf seinem Bett. Sein Mund hatte sich zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen.

"Ich bin kein Schwächling", zischte er nun bedrohlich. "Ich werde eines Tages der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten sein und mehr Macht besitzen, als es Salazar Slytherin je getan hat!"

Wiederum begann das Buch zu sprechen, doch dieses Mal in einem eher hinterlistigem Tonfall: "Dann beweise, dass du ein würdiger Nachfahre bist und benimm dich deinem Rang entsprechend!"

Hastig wischte sich Riddle die letzten Tränenspuren von den Wangen, während seine zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen tiefe Furchen bildeten, die seiner Wut Ausdruck verliehen: "Ich werde es beweisen, ich werde es ALLEN beweisen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mich Harry Potter ungeschoren zum Narren hält. Diese Genugtuung werde ich ihm nicht gönnen. Diese kleine hinterlistige Ratte hat mich benutzt, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, doch ich bin keine Treppe zum Erfolg und das werde ich ihm Stück, für Stück eintrichtern! Er soll den Tag noch bereuen, an dem er mich kennen gelernt hat!"

Einige Stunden später verließ Riddle wie ausgewechselt die Gemächer der Slytherins und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Harry hatte Clive versprochen, Riddle beim Abendessen, um eine Unterredung zu bitten. Nun, da er auf den Weg dorthin war, bereute er jedoch sein Vorhaben.

Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich von seinem Magen in seinem ganzen Körper aus und mit jedem Schritt, in Richtung Große Halle, nahm seine Nervosität zu.

Was sollte er Riddle sagen? -Hey Riddle, wir werden uns wahrscheinlich nie mehr wieder sehen, deswegen wollte ich mich mal verabschieden-. Harry lächelte freudlos und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber was sollte er stattdessen sagen? -Riddle, ich weiß, es ist einiges schief gelaufen und daher habe ich mir überlegt, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, ich würde von hier verschwinden-. Doch auch diese Version missfiel ihm. Das hörte sich ja schon fast wie ein Schuldbekenntnis an, dabei hatten doch eigentlich Riddles voreilige Schlussfolgerungen und sein zügelloses Verhalten zu dieser Entwicklung geführt.

Als Harry in der Halle eintraf, saß Riddle schon an seinem gewohnten Platz und schüttete sich gerade Kürbissaft ein.

Zielstrebig näherte er sich dem freien Platz neben Riddle, der ihm anscheinend keine Beachtung schenkte. Doch der Schein kann trügen, denn in Wahrheit galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit allein ihm.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief ein, ehe er sich neben Riddle auf der Bank niederließ.

Sofort wollte er zum Reden ansetzen, aber seine Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

Warum? Er hatte sich doch so viele verschiedene Ansetze überlegt. Warum fiel ihm jetzt nichts ein?

-Kein Grund zur Panik-, versuchte Harry sein flatterndes Herz zu beruhigen.

Riddle gab vor, dies alles würde ihn überhaupt nicht tangieren, während er einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm.

"Riddle...ich,...ich muss dir etwas sagen...".

Noch immer schenkte er ihm keinerlei Beachtung.

"Bitte! Könntest du kurz mit mir nach draußen gehen? Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

"Ich wüsste nicht, was es noch zu bereden gibt", entgegnete Riddle schroff, ohne auch nur einmal von seinem Essen aufzusehen.

"Riddle, bitte! Nur fünf Minuten, mehr verlange ich ja gar nicht."

Abermals ignorierte er ihn geflissentlich.

"Tom, bitte!"

Bei dieser persönlichen Anrede verengten sich Riddles Augen zu Schlitzen und er wisperte seinem Tischnachbarn verärgert zu: "Ich habe dir untersagt mich in der Öffentlichkeit so zu nennen, außerdem hast du ohnehin jedes Anrecht darauf verloren."   
"Na gut, dann halt Riddle", stöhnte Harry genervt. "Können wir jetzt kurz miteinander reden?"

"Was für eine Lüge willst du mir dieses Mal auftischen?", spottete Riddle mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ansatzweise heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln.

"Es ist nicht so wie du denkst", verzweifelt versuchte Harry die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Ach nein? Und wie dann? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich weiterhin von deiner Maskerade täuschen lasse. Aber sei dir gewiss, du erhältst schon noch die gebührende Belohnung für deinen Betrug. Und die wird schlimmer sein als der Tod." Riddles sanftes Lächeln, mit welchem er Harry bedachte, wollte einfach nicht zu dem Gesagtem passen.

Harry schob jedoch lediglich, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, das Nasenbein seiner Brille zurecht und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren.

"Sehr schön, kommt da noch was? Wenn nicht, könntest du mich bitte nach draußen begleiten, um dir wenigstens anzuhörnen, was ich zu sagen habe?"

"Ich glaube, du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden: Zwischen uns gibt es nichts mehr zu bereden!", zischte Riddle gefährlich.

Harry hatte mit so einer Antwort gerechnet und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

"Ich hatte zwar gehofft, nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen zu müssen, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl", flüsterte er leise seinem Tischnachbar ins Ohr.

"Wenn du dich weiter sträubst, werde ich hier vor allen Anwesenden ausplaudern was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Jedes Detail."

Riddles Lächeln entgleiste. Mit gebleckten Zähne erwiderte er zynisch: "Wem würden sie wohl eher glauben? Dir, oder mir? Einem brillanten, ehrfurchtgebietendem makellosem Schüler, oder einem unscheinbarem Neuling? Sieh es ein Harry, du wirst mir immer unterlegen sein."

Harry versuchte auf die Provokation nicht einzugehen und meinte sachlich: "Mag schon sein, dass sie dir mehr vertrauen als mir. Aber wenn ich mich bereit erklären würde meine Aussage unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum wiederzugeben, so bliebe ihnen nichts anderes übrig als mir zu glauben."

Misstrauisch wandte sich Riddle Harry zu und musterte ihn skeptisch. Seine scharlachroten Augen glühten vor unterdrückter Wut: "Das wagst du nicht!  
Schließlich würdest du dir damit ins eigene Fleisch schneiden."

Harry lächelte abfällig und vollzog eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: "Was kümmert es mich, was die anderen von mir denken? Das ist ohnehin nicht mehr von Bedeutung, da ich noch heute Abend abreisen werde."

Die Wut, welche sich in Riddles Augen widerspiegelte, vermischte sich mit Verwunderung und Entsetzen. "Du reist ab?", seine Stimme klang plötzlich heiser und rau.

"Das kann dir doch nur Recht sein. Vorher würde ich dennoch gerne ein Gespräch mit dir führen."

Zähneknirschend erhob sich Riddle.

Vor einigen Sekunden war er es noch gewesen, der die Fäden in der Hand hielt, doch nun hatte sich das Rad wieder gewendet.  
Es widerte ihn an, sich erpressen zu lassen, allerdings wollte er einen Skandal vermeiden und so befolgte er Harrys Willen.

"Nur fünf Minuten!", zischte er bedrohlich.

Schweigsam verließen sie die Große Halle. Dieses Mal trugen sie ihre Beine nicht in Richtung See, sondern hinauf zum Astronomieturm.

"Ah, ich verstehe, du willst mich wohl vom Turm stoßen. Nicht sehr einfallsreich Potter, ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet."

"Ich möchte nur unbeteiligten Zuhörern ausweichen, dass ist alles."

Mit leichtem Druck hob Harry die Falltür an und kletterte die letzten Stufen hinauf.

Oben angekommen, lehnte er sich an das morsche, kalte Gemäuer, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet.  
Die Nacht war sternenklar und es wehte eine leichte Brise.

Er wagte es nicht Riddle ins Gesicht zu sehen, da er befürchtete, seine Stimme könne ihm wiederum versagen.

"Willst du mich verführen oder was beabsichtigst du damit? Wenn ja, möchte ich dir davon abraten. Ich falle nicht zweimal auf denselben Trick herein."

"Ich verlange lediglich mit dir zu reden", entgegnete Harry und verdrehte demonstrativ genervt die Augen.

"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft ich würde dir deine Geschichte abkaufen, dass du noch heute Nacht von hier verschwindest."

"Weshalb nicht? Ist es so abwegig?"

"Wo willst du denn hin?", erkundigte sich Riddle spöttisch.

"Vielleicht zurück nach Hause?", Harrys Stimme troff vor beißendem Sarkasmus.

"Aber das ist nicht das Thema."

"Ach, nein? Dann klär mich mal auf! Was ist denn das Thema?"

Harry atmete tief ein und aus, den Blick immer noch gen Himmel gerichtet. 

"Du meintest, ich hätte von vorne herein geplant dich zu hintergehen und du hattest Recht!"

Riddle war zwar davon ausgegangen, dass Harry ihn von Anfang hintergangen hatte, aber so schonungslos in seiner Annahme bestätigt zu werden - damit hatte er nicht gerechnet!  
Wie konnte er es wagen so anteillos darüber zu sprechen, als wäre es eine belanglose Kleinigkeit? Er hielt es nicht einmal für nötig ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen! Empfand er denn keinerlei Reue?!

Riddles äußere Fassade begann allmählich zu bröckeln. Seine, vor unterdrücktem Zorn, zitternden Hände, ballten sich zu Fäusten, während sich seine Lippen zu einer unschönen Grimasse verzogen.

"Gut, dass du es endlich zugibst! War's das?", blaffte er ihn an. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein klägliches Krächzen, welches an eine aufgescheuchte Krähe erinnerte.

Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, bevor er sich zu unüberlegten Handlungen hinreißen ließ, wie zum Beispiel Harry an Ort und Stelle zu meucheln, da hielten ihn dessen folgende Worte zurück: "Aber eines musst du mir glauben, meine Gefühle für dich habe ich nicht vorgetäuscht!"

Erst jetzt wandte Harry sich seinem ehemaligen Feind zu. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich all seine verborgenen Emotionen wider.

Doch Riddles Wut und Enttäuschung blendeten ihn für das Offensichtliche.

"Ich glaube dir kein Wort", entgegnete er schroff.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen wandte Harry ein: "Das hatte ich schon befürchtet, aber vielleicht könnten wir uns vor meiner Abreise wenigstens ansatzweise versöhnen."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben entfuhr Riddle: "Das klingt ja wie: Ich weiß, wir hatten zwar einige Differenzen aber nichts was man nicht bei einer Tasse guten englischen Tee klären könnte. SAG MAL, SPINNST DU, POTTER?! Ich würde eine Versöhnung nicht mal ansatzweise in Erwägung ziehen!"

"Warum nicht? Was hält dich noch davon ab, wenn ich ohnehin heute abreise. Um das Geheimnis deiner geliebten Gruft brauchst du nicht mehr zu bangen. Ich hatte ohnehin nie vor, dir dein Erbe streitig zu machen. Mir liegt nichts an Macht", fasste Harry monoton zusammen.

Ansatzweise glätteten sich die Gesichtszüge des Erben Slytherins.

"Und was hattest du dann in der Kammer des Schreckens zu suchen?"

"Nicht das, was du denkst. Aber leider ist mir untersagt genauere Angaben darüber zu machen. Genau genommen, war es mir sogar strengstens verboten, etwas davon zu erwähnen."

"Wovon zu erwähnen? Und wer soll es dir bitteschön verboten haben? Das klingt für mich nach einer billigen Ausrede!", kritisierte Riddle Harrys Worte.

Ein leises Räuspern erklang, welches die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen auf einem dunklen Schemen richtete, welcher sich ihnen näherte.

"Verzeihung, dass ich euer Gespräch belauscht habe und euch nun unterbrechen muss, aber ich glaube es ist an der Zeit Tom über die wahren Verhältnisse aufzuklären."

Gebannt starrten sie auf die Kontur, die langsam zu ihnen in den Lichtkegel trat und sich als Albus Dumbledore entpuppte. Wie üblich lächelte er vergnügt, wobei seine Augen hinter den Halbmondgläser seiner Brille leicht aufblitzten.

"Ich war es gewesen, der Harry darum bat nichts zu verraten."

Während Riddle nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue anhob, musterte Harry überrascht das Gesicht des Professors.

Dies war Dumbledore, keine Frage. Aber nicht der Dumbledore, den er erwartet hatte, sondern die jüngere Ausgabe.

"Woher wis...wissen...", stotterte Harry verunsichert.

"Ach natürlich, ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass es genau genommen mein zukünftiges "Ich" war, welches Harry diesen Auftrag gab."

Riddle trat einen Schritt zurück und bedachte Dumbledore mit einem Blick, welcher zum Ausdruck brachte - Was redet der da für zusammenhangloses Zeug? -Aber der Zauberer mit dem silbernen hüftlangem Haar und dem ebenso langem Bart beachtete ihn nicht. "Dies war auch der Grund für meine lange Abwesenheit", setzte er seine Rede fort. "Ursprünglich sollte ich nur die Vorbereitungen für das diesjährige Trimagische Turnier treffen. Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung tauchte dann eines Abends eine gewisse Minerva McGonagall in meinem Zimmer auf und bat mich sie auf eine Zeitreise zu begleiten."

Verschwörerisch lächelte er Harry zu. "Der Albus deiner Zeit, hat mich ausführlich über die Umstände aufgeklärt. Wir hatten nicht erwartet, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln würden. Der Plan ist zwar gescheitert, aber dass heißt nicht, dass deine Reise vollkommen erfolglos war! Ich habe immer noch nicht den Glauben verloren, dass in jedem Menschen etwas Gutes steckt. Wenn wir Tom also über alles in Kenntnis setzen, besteht vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass wir den Lauf der Geschichte noch ändern können."

Missmutig kratzte sich Riddle am Hinterkopf - Wovon redete dieser senile Greis überhaupt? Irgendwas von Zeitreisen hatte er geschwafelt... Und warum musste der sich immer überall einmischen? Hatte der etwa kein Privatleben?

"Lasst uns doch drinnen in meinem Arbeitszimmer weiterreden, hier draußen ist es recht kühl", ließ er mit seinem gewohnten, unbekümmerten Lächeln verlauten.

Widerstandslos folgten sie dem zukünftigen Schulleiter und fanden sich kurze Zeit später in dessen Räumlichkeiten wieder.

"Setzt euch doch", forderte Dumbledore seine beiden Schüler auf und wies auf die Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Als sich alle auf ihren Plätzen niedergelassen hatten, bot er ihnen wie üblich Zitronendrops an, was dazu führte, dass Riddle letztendlich die Geduld verlor: "Könnten sie bitte endlich zur Sache kommen?!"

"Warum haben es die jungen Leute heutzutage immer so eilig? Nun gut, ich werde ihnen alles erklären. Aber wo soll ich anfangen?", Dumbledore legte nachdenklich einen Finger ans Kinn.

"Harry, hast du zufälliger Weise deinen Zeitumkehrer zur Hand?"

Harry nickte verständnislos und zog eine goldene Kette aus der Tasche seines Umhanges.  
Zurückhaltend legte er sie vor seinem Schulleiter auf den Schreibtisch.

"Weißt du was das ist, Tom?", richtete sich Dumbledore an Riddle und wies auf den glitzernden Gegenstand.

Dieser musterte die Kette eingehend: "Wie Sie schon sagten, ein Zeitumkehrer. Er dient dazu Zeitreisen zu unternehmen, wurde jedoch vom Ministerium verboten, da die Folgen einer solchen Zeitreise verheerend sein können."

"Ganz genau. Kannst du dir denken was das bedeutet?"

Ungläubig blickte Riddle zu Harry hinüber: "...Wollen sie damit sagen, dass Potter aus einer anderen Zeit stammt?!"

"Du besitzt eine gute Kombinationsgabe, mein Junge."

Riddle schnaubte verächtlich. Auf diese Idee wäre wohl jeder gekommen!

"Harry kommt aus der Zukunft und der Grund für sein Kommen bist du, Tom", kurz hielt Dumbledore inne und wartete Riddles Reaktion ab.

"Ich?", misstrauisch verengten sich dessen Augen zu Schlitzen. "Können Sie das vielleicht auch ein bisschen genauer erklären?"

"Harrys ursprünglicher Auftrag war es, den Schulleiter von deinem Fehlverhalten in Kenntnis zu setzen. Mit Fehlverhalten ist natürlich das Öffnen der Kammer des Schreckens gemeint und die Heraufbeschwörung des Basilisken", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

"Ich kann wohl mit gutem Gewissen behaupten, dass du in Zukunft eine große Gefahr für die Bevölkerung darstellen könntest. Dies betrifft sowohl die Welt der Muggel, als auch Zauberer. Ist es nicht so, Harry?"

Wiederum nickte dieser, wobei er sich äußerst unbehaglich fühlte. Dieses Unbehagen lag wohl an Riddles einschüchternden Blick, welcher auf ihm haftete.

"Möchtest du unseren jungen Freund nicht lieber über die Umstände in Kenntnis setzen?", Dumbledore lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu.

Beunruhigt rutschte Harry im Sessel hin und her. "Mir wäre es lieber wenn Sie das übernehmen würden", gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu.

"Wenn dir das lieber ist, so werde ich mich dem fügen. Also, wo waren wir noch mal stehen geblieben...?"

"Dass ich in Harrys Zeit der gefürchteste Zauberer bin", schloss Riddle mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln an.

"Ach ja, richtig. Dir mag das wohl schmeicheln", stellte Dumbleodre fest, als er Riddles Lächeln wahrnahm. "Aber sei dir gewiss, auf einige Dinge wirst selbst du nicht stolz sein."

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich stolz darauf wäre. Ich glaube lediglich, dass Sie mir hier ein Ammenmärchen auftischen", behauptete Riddle.

"Wenn du mir ohnehin keinen Glauben schenkst, dann lohnt es sich ja auch nicht weiterzureden".

"Ich wäre aber sehr interessiert an der Fortsetzung ihrer Geschichte."

Sein Gegenüber hob fragend die buschigen Augenbrauen empor und meinte schließlich: "Ist das wirklich der einzige Grund?"

"Vielleicht ist ja etwas Wahres dran", fügte Riddle rasch hinzu.

Dumbledore zog bedenklich die Stirn in Falten. Hatte es überhaupt einen Zweck mit Riddle über die bevorstehenden Katastrophen zu sprechen?

"HÖR GEFÄLLIGST AUF SO UNBETEILIGT DARÜBER ZU REDEN, ALS WÜRDE DICH DAS ALLES NICHTS ANGEHEN!", fuhr Harry ihn an.

"Ah, der werte Herr hat auch mal das Wort erhoben, welche Gnade. Aber bitte schrei nicht so laut, dass schadet meinem Gehör. Ich bin sehr sensibel."

Fast schmerzhaft bohrten sich Harrys Fingernägel vor unterdrücktem Zorn in seine Handflächen. Wie konnte er es wagen so anteillos darüber zu sprechen?!

"Mit -gefürchtesten Zauberer- will Dumbledore sagen, dass du in Zukunft ein skrupelloser Mörder sein wirst, wenn sich deine Prioritäten nicht um hundertachtzig Grad drehen!", fügte Harry hinzu, ohne auf Riddles Stichelei zu achten.

"Ein Mörder?", erkundigte sich dieser sichtlich amüsiert. "Ich könnte keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun", behauptete er mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln, welches Harry die Galle hochkommen ließ.

"DU HAST MEINE ELTERN ERMORDET!!!", brüllte er ihn unbedacht an. Erst nachdem die Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten, wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, aber es war ihm gleichgültig. Riddle sollte ruhig wissen, dass er für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war!

Endlich verschwand das süffisante Lächeln von dessen Gesicht und wurde nun durch eine ausdruckslose Maske ersetzt.

"Was soll ich getan haben?"

Die Stimme des Erben Salzar Slytherins war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Dank der aufgetretenen Stille war sie dennoch gut vernehmbar.

"...Du hast...meine Eltern ermordet!"

Riddle gab sich gelassen und schüttelte lediglich den Kopf: "Das habe ich nicht. Du meinst wohl eher, dass ich laut eurer Theorie deine Eltern ermorden werde. In meinen Augen ist dies hingegen vollkommen unmöglich, da ich Gewalttaten verabscheue."

"DU LÜGNER!", schrie Harry wutentbrannt und ging auf seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind los. Weder Riddle noch Dumbleodore waren auf diese Reaktion gefasst gewesen und somit griff Dumbledore erst recht spät ein, als Harrys Faust Tom schon getroffen hatte.

"BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?!", fuhr Riddle auf und hielt seine Nase verdeckt.

Harry war währenddessen durch Dumbledore mit einem "Petrificus Totalus!", bewegungsunfähig gemacht worden.

"DA SEHEN SIE WER HIER GEWALTTÄTIG IST!" Riddles Zeigefinger deutete anklagend auf den Jungen der lebt.

"Nun beruhigen sie sich doch, meine Herren", versuchte Dumbledore zu schlichten und befreite Harry aus seiner Erstarrung.

Dieser ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte keuchend sich wieder zu fangen.

Behutsam drängte Dumbledoren ihn dazu, sich zu setzen.

Harry fixierte nun starr die Fußbodenfliesen, die in verschiedenen Farben schimmerten. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sich alle einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

Riddle presste ein weißes Taschentuch unter seine blutende Nase, welches ihm der zukünftige Schulleiter gegeben hatte. Missbilligend beobachtete er Harry aus den Augenwinkeln.

Dieser saß immer noch verkrampft im Sessel und versuchte das grade Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Wieso war er nur so aus der Haut gefahren? Wahrscheinlich, weil er geglaubt hatte, Riddle hätte sich verändert und nun mit der zerschmetternden Wahrheit konfrontiert worden war.  
Riddle hielt seine Unschuldsmine noch immer aufrecht, trotz der Information, dass Harry wegen ihm seine Eltern verloren hatte. Es schien ihn nicht einmal im Geringsten zu interessieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich wegen seiner Liebe zu Riddle eingebildet, dass dieser dasselbe für ihn empfinden könnte, dass eine gute Seite in dem Jungen mit den scharlachroten Augen existierte. Harry lächelte verzweifelt über seine eigene Dummheit. Es handelte sich hier um den dunklen Lord! Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein?!

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die Tränen, welche unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinabrannen. Beschämt versuchte er sie abzuwischen, aber es wurden immer mehr. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner trockenen Kehle. Schmerzhaft hämmerte sein Herz gegen seine Brust, während ihn eine heftige Übelkeit überkam.

"Aber, aber, mein Junge. Wer wird denn gleich weinen?", versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu trösten und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

Harry hielt sich seine Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte seine Schande zu verbergen. ER WOLLTE NICHT WEINEN! Vor allem nicht vor Riddle!

In diesem Moment wurde Dumbledore zur Seite gestoßen. "Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe!", drang die verärgerte Stimme Riddles an sein Ohr. Plötzlich fühlte er sich gepackt und von wohlbekannten Armen umfangen.

"Ist ja gut, Harry. Ich werde dir verzeihen. Und ich werde niemandem etwas tun, versprochen! Aber bitte hör auf zu weinen", Riddle wusste selber nicht warum er das sagte. Vor einigen Sekunden hatte er noch unaussprechlichen Zorn für diesen Jungen empfunden und nun war dieser vollkommen verflogen. Liebevoll küsste Riddle das rabenschwarze Haar und hielt den zitternden Körper umschlungen. Er spürte wie sich Harry unter seinen Berührungen langsam beruhigte und ihn überkam der Drang, diesen Jungen vor jedweder Gefahr und allem Leid beschützen zu müssen.

Gleichzeitig wurde Harrys Körper immer nachgiebiger. Verwundert blickte Riddle auf Harry herab, der plötzlich eine plastische Form verlor. Auch dieser schaute mit seinem tränenverschmierten Gesicht entsetzt auf seine Hände herab, die langsam zu verschwinden drohten.

"Was...?", mehr brachte Riddle nicht zustande. Sein Blick war verzweifelt auf Harry gerichtet, der sich langsam immer weiter auflöste.

"TUN SIE DOCH WAS!", flehte Riddle Dumbledore hilfesuchend an. Dieser schüttelte jedoch lediglich den Kopf und meinte mit einem schwachen Lächeln: "Jetzt wird alles gut."

Genau in diesem Moment löste sich auch der letzte Teil von Harry auf und Riddle griff ins Nichts.

"Nein...NEIN!", schrie er entsetzt und sprang plötzlich auf. Wie ein Wahnsinniger schmiss er Dumbledores Habseligkeiten vom Schreibtisch und fluchte wild vor sich hin.

"WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?!" 

"Harry ist in seine Zeit zurückgekehrt", meinte Dumbledore schlicht und schaute mitleidig auf das Chaos herab, welches Riddle verursacht hatte.

Plötzlich packte ihn Riddle am Kragen: "WAS WOLLEN SIE DAMIT SAGEN?"

"Wie schon gesagt, Harry ist in seine Zeit zurückgekehrt, dank dir. In dem Moment wo du all deine grausamen Vorhaben beiseite warfst, wurde der Grund für Harrys Zeitreise zu Staub."

"WOLLEN SIE DAMIT SAGEN, HARRY KOMMT NICHT MEHR ZURÜCK?!"

Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst, während er die Hände auf Riddles Schultern legte.  
"Es gibt keinen Grund mehr für Harry in diese Zeit zurückzukehren, denn es wird keinen Voldemort geben, sondern nur einen Tom Riddle".

"NEIN VERDAMMT!", Riddle entwand sich Dumbledores Händen.

"WAS NÜTZEN MIR ALL DIE VERSPRECHEN DIE ICH IHM GEGEBEN HABE, WENN HARRY NUN DOCH NIE MEIN WIRD?!"

"Davon war nicht die Rede. Harry wird zwar nicht zurückkehren, aber früher oder später wirst du ihm begegnen."

Verständnislos schüttelte Riddle den Kopf: "Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?"

Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht. So hatte er Tom noch nie erlebt. Dieser Harry Potter hatte es anscheinend wirklich geschafft sein Herz zu erobern - erstaunlich!

"Nun, es wird zwar einige Zeit dauern, aber es wird der Tag kommen, da wird Lilly Potter ein Kind gebären und dieses Kind wird Harry heißen."

"ABER BIS DAHIN BIN ICH EIN ALTER MANN!", keifte ihn Riddle ungestüm an.

"Auch daran habe ich gedacht. Ich habe Nicolas Flamel gebeten sich ihrer anzunehmen. Vielleicht sollte ich noch erwähnen, wer Nicolas Flamel ist. Er ist ein guter Freund von mir und besitzt den Stein der Weisen. Sie wissen gewiss, was der Stein der Weisen ist. Solange sie bei den Flamels leben, werden sie um keinen Tag altern".

"Soll...soll das heißen sie hatten das alles von vorneherein geplant?", fragte Riddle schockiert.

"Selbstverständlich. Deswegen war ich ja solange fort. Es hat einige Überredungskunst gebraucht die Flamels zu überzeugen, dass dies der einzig richtige Weg ist."

"Aber sie sagten doch es werden Jahre vergehen bis Harry zur Welt kommt und er wird sich nicht an mich erinnern können."

"Das mag wohl stimmen, aber sie haben die Möglichkeit neue Erinnerungen zuschaffen. Es ist ihre Entscheidung, ob ihnen das Warten zu lange ist und ob ihnen Macht wichtiger ist als Liebe. Dieses Risiko mussten wir eingehen. Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich glaube an das Gute im Menschen!"


	24. Chapter 24

Vorwort: Eigentlich wäre Kapitel 23 bereits der letzte Teil gewesen, aber da so vielen das Ende missfallen hat, habe ich noch einen Anhang geschrieben.

Kapitel 24:

Die ersten Wochen, nachdem Harry in seine Zeit zurückgekehrt war, vegetierte Riddle nur vor sich hin und war für niemanden zugänglich. Dann ganz plötzlich, an keinem bestimmten Tag, verlangte er nach einem Gespräch mit Dumbledore und ging auf dessen Angebot ein.

Seit her lebte Riddle bei den Flammels, die ihm anfangs mit offener Feindseligkeit entgegentraten, später aber auch seinem Charme erlagen. Nebenbei absolvierte er die Schule mit dem besten Zeugnis, dass Hogwarts je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und nahm eine Stelle im Zauberministerium an. Zuvor hatte er versucht sich auf seiner alten Schule, als Lehrer für das Fach „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" zu bewerben, wurde aber von dem neuen Direktor Dumbledore höflich abgelehnt. Er misstraute ihm anscheinend immer noch.

Riddle konnte auch nicht von sich behaupten, dass es dafür keinen Anlass mehr gäbe, denn mehrmals hätte er fast seinem Verlangen nach Macht nachgegeben. Doch in jenen Momenten, drängte sich stets die Erinnerung an das Versprechen auf, welches er Harry vor seinem Verschwinden gab.

Auch wenn es ihn innerlich fast zerriss an den Jungen, mit den smaragdfarbenen Augen, zu denken, so war dies doch dass einzige was ihn in all den Jahren aufrechterhalten hatte.

Es geschah vieles in dieser Zeitspanne, doch an den meisten Ereignissen nahm Riddle keinen Anschluss. Er pflegte auch keinerlei engere Kontakte, wenn man mal von seinem familiären Verhältnis zu den Flammels absah.

Die einzige Nachricht, welche in all den Jahren seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, erreichte ihn an einem Samstagmorgen, als ihm eine aufgeplusterte Schleiereule den Tagespropheten überbrachte.

Auf der Titelseite blickte ihm ein vollkommen verstört wirkender Steve entgegen, welcher von einigen Angestellten des Zauberministeriums grade abgeführt wurde. Darunter stand mit schwarzer Druckerschwärze geschrieben: „Der berühmte Quidditchspieler Steve Baker, wurde gefaßt, als er versuchte in Gringotts einzubrechen. Nähere Umstände sind noch unbekannt."

Skeptisch hob Riddle eine Augenbraue, als er diese Meldung las. Warum sollte ausgerechnet Steve in Gringotts einbrechen, wenn er doch auf einem Haufen Geld saß. Jeder wusste, dass es bisher noch keinem gelungen war, die Zauberbank auszurauben.

Einige Tage später erfuhr er den Grund, für diesen waghalsigen Überfall. Steve stand anscheinend unter dem Einfluss des Imperius und der eigentliche „Verbrecher" war niemand geringeres, als Clive!

Die Medien zerrissen sich regelrecht das Maul über ihn, stellten ihn als missgünstiges Monstrum da, indem sie behaupteten, der Auslöser für seinen Übergriff, wäre seine Eifersucht, wegen der Erfolgskarriere, seines Cousins gewesen.

Die hatten doch keine Ahnung, dachte Riddle abfällig. Nun gut, es stimmte vielleicht, dass er mit dem Imperius-Fluch Steve in ein schlechtes Licht rücken wollte, aber gewiss nicht aus den Gründen, welche die Medien erfanden.

Riddle wusste noch genau, wie Clive unter Steves Egoismus gelitten hatte und es war eigentlich vorhersehbar gewesen, dass er irgendwann versuchen würde sich zu rächen, schließlich war er ein ehemaliger Slytherin. Gleichzeitig war Riddle aber auch bewusst, dass Steve Clive nicht wirklich hasste. Im Gegenteil, wenn man daran dachte wie eifersüchtig er damals war, als Harry sich mit Clive angefreundet hatte, konnte man davon ausgehen das er tiefe Gefühle für seinen Cousin hegte. Nur war Steve viel zu feige um sich diese einzugestehen.

Das Zauberministerium verurteilte Clive zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban. Schließlich hatte er einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzt, dass schlimmste Verbrechen, welches ein Zauberer begehen konnte!

Zum ersten Mal war Riddle ein wenig erleichtert darüber, dass sich Harry an nichts erinnern würde, denn Clives Schicksaal hätte ihn wohl schwer getroffen.

Einige Tage später, holte der Erbe Salazar Slytherins, sich die Erlaubnis ein, Clive in Askaban zu besuchen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, für dessen Freilassung zu kämpfen. Zumal er eine hohe Stellung im Ministerium innehatte, sahen die Chancen recht gut aus, dass seine Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt sein würden. Er tat dies nicht etwa, weil er gegenüber Clive irgendwelche Sympathie verspürt, im Gegenteil, er sah ihn eher als einen Rivalen in Bezug auf Harry an, aber dieser hätte es gewiss so gewollt.

Er fand ihn ausgemergelt in einer finsteren Einzelzelle vor. Clive starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, bis Riddle sich räusperte und so dessen Aufmerksamkeit gewann.

Auf das, was dann geschah, war der Schwarzhaarige, allerdings nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Clive bekam einen regelrechten Tobsuchtsanfall, als er Riddle sah und beschimpfte ihn aufs Übelste. Er gab ihm die Schuld dafür, dass Harry fort war.  
Dann ganz plötzlich, als sich Riddle grade entschieden hatte, wieder zu gehen, änderte sich der Gemütszustand des Brünetten. Unerwarteter Weise, brach er plötzlich in Tränen aus und wimmerte leise vor sich hin: „Warum hat sich Harry kein einziges Mal bei mir gemeldet? Warum kommt er mich selbst jetzt nicht besuchen? Sag es mir! Ist er so sehr von mir angeekelt, oder was ist der Grund?!"

Zum ersten Mal empfand Riddle etwas wie Mitleid für Clive. Mit sanfter Stimme versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen: „Keine Sorge, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Ach nein?", ein Schluchzen entrang sich Clives Kehle. „Und warum hat sich Harry dann nicht einmal von mir verabschiedet?"

„Weil es ihm nicht vergönnt war", meinte Riddle sachlich. Clive starrte ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier", fuhr Riddle fort. „Ich bin hier, weil ich vorhabe für deine Freilassung zu kämpfen. Nur dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe. Du musst das Ministerium davon überzeugen, dass du keine bösen Absichten hattest, dass dein Angriff auf Steve nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion war, weil er dich all die Jahre gedemütigt hat. Du musst ihnen sagen, dass du diese Tat bereust."

Clives Tränen waren versiegt, stattdessen verzogen sich seine Augen zu misstrauischen Schlitzen: „Warum willst ausgerechnet du mir helfen?"

„Weil es Harry so gewollt hätte", gab Riddle die ehrliche Antwort. 

„Und was ist wenn ich gar nicht hier rauskommen möchte? Was hätte ich davon? Da draußen geht's mir nicht besser als hier drin!"

„Und was ist mit den Menschen denen du wichtig bist?", fragte Riddle emotionslos.

„Wer soll das sein", hinterfragte Clive mit einem spöttischen Lachen, was eher einem Krächzen glich.

„Zum Beispiel Steve", war Riddles einzige Antwort.

„STEVE?! Weißt du überhaupt wovon du da redest? Steve hasst mich!"

„Und was wäre, wenn er für dich aussagen würde? Wenn er dir helfen wollte, hier wieder herauszukommen? Würdest du dann deine Meinung ändern?" Der Brünette erwiderte darauf nichts mehr und so machte sich Riddle auf den Weg zu Steve Baker.

Dieser war äußerst überrascht, als Riddle vor seiner Tür stehen sah. „Äh…komm doch rein", brachte er etwas verlegen hervor. Noch immer begegneten ihm seine alten Mitschüler mit größter Hochachtung und Bewunderung.

Schweigend betrat der Schwarzhaarige das gemütlich eingerichtete Haus.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken", erkundigte sich Steve mit einem zuvorkommenden Lächeln.  
Riddle schüttelte daraufhin lediglich den Kopf.

„Was ist der Grund für deinen Besuch?", erkundigte sich Steve etwas verunsichert und forderte ihn mit einer einladenden Handgeste auf, sich zu setzen.

Mit den Worten „Es geht um Clive", ließ sich der junge Mann mit den scharlachroten Augen, in einem der Sessel nieder.

Das Lächeln schwand aus Steves Gesicht. Entsetzt starrte er Riddle an, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen faste und mit einem aufgesetzten gleichgültigen Tonfall meinte: „Was soll mit dem sein?"

Skeptisch hob sein Gegenüber eine Augenbraue an: „Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt? Er sitzt wegen dir in Askaban fest, dass ist dir doch wohl bewusst?"

„Na und, ist er selber Schuld. Schließlich wollte er dafür sorgen, dass ich dort lande", entgegnete der Blonde trotzig, wagte es aber nicht Riddles Blick zu erwidern.

Dieser musterte ihn nur kalt und emotionslos.

„Außerdem, weswegen interessiert dich das überhaupt? Das Schicksal anderer hat dich doch auch sonst nicht berührt."

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig", wisperte der Erbe Salazar Slytherins bedrohlich.

„Ich wollte dich lediglich fragen, ob du zu seinen Gunsten, vorm Ministerium aussagen würdest, damit er begnadigt wird?", fügte Riddle gelassen hinzu.

„WARUM SOLLTE ICH?", fuhr Steve den Schwarzhaarigen an, bereute sein Handeln aber sofort wieder, als dieser ihn am Kragen packt und gegen die Wand presste.

Mit angsteinflössender Stimme, zischte er ihm ins Ohr: „Vergiss nicht mit wem du sprichst, du vermaledeiter Feigling! Für einen Slytherin hast du ziemlich wenig Rückrat."

Schließlich löste sich sein Griff wieder und Riddle wand sich zum gehen, um. Doch bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss sagte er noch folgendes: „Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du deinem Cousin helfen willst oder nicht. Wenn du nicht willst, werde ich dich zu nichts zwingen."

Schon wenige Wochen später wurde Clives zweiter Prozess gemacht und zur Verwunderung der Allgemeinheit, sagte sein einstiger Kläger, ihm zu Gunsten aus. Clive wurde zwar nicht freigelassen, aber seine Gefängnisstrafe in Askaban, wurde auf zwei Jahr verringert.

Durch Zufall erfuhr Riddle einige Jahre später, von einer Arbeitskollegin, die sich mit Rechtfragen befasste und daher in Askaban ein und ausging, dass Steve seinen Cousin die letzten beiden Jahre im Gefängnis regelmäßig besucht habe und das sie sich erstaunlich gut verstanden hätten.

Von da an verstrich Jahr, um Jahr. Riddle wurde schon mehrmals dazu aufgefordert, dass Amt des Zauberministers zu übernehmen, aber er hatte stets abgelehnt. Er verdiente auch so schon mehr als genug. 

Und schließlich rückte das Jahr Harrys Geburt immer näher. Schon Wochen vorher, wollte Riddle zu den Potters aufbrechen, doch Dumbledore hatte ihn davon abgehalten. „Gedulde dich noch mindestens siebzehn Jahre?", hatte er gesagt.

„WORAUF SOLL ICH DENN NOCH WARTEN?! Ich warte schon mein ganzes Leben lang, auf diesen Augenblick!"

„Ich weiß mein Junge. Aber was sollen die Potters von dir denken, wenn du plötzlich vor ihrer Haustür stehst und sagst, dass du Harry sehen willst?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. Er hatte den ehemaligen Slytherin noch nie so in Rage erlebt, mal abgesehen von dem Tag, als Harry verschwand.

„WAS INTERSSIERT ES MICH, WAS SIE VON MIR DENKEN?! Und bezeichnen sie mich nicht immer als Junge! Ich bin längst ein erwachsener Mann, auch wenn man es mir nicht ansieht!"

„Nun beruhige dich doch erst einmal wieder. Genau das ist doch der Grund, weswegen du noch einige Jahre abwarten sollst. Wenn die Potters dich erst in siebzehn Jahren kennen lernen, werden sie dich für einen Gleichaltrigen halten. Stell dir mal vor, sie würden erfahren, dass du lediglich unter dem Einfluss von dem Stein der Weisen stehst und deswegen nicht alterst. Das du in Wahrheit schon siebzig Jahre alt bist. Glaubst du ernsthaft sie würden deine Beziehung zu ihrem Sohn billigen? Du hast so viele Jahre gewartet, also wirst du wohl auch noch diese kurze Zeitspanne überstehen. Mach dir nicht selbst alles zu Nichte."

Von Riddles Arbeitskollegen, war natürlich jedem der Grund bekannt, weshalb er nicht alterte. Aber da Lilly und James Potter nicht im Zauberministerium tätig waren, hoffte Dumbledore einfach, dass sie ihm vor seinem Besuch bei Harry, nicht begegneten.

Auch wenn es Riddle schwer fiel, befolgte er Dumbledores Rat und fieberte Harrys siebzehntem Geburtstag entgegen. Steht's von den Sorgen gequält was wäre, wenn Harry in der Zwischenzeit jemand anderen kennen lernen würde, oder seine Liebe nicht mehr erwiderte.

Dann endlich war es so weit! Harrys siebzehnter Geburtstag, welcher in der Zauberwelt, für die Volljährigkeit stand, war im vollen Gange. Auch Dumbledore war eingeladen und hatte Riddle mitgenommen, welcher vor Aufregung schon seit gestern Abend kein Wort mehr über die Lippen gebracht hatte.

Nervös stand er nun neben Dumbledore vor der Haustür der Potters. Sein Herz schlug beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn vergnügt aus dem Augenwinkel. „Nur die Ruhe Tom. Wir gehen schließlich auf eine Geburtstagsfeier und nicht unserem sicherem Ende entgegen."

Eine Frau mittleren Alters, öffnete mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Tür: „Oh wie schön, dass sie die Zeit gefunden haben zu kommen Albus!"

Dann schweifte ihr Blick hinüber zu Riddle, der wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt dort stand. „Und wer ist der attraktive Junge Herr neben ihnen, wenn ich fragen darf?", erkundigte sie sich vergnügt.

„Das ist Tom Riddle, ein Bekannter von mir. Entschuldige, dass ich ihn einfach ungefragt mitgebracht habe, aber ich wollte ihn unbedingt mit Harry bekannt machen", meinte Dumbledore im Plauderton.

„Aber das ist doch kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen", entgegnete Lilly Potter gutgelaunt. „Kommen sie ruhig herein und machen sie es sich gemütlich."

Dumbledore musste Riddle regelrecht hinter sich herzerren, damit dieser sich in Bewegung setzte.

Im Hause der Potters herrschte schon ein großes Gedränge. Und da plötzlich erspähte er ihn! Sein Herz schlug ihm fast bis zum Hals und er musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Harry saß zusammen mit einem rothaarigen Jungen und einem brünetten Mädchen, in einer Sofaecke und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Harry! Komm mal schnell, Albus ist hier!", rief ihn seine Mutter herbei.

Zielstrebig schritt Harry auf sie zu und als er vor ihnen stand, stockte Riddle der Atem. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen waren misstrauisch auf Riddle gerichtet. Kein Wunder, dass er irritiert war, mal davon abgesehen, dass dieser Harry, Riddle gar nicht kannte, musste er in seiner steifen Haltung auch ein zu komisches Bild abgeben.

-Was ist nur los mit mir?! Ganz ruhig… was soll Harry sonst von dir denken-, versuchte sich der Erbe Salazar Slytherins, selbst zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore", grüßte Harry seinen alten Direktor. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry", erwiderte dieser und überreichte ihm ein kleines, in blaues Papier, eingepacktes Geschenk. „Vielen Dank", sagte Harry, wobei seine Aufmerksamkeit, jedoch eher dem unverschämt gut aussehenden jungen Mann, neben Dumbledore galt. Er musste ungefähr in seinem Alter sein. Aber warum war er so verkrampft?

Riddle schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, atmete tief ein und als er sie wieder öffnete, erschien er rein äußerlich wie ausgewechselt, auch wenn er innerlich mehr als nur aufgeregt war.

Mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln reichte er Harry die Hand und meinte: „Ich wünsche ihnen ebenfalls alles gute zum Geburtstag. Es freut mich sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Dumbledore hat mir schon so viel von ihnen erzählt. Ich bin Tom Vorlost Riddle"

Etwas verlegen ergriff Harry seine Hand. Ein angenehmer Schauer überkam ihn, beim Klang dieser samtweichen Stimme. „Ähm…freut mich ebenfalls…sie können mich ruhig duzen."

„Dann erwarte ich das selbe aber auch von dir", meinte Riddle mit einem frechen Grinsen. Noch immer hielten sie die Hand des jeweils anderen.

Zwar war die Narbe auf Harrys Stirn, ebenso wie seine Erinnerungen verschwunden, aber trotzdem war er immer noch derselbe. Und Riddle überkam das Gefühl von unendlicher Glückseligkeit. Wie hatte er es nur so viele Jahre ohne ihn aushalten können. Nein, er wollte sich nie mehr von ihm trennen! Den gesamten Abend unterhielt sich Harry angeregt mit Riddle, wobei er seine anderen Gäste vollkommen vernachlässigte, was Lilly Potter anscheinend etwas unangenehm war, denn sie forderte ihn immer wieder auf sich auch mal den anderen Gästen zu widmen. Aber Harry war zu fasziniert von dem charismatischen jungen Mann, um überhaupt jemand anderem noch Beachtung zu schenken.

THE END


End file.
